Une Enfant Perdue
by kamomille
Summary: Perdue à travers les années. Egarée dans une lointaine contrée. Oubliée car peu ont conscience de son existence. Elle n'était qu'une enfant lorsqu'elle perdit toute innocence. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir autant mais, malgré elle, son chemin croisa celui d'un jeune garçon aux yeux verts. Elle n'était qu'une enfant… une enfant perdue.
1. Prologue : la Couleur du sang

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction ! Oui, je sais j'avais dit que je voulais finir ma première fic mais le fait est que je n'y arrive pas, je suis un peu dans l'impasse car il faudrait que je la recommence entièrement :s ! Je dois bien avouer que pour l'instant je n'ai plus la foi pour cette fiction mais peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais finalement trouver un moyen de la reprendre en main. Pour l'instant, une autre histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et j'ai décidé d'y donner vie ^^ Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, vous allez trouver cette histoire bien plus sombre que toutes celles que j'ai écrites jusqu'à présent. Je préfère vous prévenir cela commence dès le prologue ! Je posterai à raison d'un chapitre par semaine.

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages créés par J. K. Rowling et je ne touche aucun argent pour l'écriture de cette fanfiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter.

 **Warning :** **Rating M pour violence, sang, viole… Je préfère prévenir, âmes sensibles s'abstenir !**

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oublier pas de me laisser vos reviews !

 **Une Enfant perdue**

Perdue à travers les années. Egarée dans une lointaine contrée. Oubliée car peu ont conscience de son existence. Elle n'était qu'une petite fille lorsqu'on lui arracha la personne qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Elle n'était qu'une enfant lorsqu'elle perdit toute innocence. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir autant mais, malgré elle, son chemin croisa celui d'un jeune garçon aux yeux verts. Elle n'était qu'une enfant… une enfant perdue.

 **Prologue : La Couleur du Sang**

Elle avait froid… tellement froid. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, ligotée à une chaise dans son propre salon, les larmes coulaient silencieusement alors qu'une scène macabre se déroulait à ses pieds.

Elle tirait autant qu'elle pouvait sur ses poignets, tentant vainement de se libérer, si bien que les cordes étaient à présent tâchées de sang… son sang. Mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait aux mains, n'était rien comparée à celle de son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux. Il avait fait en sorte que ses yeux restent ouverts afin qu'elle assiste à ce qu'il faisait subir à sa mère…

La maison entière était plongée dans le noir mais la lune et la lumière des réverbères éclairaient assez pour qu'elle puisse voir sa mère allongée à terre, incapable de bouger, et un homme se tenant au-dessus d'elle… Sa mère ne pleurait pas, ou du moins elle ne l'entendait pas sangloter, alors qu'elle était couverte de sang… son sang. De sa baguette, il continuait à tracer dans sa chair de longues lignes laissant échapper le liquide rouge essentiel à la vie. Sa mère était couverte de blessures de la tête au pied. Elle avait tenté de se défendre mais il lui avait brisé les deux jambes, ainsi que sa baguette. De plus, il avait menacé de faire du mal à son enfant si elle ne se calmait pas… Alors, elle le laissa faire. Elle le laissa lui lacérer le corps, lui lancer le sortilège Doloris à maintes reprises pour finir par la déshabiller entièrement et la violer sous les yeux de sa fille…

Elle ne pouvait qu'assister à cela sans rien faire. Elle ne pouvait pas crier, ni se détacher… Que pouvait faire une enfant de six ans face à l'agonie de sa chère maman ? Pourquoi lui faire subir cela ?

_ C'était comme je l'avais imaginé… susurra-t-il assez fort pour que l'enfant l'entende.

_ Tu as ce que tu voulais… Maintenant va-t'en…

_ Ce que je voulais ? Crois-tu sincèrement que j'ai traversé la moitié de la planète à ta recherche pour me contenter de cela ? Tu as bien changé ma pauvre Mélusine…

_ Que veux-tu d'autre à la fin ? Tu nous as déjà tout pris !

Il fit glisser alors sa main velue de son cou jusque sa poitrine pour finir dans le creux entre ses deux seins.

_ Je veux ce que tu lui as donné… Je veux ce qu'il a piétiné…

Lorsque Mélusine vit ainsi la lueur dans les yeux du loup-garou, elle comprit… elle comprit que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Alors, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde : sa petite fille adorée, son rayon de soleil, sa raison de vivre… La main puissante s'abattit soudain sur sa poitrine. Il creusa un trou avec ses seules pattes jusqu'à atteindre l'organe tant convoité. Mélusine était déjà presque morte quand il arracha le cœur de sa cage thoracique. Le meurtrier jeta alors un regard vers l'enfant traumatisé par cette vision d'horreur. Il amena le cœur palpitant encore chaud jusque sa bouche et le lécha délicatement avant de croquer dedans avec avidité sans la lâcher des yeux. Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini, il se désintéressa entièrement du corps sans vie devant lui pour se focaliser sur l'innocente qui restait. La jeune fille sut en voyant ses yeux malsains qu'il lui réservait le même sort. Elle le vit s'avancer vers elle tel un loup vers sa prochaine proie. Puis, un miracle…

_ Stupefix !

Il était stupéfixé et tomba lourdement sur le sol à côté de sa mère. Le sortilège l'obligeant à se taire fut lever et elle vit son sauveur.

_ Rémus ! Rémus ! Rémus… s'il-te-plait je veux ma maman… je veux pas qu'elle soit morte… je veux pas qu'elle me laisse…

Rémus Lupin n'avait qu'une idée en tête sortir sa filleule le plus vite possible de cette maison. Sa petite Mélinda hurlait et pleurait de toutes ses forces. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Les aurors arrivèrent alors pour emmener le coupable, l'assassin… La même bête qui l'avait mordu lorsqu'il était encore un enfant : Fenrir Greyback. Il sera emprisonné pour ce crime… Il jeta un regard à ce qu'il restait de sa meilleure amie. Elle était inondée par son propre sang et ses yeux autrefois si joyeux étaient maintenant sans vie. Rémus n'attendit pas plus longtemps et prit sa filleule dans ses bras. Il la souleva tout en lui frottant doucement le dos. Il devait sortir d'ici et l'emmener loin…

Le lendemain la Bulgarie se réveillait avec des gros titres qui lancèrent une vague de froid dans tout le pays : Un Loup-Garou assassine une mère sous les yeux de sa fille de six ans. L'état était en émoi face à ce crime abominable.

Lupin avait mis des semaines pour calmer la pauvre petite. Il était aidé des plus éminents médicomages conseillés par les aurors et ces derniers s'étaient proposés pour s'assurer que l'enfant se rétablisse. Peu importait combien de temps cela prendrait, Rémus Lupin était un homme patient et il élèverait la fille de son amie dans les meilleure conditions possibles. Il n'était pour l'instant pas question de retourner en Angleterre… Il devait d'abord mettre de l'ordre dans leur vie afin qu'ils trouvent un certain équilibre, il fallait qu'il pense d'abord à elle avant de penser à lui… A partir de maintenant, elle viendrait toujours en premier et il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse mais il fallait d'abord faire en sorte qu'elle se remette de cette terrible nuit où elle avait tant perdu… Sa mère, son innocence, son enfance et toutes les illusions qu'un enfant de six ans devrait avoir. Mais elle était forte, elle y arrivera, il s'en assurera… Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'était pas le mieux placé pour prendre soin d'elle et d'autres personnes en Angleterre pourrait prétendre pouvoir s'occuper d'elle. Néanmoins, c'était à lui que Mélusine avait confié cette tâche et il aimait cette enfant plus que tout, elle était sa petite Mélinda, ou comme il aimait l'appeler sa _**Lindy**_.


	2. Chapter 1 : le Mal du Détraqueur

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le premier vrai chapitre de mon histoire ! **J'en profite pour dire un grand merci à mes deux bêta-lectrices Dianacat05 et Neytiri ! Elles m'aident énormément dans l'écriture de ma fic et je les remercie pour leurs corrections et leurs conseils !** Merci encore les filles )

Je souhaiterai aussi remercier ceux et celles qui ont lu mon prologue notamment Cdwinwin, DrizztTeller, noour, Timy715, Karozthor the Necromagus, MiuStein et Daisuki1993.

Aussi, je vous informe que ma fic sera divisée en trois parties : Partie 1 : Une Enfant Perdue (3ème et 4ème années), Partie 2 : Le Poids du Passé (5ème année) et Partie 3 : La Vérité Cachée (6ème et 7ème années).

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et toutes.

 **Chapitre 1 : Le Mal du Détraqueur**

Enroulée dans une couverture, légèrement secouée par la vitesse du Poudlard Express, une jeune fille regardait le paysage anglais défilant sous ses yeux. La personne l'accompagnant était installée juste devant elle, enveloppée dans un épais manteau et dormait profondément. Les yeux marron de la jeune sorcière semblaient perdus dans le vide, ou plutôt dans l'immensité du monde se profilant devant elle. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard et voilà que son parrain, et accessoirement tuteur légal, avait décidé d'accepter le poste offert par le professeur Dumbledore. Bien sûr, c'était une excellente chose pour eux de revenir au pays mais cela impliquait aussi de se rappeler la nostalgie du passé. Un passé qu'ils avaient déjà bien du mal à ignorer… Elle pouvait sentir les mouvements, extérieurs au compartiment, des élèves essayant de se trouver une place.

D'ailleurs, quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. La sorcière ferma donc les yeux ne souhaitant pas qu'on la dérange si elle pouvait l'éviter.

_ Venez tous les autres sont pleins.

Il s'agissait d'une voix féminine à n'en pas douter. Elle put entendre d'autre personne la suivre de près et une seconde voix, masculine cette fois, s'éleva.

_ Qui sont-ils, à votre avis ?

_ Le professeur R. J. Lupin, répondit la voix féminine.

_ Comment tu le sais ? demanda alors une deuxième voix masculine, plus douce que la précédente.

_ C'est juste marqué sur sa valise.

_ Et la deuxième personne.

Elle put ressentir alors quelqu'un se pencher légèrement pour voir son visage.

_ C'est une fille. Elle doit avoir notre âge, je crois, les informa la troisième voix qui était apparemment assis juste à côté d'elle.

_ Je me demande ce que ce professeur peut bien enseigner.

_ Ça me parait évident ! Le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est le seul vaquant.

_ Si c'est bien le cas, j'espère qu'il est bon parce que vu comme ça, il ne parait pas très menaçant.

La jeune fille retint avec grand peine un reniflement de dédain. S'il pensait que Rémus Lupin était quelqu'un d'inoffensif, il avait bien tort…

_ Alors, de quoi voulais-tu nous parler Harry ?

Le dénommé Harry leur raconta alors comment il avait surpris une conversation entre Mr et Mme Weasley sur lui et Sirius Black. La jeune sorcière retint de nouveau son souffle. C'était la deuxième raison de leur retour en Angleterre. Sirius Black avait réussi à s'évader de la prison d'Azkaban. Par quel sort du hasard avait-il accompli cet exploit, elle donnerait cher pour le savoir. En attendant, Rémus voulait garder un œil, voir même deux, sur le fils de ses défunts amis. Elle, elle serait un espion de plus car en étant dans la même année que Potter, elle pourrait faire en sorte de le surveiller également discrètement. Alors, si elle se fiait à la conversation qu'elle écoutait, le garçon assis juste à côté d'elle était en fait…

_ Sirius Back s'est évadé d'Azkaban pour te tuer ? Bon alors cette année Harry, tu te tiens à carreau ! Ne cherche surtout pas les ennuis…

_ En principe les ennuis me trouvent tous seuls, objecta alors Potter, légèrement agacé semblait-il.

_ Il n'est pas assez idiot pour s'approcher de quelqu'un qui veut le tuer ! Non, le souci, c'est que personne avant lui n'avait réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban ! Sachant qu'il était dans un quartier ultra sécurisé, c'est un véritable tour de force !

_ Ils finiront bien par l'attraper ! Même les moldus le recherchent activement !

C'est alors qu'un bruit strident se fit entendre au-dessus de leur tête.

_ Ça vient de ta valise, Harry.

_ C'est le Scrutoscope que tu m'as envoyé, Ron, répondit Potter, qui devait manifestement chercher dans sa valise.

_ Remets-le à l'intérieur ! Ça va finir par les réveiller ! Je ne pense pas qu'on doive s'y fier, il était relativement bon marché et n'a pas arrêté de sonner lorsque je l'ai attaché à la patte d'Errol pour te l'envoyer !

_ Avais-tu au moins le droit d'utiliser Errol à ce moment-là ? demanda alors suspicieusement la seule voix féminine du trio.

_ Pas tout à fait… Mais il fallait bien que je lui envoie son cadeau ! On ira le faire examiner à Pré-au-lard.

_ En parlant de ça ! Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur Pré-au-lard.

L'enthousiasme était presque visible dans la voix de la jeune sorcière et le dit Ron entreprit donc de lui dire tout ce qu'il savait sur le village de sorcier. Elle apprit également que Potter ne pourrait pas s'y rendre car il n'avait pas obtenu la signature de son oncle. De plus, avec Black dans la nature mieux valait qu'il reste au château… Ainsi, il resterait à Poudlard pendant que ses amis iraient s'amuser… Voyons le bon côté des choses. Elle savait que Rémus ne l'autoriserait pas à y aller non plus alors autant en profiter pour continuer de garder un œil sur lui… S'en suivit une bagarre entre Ron et son amie concernant un chat… Apparemment, Ron ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Alors, sous le regard abasourdi du trio, ça elle en était certaine, elle avait senti le dit chat grimper sur ses genoux et s'y installer confortablement. Le trio n'osait dire mot et se tenait immobile, attendant sans doute qu'elle se réveille mais comme elle n'était de toute façon pas endormie, elle continua de faire semblant.

_ Il a l'air de bien l'aimer… finit par dire la sorcière, soulagée.

_ C'est dingue qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillée… Elle a vraiment un sommeil de plomb.

Si Potter pensait qu'elle était une grosse dormeuse, il avait bien tort mais ça pourrait s'avérer utile un jour qu'il le croit…

Puis elle put entendre le chariot à Friandises passer devant leur compartiment. Le trio prit alors des bonbons et essayer de réveiller Rémus. Elle aurait bien voulu leur dire de ne surtout pas le réveiller et qu'il avait besoin de dormir mais ils abandonnèrent lorsque le professeur ne leur répondit pas.

Ils reçurent ensuite la visite d'un certain Malefoy. Elle se crispa de nouveau. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette famille… Elle put alors constater que Potter n'était pas très ami avec Malefoy. Tant mieux, se dit-elle, ça lui fera un problème en moins. Il fallait qu'elle surveille Potter et dans un sens elle se sentait capable de gérer cette situation mais être proche d'un Malefoy lui filait de l'urticaire rien qu'en y songeant… En plus, il semblait que le petit garçon n'était pas franchement courageux car le seul fait que Rémus soit professeur l'avait fait battre en retraite à une vitesse astronomique. Bon débarras, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Sur ça, elle était d'accord avec Ron, il valait mieux qu'il se tienne à distance ou Ron sera le cadet de ses soucis…

Soudain, elle sentit le train ralentir et Ron émit l'idée qu'ils devaient arriver en gare. La sorcière, qui s'appelait Hermione, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu entendre, semblait ne pas être de cet avis et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait certainement raison. Le train continua donc de ralentir jusqu'à l'arrêt complet dans un choc aussi violent qu'inattendu. Maintenant, la pluie s'abattait avec force sur les vitres et la nuit tombante assombrissait l'atmosphère déjà sombre. Enfin pas assez apparemment puisque toutes les lampes finirent par s'éteindre d'un coup laissant les occupants du train dans le noir le plus complet. Elle osa alors ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre, en voyant qu'ils étaient concentrés sur le couloir et non sur la fenêtre. Elle pouvait à peine apercevoir leurs silhouettes dans cette obscurité. Elle sentit alors Pattenrond quitter ses genoux alors qu'elle se dégageait de sa couverture, souhaitant maintenant observer autant qu'elle le pouvait même dans le noir ambiant.

_ Tu crois que le train est en panne ? proposa alors Potter.

_ Aucune idée.

Alors, de nouvelles personnes arrivèrent dans leur compartiment. D'abord un dénommé Neville qui s'installa à côté de Potter, qui, en conséquence se colla à la personne dont il ignorait tout. Et peu de temps après, une certaine Ginny entra et prit la place d'Hermione, partie voir ce qu'il se passait. C'est à ce moment-là, avec tout ce remue-ménage, que Rémus sembla se réveiller en imposant un grand « Silence ». Sa voix était rauque et éraillée, sans doute aurait-il eu besoin de plus de sommeil, elle le savait bien. Alors, une poignée de flamme apparue dans la paume de son parrain. Elle aperçut alors une étrange lueur dans ses yeux. Il était alerte et elle perçut également une légère pointe d'inquiétude et lorsque Rémus était inquiet cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Il lui lança un bref regard avant de se lever.

_ Ne bougez pas d'ici, leur ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la poignée car elle s'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Dans l'embrasure se tenait une haute figure enveloppée de noire. La créature n'était vraisemblablement pas humaine et elle ne la reconnut que trop bien. Le froid s'était installé dans leur compartiment. Rémus ne bougeait pas d'un pouce attendant ce que la créature allait faire. Puis, elle sentit des idées sombres, lui venir en tête. Son passé ressurgissait plus puissant que jamais. Elle ferma alors les yeux essayant de chasser les souvenirs de son enfance, les cris, les pleurs, les coups, le sang… Alors, elle entendit la respiration saccadée du détraqueur se rapprocher. Elle osa un regard vers lui et se figea d'horreur. Potter… Potter ne touchait pratiquement plus la banquette alors que le gardien d'Azkaban semblait aspirer petit à petit sa vie. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir que tous étaient complètement bloqués, scotchés…

_ Rémus ! cria-t-elle alors.

Ce dernier sortit alors de sa torpeur et forma un patronus qui chassa la créature. Elle sentit alors Potter retombé sur le siège, mais il semblait ne plus être conscient car il tomba lourdement sur son épaule. Elle essaya de le maintenir assis avant de prendre sa tête et de la déposer sur ses genoux.

_Potter… Potter… Harry !? entonna-t-elle alors en lui tapant légèrement le visage.

Alors, il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda intensément. Elle était penchée sur lui, ses cheveux blonds et légèrement ondulés cascadant autour de son visage. Sa peau était blanche comme le lait et son visage fin. Son nez était légèrement trop long et délicatement pointu au bout. Ses yeux… Ses yeux marron étaient inquiets et semblaient cacher un secret… Un secret terriblement intéressant…

_ Harry… Ça va ? demanda alors Hermione en s'agenouillant auprès de lui.

Alors, Potter se releva péniblement et elle regarda enfin autour d'elle. Hermione était de retour, les lumières rallumées et le train reparti. Tout ça s'était passé alors qu'ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Elle se foutrait des baffes si elle le pouvait en cet instant. Elle passa sa main sur son front et prit une grande inspiration avant de relever la tête. Potter était blanc comme un linge et contemplait obstinément ses genoux. Elle regarda alors Rémus qui la fixait avec inquiétude. Elle hocha alors légèrement la tête. Elle allait bien…

_ Comment tu te sens ? demanda alors Ron à son ami.

_ Ca va… Je… Où est passé cette… c'était quoi cette chose ? Qui a crié ?

_ Personne n'a crié… Enfin si… elle a crié lorsqu'elle a appelé le professeur… Elle a bien fait, on était tous complètement figé sur place.

La « elle » en question tenta de ne pas relever et se contenta de se taire. Rémus lui tendit alors un morceau de chocolat comme il venait de le faire avec Ginny et Neville. Tous regardaient à présent son parrain et n'osaient dire un mot de plus. Il donna le dernier morceau de chocolat à Harry et ouvrit enfin la bouche.

_ C'était un détraqueur. Un des gardiens d'Azkaban, il était dans le train à la recherche de Sirius Black. Il faut que vous mangiez ça, ça vous fera du bien. Moi, il faut que j'aille m'entretenir avec le conducteur.

Il lança alors un nouveau regard à sa filleule qui hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. Puis, il quitta le compartiment.

_ Qu'est-ce qui m'est-arrivé ? demanda alors Harry en mordant dans son chocolat.

_ Tu es devenu tout raide… tu ne touchais plus ton siège… j'ai même cru un instant que tu avais une attaque…

_ Mais personne d'autre ne s'est évanoui ?

_ Non… J'ai senti Ginny frissonner… et j'ai bien cru que tu allais perdre connaissance à un moment, dit-il en désignant la voisine inconnue d'Harry.

_ Mais tu as été la seule à réagir quand tu as vu ce que cette chose faisait à Harry…

Elle pouvait dire merci au rouquin, car maintenant, tous la regardaient.

_ Grâce à ça, le professeur Lupin a réussi à le chasser mais toi tu… continua alors Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

_ C'était horrible… ajouta Neville, également très pâle.

_Je me suis senti bizarre… comme si je n'allais plus jamais rire…

Ginny se recroquevilla alors sur elle-même en essayant d'étouffer un sanglot. Hermione alla la soutenir et le silence s'installa alors de nouveau. Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration avant de se décider d'intervenir enfin.

_ Les détraqueurs sont les gardiens d'Azkaban, et là-bas ils ont une grande utilité parce qu'ils vident les personnes qui les entourent de tous les sentiments heureux pour qu'il ne reste que les mauvais… Plus les souvenirs sont sombres et terrifiants et plus il est difficile de les combattre parce que la peur et le désespoir prennent le dessus sur tout le reste, et plus les détraqueurs sont intéressés.

Elle fixa particulièrement Ginny et Potter, puisqu'ils semblaient être les plus affectés. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Ginny hocha la tête et lui sourit légèrement, elle le lui rendit rapidement et se tourna vers Potter qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Elle se sentit alors gênée sous ses yeux vert émeraude.

_ Comment tu sais tout ça ? l'interrogea alors Hermione, à la fois surprise et diablement intéressée.

Elle allait répondre mais heureusement, ce fut le moment que choisi Rémus pour revenir. Ce dernier s'installa de nouveau à sa place en face d'elle et les regarda tour à tour.

_ Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans à peine dix minutes, dit-il en s'asseyant. Ça va, Harry ?

Ca dernier hocha la tête et détourna ainsi ses yeux d'elle. Il croqua alors dans son morceau de chocolat.

_ Et toi Mélinda, ça va ?

Cette dernière sourit gentiment à son parrain. Oui, ça pouvait aller… Oh bien sûr, elle irait bien mieux si le détraqueur n'était pas venu et si Potter arrêtait de lui jeter des regards toutes les cinq secondes mais elle irait bien… Elle irait bien…

Ginny se leva alors pour rejoindre ses amis et Neville partit pour retrouver une nouvelle fois Trévor, son crapaud, avant d'arriver en gare. Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Mélinda savait pourtant qu'avoir Harry aussi près aurait dû inciter Rémus à lui parler mais il restait obstinément muet. Mélinda ne se ferait jamais à ce côté passif chez son tuteur. De plus, ça empêcherait Harry de la regarder comme il le faisait, et qu'elle tentait vainement d'ignorer… Comme s'il avait mille et une questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas l'intention de répondre…

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en gare. La foule d'élèves sortit du train tel un raz-de-marée sur la plage. Ils parvinrent tant bien que mal à atteindre la terre ferme et à se diriger vers les diligences. Ils entendirent vaguement Hagrid appelant les premières années. Mélinda se tourna alors vers Rémus, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait être considérée comme une première année… Ce dernier lui indiqua les diligences et ils se séparèrent, laissant sa filleule seule avec le trio. La pluie continuait de tomber drument autour d'eux et ils n'y voyaient pratiquement rien, distinguant à peine les calèches à quelques mètres d'eux. C'est là qu'elle les vit… Les chevaux, ou plutôt ce qui tirait les diligences. Squelettiques, sombres et extrêmement imposants. Nul ne semblait les voir, hormis elle, alors elle préféra ne pas s'y attarder et grimpa à la suite d'Harry avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Au moins maintenant, elle avait juste à attendre. Le reste du voyage continua à se passer dans le silence et elle soupçonnait d'en être la raison. Pour sûr, si elle n'était pas là, le trio aurait déjà commencé à discuter sur leur nouvelle condisciple et leur nouveau professeur. Ils continuaient de la regarder à la dérobée sans pour autant lui adresser la parole et elle n'avait pas l'intention de les inciter à le faire. Parler pour ne rien dire n'avait jamais été sont fort… Enfin, le carrosse s'arrêta devant l'escalier en pierre menant à l'entrée du château. Alors, ils coururent à grande enjambée jusqu'aux grandes portes en bois.

Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os mais au moins maintenant ils étaient à l'abri. Néanmoins, la tranquillité n'était pas de mise dans l'entourage d'Harry Potter car juste devant eux se tenaient celui qu'elle soupçonnait être Drago Malefoy et ses acolytes.

_ Alors, Potter, c'est vrai ce que dit Londubat ? Tu es vraiment tombé dans les pommes ?!

_ Dégage de là, Malefoy ! dit alors Ron alors que le Serpentard leur barrait la route.

_ Toi aussi tu t'es évanoui Weasley ? Il t'a fait peur ce vieux détraqueur, ricana-t-il de sa voix trainante.

_ Il n'a pas dû s'attarder sur toi bien longtemps c'est certain ! Il s'est sûrement dit que comparés aux membres de ta famille qu'il connait déjà, tu ne valais pas la peine d'être pris en compte… tellement insignifiant qu'il va devoir te railler de sa liste des futurs pensionnaires d'Azkaban car après tout un Black de plus ou de moins là-bas, quelle différence ?

A son tour, Mélinda arbora un sourire en coin absolument « Malfoyen ». Le trio ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec un mélange de respect et de surprise. Quant à Drago, ses oreilles étaient tellement rouges qu'elles rivalisaient avec les cheveux de Ron. Néanmoins, le serpent n'eut pas le temps de cracher son venin car Rémus arrivait derrière eux en fronçant les sourcils. Malefoy battit en retraite et préféra se diriger vers la Grande Salle, de nouveau bredouille et la queue entre les jambes. Mélinda aurait bien volontiers rit aux éclats si elle avait été seule.

Alors, ils emboitèrent le pas aux Serpentard lorsqu'une voix appela.

_ Potter, Granger, venez par ici je vous prie !

Celle qu'elle savait être Minerva McGonagall, invita Potter et Hermione à la suivre tout en signifiait à Ron qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il vienne, ce dernier suivit donc Mélinda vers la Grande Salle. Les premières années étaient déjà rassemblées devant l'estrade, mais Mélinda préféra ne pas accélérer le pas au risque de paraître incroyablement stupide. Elle se tint donc derrière eux et attendit son tour. Il fallait bien sûr qu'elle soit la dernière, la laissant douter sur ce qu'aller être sa maison. Elle savait qu'elle avait des capacités hétéroclites, qui n'allaient pas du tout l'aider cette fois… Enfin, elle se retrouva seule devant l'estrade et attira ainsi les regards curieux de tous, elle était bien sûr trop grande pour être en première année.

_ Finalement faisant son entrée en troisième année, Miss Mélinda Dent, conclut le petit professeur de sortilège.

Mélinda monta sur l'estrade, s'installa sur le tabouret et attendit que le professeur Flitwick installe le choixpeau sur sa tête à l'aide de sa baguette.

_ Mmmm… Oui… Oui… Tu aurais dû être réparti deux ans auparavant… Un passé tumultueux et terrifiant que tu as vécu… On a du t'inculquer des facultés qu'un bon nombre de sorciers aguerris ne feraient qu'en rêver… Voyons voir où vais-je te mettre ? Pouffsouffle ne semble pas te convenir bien que ta loyauté pour les gens qui en sont digne est inestimable. Pas Serdaigle non plus bien que tu sois une acharnée du travail bien fait… ce qui laisse… Oh Serpentard semblerait te convenir ! Oui… une longue lignée, plusieurs membres de ta famille viennent de Serpentard… Ton humour acerbe y trouverait facilement sa place…

Mélinda crispa ses mains sur ses genoux, des membres de sa famille étaient allés à Gryffondor aussi.

_ Je vois que tu as une dent contre cette maison… Ils ne t'ont pas fait du bien, je comprends… le courage dont tu as fait preuve ces dernières années est donc décisif et te servira tout au long de ton chemin… GRYFFONDOR ! finit-il par hurler alors que Mélinda relâcha légèrement la pression qui lui tordait les intestins.

Elle se releva sans montrer son trouble et se dirigea vers la table d'où venaient les applaudissements. Elle dut se diriger vers la fin de la table pour trouver une place et vit alors Ron agitant son bras vers elle. L'invitait-il à se joindre à lui ? C'était ce qu'il semblait. Potter et Hermione n'était toujours pas revenus, elle s'assit donc près de lui alors que le rouquin lui offrait un large sourire. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel sourire ? Sans un mot, elle prit place à côté de lui et lui donna un mince sourire en guise de merci.

_ Je voulais te dire que ce que tu avais fait avec Malefoy était juste incroyable !

La raison de la gentillesse du rouquin la surprit outre mesure. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'animosité qu'elle éprouvait envers Malefoy lui fasse gagner du respect et peut-être même une amitié… Et avant que Mélinda ne réponde, ils aperçurent Hermione et Harry se dirigeant vers eux et s'installer en face.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda avidement Ron.

Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre car le professeur Dumbledore se levait pour faire son discours de bienvenue.

_ Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Certains changements ont été opérés cette année dont je dois vous faire part. En effet, le Ministère de la Magie, à cause des circonstances actuelles et malgré mon désaccord, a décidé de placer quelques détraqueurs d'Azkaban autour du domaine, à chaque entrée et sortie. Ainsi, sans permission préalable, il vous sera interdit de quitter le domaine et ils sont là pour y veiller. Ils ne se laisseront pas abuser par des sortilèges ou des déguisements même les plus rares et audacieux. Je vous recommande donc à tous d'être prudent et de ne pas leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal… Il n'est pas dans la nature d'un détraqueur d'être indulgent.

Mélinda jeta un bref regard à Potter qui fixait le directeur intensément. La sorcière soupçonnait le vieil homme de le mettre en garde lui tout particulièrement. Il ne fallait pas tenter le diable…

_ Sur une note plus joyeuse, je voudrai souhaiter la bienvenue à nos nouveaux élèves et tout particulièrement à Miss Mélinda Dent qui fait son entrée en troisième année dans la maison Gryffondor.

Alors, là, elle aurait voulu se cacher dans un trou de souris et ne jamais en sortir. La plupart des élèves applaudirent et elle esquissa un sourire crispé mais poli en guise de remerciement même si elle devait admettre que l'enthousiasme de Ron lui faisait chaud au cœur.

_ Puis, une bienvenue également au professeur Rémus Lupin qui a bien voulu prendre le poste de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Cette fois, Mélinda participa allègrement aux applaudissements alors qu'elle voyait le sourire radieux de Rémus aux côtés de ses collègues.

_ Regarde Rogue, glissa Ron à Harry discrètement.

En effet, le professeur des Potions semblait on ne peut plus irriter par son voisin de table. Mélinda laissa alors échapper un petit ricanement. Oh oui, ça la faisait bien rire. L'état de nerf de Rogue lui faisait même plaisir… Elle se tourna alors vers Ron, puis vers Harry et Hermione. Ses camarades la regardaient bizarrement, sans doute suite à son ricanement.

_ Désolée… c'est juste que Rogue et Rémus se connaissent, ils étaient dans la même année ici à Poudlard. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils étaient très amis… alors je trouve ça drôle, drôle voir même un peu pathétique que Rogue soit aussi rancunier après toutes ces années.

Harry esquissa alors un sourire. Oui, il pouvait comprendre et elle avait raison c'était drôle.

Il échappa un ricanement à son tour avant de se rediriger vers Dumbledore, parlant de la retraite du professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques.

_ Je suis cependant heureux de vous informer que son poste sera désormais occupé par notre cher Rubeus Hagrid.

Alors, la table de Gryffondor explosa de joie à cette nouvelle et Mélinda applaudit également mais avec plus de retenue que ses trois comparses. Le garde-chasse semblait avoir beaucoup d'importance pour le trio. Etant elle-même une adoratrice des animaux, plus que du genre humain, elle était impatiente d'assister à son premier cours. Oui, l'année promettait d'être intéressante et Mélinda ne put s'empêcher de songer que le futur serait sans doute aussi noir que les détraqueurs se tenant dehors sous cette pluie battante. Elle devrait faire attention à ne pas se trahir… A ce moment-là, elle croisa les yeux bleus malicieux du directeur qui la scrutaient avec attention… Avait-il déjà un doute la concernant ? Non, impossible… Cela risquait d'être encore plus dur que prévu…


	3. Chapter 2 : des Amis Fidèles

**NDA :** Bonsoir à tous ! Je prends le temps de remercier tout particulièrement les quatre personnes qui m'ont laissé mes premières reviews : noour, Niakovic, DrizztTeller et . Merci à tous les quatre pour vos avis. J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant )

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes

 **Chapitre 2 : Des Amis Fidèles**

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil dans la tour de Gryffondor, Mélinda se réveilla reposée. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, l'atmosphère du château y était sans doute pour beaucoup. Elle avait un peu discuté avec Hermione avant de se coucher et appréciait la Gryffondor. Elle était gentille et intelligente, c'était certain, mais probablement trop curieuse et Mélinda le lui faisait bien comprendre. Elles venait de se rencontrer et Mélinda étant très secrète, il faudrait sans doute un certain temps avant qu'elle ne fasse vraiment confiance à Miss Granger. Mais cette dernière ne semblait pas refroidie par l'attitude distante de la nouvelle, au contraire, cela l'incitait d'autant plus à s'en rapprocher visiblement car elle continuait de faire la conversation et l'avait même attendu pour descendre à la Grande Salle.

Arrivées à destination, elles virent Harry et Ron déjà attablés et Potter fronçait les sourcils en fixant obstinément son assiette vide.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant à côté du brun.

_ Malefoy, se contenta de répondre Ron en remplissant son assiette tandis que Mélinda prenait place à côté de lui.

_ Tu devrais arrêter de te soucier de ce que les autres pensent et disent, Potter. Malefoy n'est qu'un crétin et ce qu'il te dit ne devrait avoir aucune importance.

Le ton de Mélinda était sans appel. Elle ne regardait même pas Harry dans les yeux, comme s'il s'agissait d'une conversation badine. Le survivant ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'elle avait raison bien sûr mais ce n'était pas les moqueries de Malefoy qui le tourmentaient mais plutôt le fait que le détraqueur n'ait pas quitté son esprit depuis la veille. Mélinda s'en doutait mais il devait passer à autre chose et ne pas laisser ses noires pensées le submerger. Leurs nouveaux emplois du temps furent distribués. Ils virent alors qu'ils avaient deux nouveaux cours aujourd'hui, la divination, puis le soin aux créatures magiques. Elle jeta un regard vers Potter, qui s'était enfin décidé à manger. Elle attendit que le jeune homme avale au moins deux toasts avant de se lever.

_ Où vas-tu ? demanda alors Hermione.

_ Je ne connais pas le château aussi bien que vous et la salle pour le cours de divination est au septième étage. Je préfèrerai ne pas arriver en retard.

Alors, sans un mot de plus, elle prit son sac et sortit de la Grande Salle. Le trio ne mit pas longtemps avant de lui emboiter le pas et la rattraper. Mélinda ne fit aucune remarque. La présence du trio ne la dérangeait pas, il fallait juste qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'elle fasse la conversation, elle n'avait jamais été douée pour parler dans le vide. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient jamais venus dans cette partie du château et se perdirent dans les dédales de couloirs. Fort heureusement, un tableau bien valeureux les aida dans leur « queste » comme il disait si bien. Le chevalier du Catogan et son fringant poney les emmenèrent donc jusque devant la trappe menant à l'antre du professeur de divination : Sibylle Trelawney. La salle de classe était pour le moins atypique avec tous ces poufs et cette atmosphère oppressante empestant l'encens bon marché. Non, décidément, Mélinda commençait à se dire que la divination ne serait pas sa tasse de thé… En parlant de tasse de thé… Mélinda s'installa donc sur un pouf, Harry à sa droite, Hermione à sa gauche et Ron de l'autre côté de cette dernière. Leur professeur, bien qu'ayant une célèbre voyante dans son arbre généalogique, n'avait rien d'impressionnant même si elle faisant ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'être. Elle savait focaliser l'attention, c'était certain, mais Mélinda la trouvait juste extravagante et bien trop bruyante. Hermione marmonnait à côté d'elle tout en secouant la tête, et elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle. Il semblait qu'elle s'amusait à faire peur à ses élèves en leur annonçant des prédictions aussi vagues qu'hasardeuses. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à ce que la grand-mère de Neville Londubat ne soit pas au mieux de sa forme, après tout elle commençait à avoir un certain âge et Mélinda savait qu'elle devrait gérer le drame de sa famille pour le reste de sa vie… Il y avait de quoi ne pas être « bien ». Quant à Lavande Brown, lui prédire que ce qu'elle redoutait le plus se produirait à telle ou telle date ne signifiait rien. Et d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir de cette superficielle Gryffondor, elle ferait en sorte que quelque chose se produise à cette date. Non, tout ceci n'avait ni queue, ni tête mais ils devaient suivre ce cours alors Mélinda essayait de lire les feuilles de thé dans la tasse d'Hermione. Elle pensait distinguer une lune, une aile et une échelle. Elle était donc en train de rechercher la signification de ces symboles dans son livre quand leur professeur passa à leur table et jeta son dévolu sur Ron. Apparemment, la tasse d'Harry était très complexe et contradictoire, étrange, tout comme Harry lui-même … Soudain, Trelawney sursauta de deux mètres en arrière en marmonnant :

_ Quel malheur, quel malheur… Non, ne me demandez rien, il vaut mieux ne pas savoir…

Mélinda leva les yeux au ciel en songeant qu'en disant ça, quelqu'un allait forcément dire :

_ Qu'avez-vous vu professeur ?

Dean Thomas n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'un idiot et se laisser berner ainsi était vraiment stupide mais c'est en jetant un coup d'œil à ses camarades que Mélinda remarqua que seules Hermione et elle-même ne semblaient pas impressionnées par cette pseudo voyante.

Fronçant les sourcils, Mélinda prit la tasse d'Harry.

_ Mon pauvre chéri… Le Sinistros est sur vous, affirma-t-elle la lèvre inférieure tremblotante en regardant Potter.

_ Le présage de la Mort… murmura Lavande en plaçant une main sur sa bouche.

Hermione jeta elle aussi un coup d'œil à la tasse en tournant la tête dans tous les sens.

_ Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit vraiment le Sinistros…

_ Je suis désolée de vous dire ça ma chérie mais je n'ai pas « l'impression » que vous soyez très réceptive aux nombreuses complexités de l'art de la divination, rétorqua Trelawney d'une voix réprobatrice.

_ Je suis de l'avis d'Hermione, je vois plutôt un chien… Ce qui symbolise l'Amitié, ou mêmes des grands amis. De plus, il est placé en haut de la tasse, ce qui implique la fidélité, ou autrement dit des amis fidèles.

Mélinda ne relava la tête de son livre qu'à cet instant pour voir que tout le monde la fixait. Elle voyait le regard réprobateur de Trelawney et celui plein d'espoir de Potter…

_ Je ne suis pas voyante bien sûr, mais personnellement je préfère que l'on me prédise ça plutôt que ma mort car après tout on finira tous par mourir un jour, c'est une certitude donc par déduction on devrait tous avoir un Sinistros tôt ou tard au fond de nos tasses…

Mélinda s'arrêta là dans ses explications et referma son livre. Elle soutint alors le regard du professeur qui finit par acquiescer plus ou moins satisfaite que Miss Dent ne l'ait pas complètement contredite. La nouvelle Gryffondor sourit intérieurement et se tourna vers Hermione qui, elle la regardait avec approbation… Ron et Harry, eux, semblaient pondérer les paroles de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'Harry esquisse un sourire. Oui, il avait compris, ce n'était pas à une tasse de lui dicter le jour où il allait mourir, il ne devait pas avoir peur de ça, ou pas des feuilles de thé en tous cas…

La leçon se termina peu après ça. Ils notèrent leur devoir à faire pour le prochain cours et se dépêchèrent de sortir de cette salle étouffante pour se diriger vers la salle du professeur McGonagall pour le cours de Métamorphose. Mélinda constata alors que malgré son intervention, Harry s'était complètement renfermé dans sa coquille face aux regards insistants de ses autres camarades et les regards noirs de Mélinda à leur encontre n'y changèrent rien. Fort heureusement, face à l'ambiance générale, McGonagall finit par leur demander ce qui se tramait. Hermione s'affaira donc de lui raconter leur premier cours de divination. Elle ne sembla nullement surprise et avoua même qu'il s'agissait d'une habitude du professeur Trelawney pour les novices du château. Elle parvint néanmoins à rassurer complètement Harry qui était déjà bien plus jovial alors qu'Hermione jubilait. Mélinda secoua alors la tête alors qu'elle esquissait un léger sourire avant de changer sa souris en escargot du premier coup sous les regards agréablement surpris d'Hermione et de la directrice adjointe. Elle avait toujours été douée en Métamorphose, à défaut d'avoir des dons de voyance…

Après le déjeuner, vint le cours de Soin aux créatures magiques, avec la Métamorphose et les Potions, c'était sans doute le cours que Mélinda attendait le plus. Elle adorait les animaux, sans doute à cause de ses difficultés avec l'Homosapien en général… De plus après la dispute qu'avaient eu Ron et Hermione au déjeuner au sujet de la divination, elle était bien contente de prendre l'air et elle était certaine qu'Harry également. Et alors que les deux Gryffondors se chamaillaient toujours derrière eux sur les fondements de la divination, Harry et Mélinda descendaient côte à côte vers la cabane de Hagrid. Tout en tentant d'ignorer leurs deux condisciples, ils se jetaient quelques regards en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu sais ce que je crois, Potter ?

Harry sembla surpris qu'elle s'adresse enfin directement à lui mais ne voulait pas lui laisser l'occasion de rebrousser chemin. Il ne savait quoi penser face au regard sérieux de la jeune fille, elle semblait très irritée…

_ Non, mais tu vas me le dire…

_ Je crois qu'un jour, on les retrouvera en pleine dispute et qu'ils finiront par se rouler une grosse pelle pour faire taire l'autre ! s'exclama alors Mélinda assez fort pour que les deux concernés l'entendent et se taisent enfin.

Harry se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. La franchise de Mélinda et les visages à la fois horrifiés et rouges écarlate de ses meilleurs amis valaient leur pesant d'or. C'était juste hilarant. Il entendit alors Mélinda pousser un soupir de soulagement.

_ Ah, merci… je m'entends penser à nouveau, déclara-t-elle alors qu'ils atteignaient la cabane.

Hermione et Ron étaient soudainement devenus muets et Harry avait du mal à ne pas exploser de rire.

Quelque chose parvint néanmoins à atteindre sa bonne humeur retrouvée car Malefoy et sa clique étaient là également. Ils devaient, eux aussi, assister au cours de Hagrid.

Il avait raison de faire la grimace car à peine s'étaient-ils écartés de la cabane en se dirigeant vers la bordure de la forêt que Malefoy commença ses réflexions sarcastiques.

_ Et comment fait-on pour ouvrir ce livre ? demanda-t-il de sa voix trainante alors qu'Hagrid constatait avec gêne que personne n'avait réussi à ouvrir son livre.

_ Il faut juste lui caresser le dos… révéla Hagrid d'une petite voix.

_Oh, lui caresser le dos c'est tout… mais que sommes-nous bêtes ! Nous aurions dû y penser !

_ Tais-toi Malefoy ! s'exclama alors Harry en jetant un regard mauvais au Serpentard.

Hagrid toussa un bon coup et esquissa un sourire. Ils étaient arrivés devant un petit enclos vide bordant les premiers arbres de la forêt interdite.

_ Bien, maintenant, il ne manque plus que les créatures magiques ! Attendez-moi ici, je reviens…

Le demi-géant s'engagea alors à travers les arbres de l'épaisse forêt.

Mélinda se mit au plus près de l'entrée de l'enclos de sorte à observer aux premières loges les animaux qu'Hagrid ramènerait.

_ Cette école est tombée bien bas… Quand j'apprendrai à mon père que ce lourdaud est devenu professeur…

_ Tais-toi Malefoy ! répéta Harry alors qu'il amorçait un pas vers le Serpentard. Mélinda regarda dans sa direction mais Hermione retenait déjà son meilleur ami quand Malefoy imita un détraqueur.

Hermione poussa alors Harry vers l'enclos à côté de Mélinda, l'empêchant ainsi de riposter.

_ Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama alors Parvati Patil en voyant leur professeur revenir avec tout un troupeau de créatures ailés, mi- aigles, mi- chevaux.

Leurs robes dorées pour certains, et boisées pour d'autre, scintillaient sous le soleil de cette belle journée de septembre. Mélinda écarquillait les yeux d'admiration, ils étaient tout simplement éblouissants.

_ Ne sont-ils pas magnifiques ! Ce sont des…

_ Des hippogriffes ! coupa alors Mélinda, toujours aussi subjuguée, même-si elle le cachait extrêmement bien.

Seuls ses yeux reflétaient toute l'émotion qu'elle ressentait de voir ces créatures.

_ Oui… C'est très bien Mélinda ! 5 points pour Gryffondor ! La première chose à savoir est que l'hippogriffe est un animal très fier et extrêmement susceptible. Il vaut mieux ne jamais insulter un hippogriffe ou ça risquerait d'être la dernière chose que vous feriez.

Alors, un d'entre eux se dirigea vers Hagrid en trottant. Il regardait les élèves avec intérêt ou suspicion, Mélinda ne saurait le dire. En tous cas, il s'arrêta à côté d'Hagrid et pencha son bec vers lui.

_ Je vous présente Buck ! Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'ils sont très attachés à la politesse, c'est à vous de faire le premier pas et s'il juge que vous en êtes digne, il vous laissera l'approcher. Qui veut essayer ?

La plupart des élèves reculèrent alors de trois pas, ne laissant qu'Harry et Mélinda à l'entrée de l'enclos. Mélinda se tourna alors vers Harry. Voulait-il la laisser essayer ou préférait-il aider lui-même son grand ami pour son premier cours ? Harry la regarda un instant avant de se retourner vers son professeur.

_ Je veux bien essayer, dit-il alors en s'avançant légèrement.

_ Harry… commença alors Lavande avant qu'un regard glacial de Mélinda ne la coupe dans son élan d'adepte de la divination.

Plus personne n'osa rien dire face au regard de leur camarade et ils se contentèrent d'observer Harry de là où ils étaient. Ron et Hermione étaient livides en regardant leur meilleur ami s'avancer vers cette créature.

Contre toute attente, et sous les bonnes directives d'Hagrid, Harry s'en sortait incroyablement bien et pouvait à présent caresser le plumage de Buck. Un sourire était réapparu sur son visage alors que ses condisciples l'applaudissaient, quelque peu soulagés. Alors sans demander son avis au survivant, Hagrid le souleva de terre et le plaça sur le dos de l'animal. Malgré les protestions d'Harry, le professeur fit s'emballer l'hippogriffe qui déploya ses ailes et s'envola vers les nuages en direction du lac noir. Mélinda souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un « quelle chance » en regardant Potter voler sur le dos de Buck. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Hagrid qui avait la tête relevée vers les cieux lui aussi.

_ Je voulais juste vous dire professeur que ce premier cours est tout simplement passionnant ! s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant auprès de lui.

_ Merci Mélinda ! Mais s'il-te-plait pas de professeur entre nous ! Appelle-moi Hagrid, comme tout le monde !

Mélinda lui sourit gentiment. Oui, elle pouvait faire ça. Puis, Buck revint voler au-dessus de leur tête avant d'atterrir de nouveau dans l'enclos en direction de Hagrid. Le demi-géant aida Harry à descendre avant de se pencher vers lui pour lui parler. Buck en profita pour s'éloigner et approcher la nouvelle personne se trouvant à quelques mètres de lui. Mélinda ne bougea pas, se contentant de sourire à l'animal ailé. Celui-ci avança alors son bec et renifla la tête de la jeune fille avant de finalement le frotter contre ses cheveux. Sans mouvement brusque, elle leva une main pour la passer sur les douces plumes recouvrant le cou de l'hippogriffe.

Harry, Hagrid et les autres regardaient ahuris la jeune femme à côté de l'animal. Elle ne semblait ni avoir peur, ni être surprise par la soudaine convivialité de Buck. Hagrid n'en revenait pas. Jamais Buck n'avait été si en confiance avec une personne qu'il venait de rencontrer et sans les politesses d'usage. Mélinda haussa alors les épaules.

_ J'ai toujours eu un don avec les animaux, dit-elle simplement en continuant de le cajoler.

Puis des pas hâtifs se rapprochèrent d'eux et une voix trainante s'éleva :

_ Oui, tu n'es pas du tout dangereux, n'est-ce pas !

Buck s'écarta alors de Mélinda pour regarder le blondinet qui osait l'importuner.

_ Grosse brute répugnante, s'exclama alors Malefoy en ricanant.

Horrifié, Hagrid tenta de s'interposer mais il était déjà trop tard. Buck s'était cabré et attaquait le Serpentard pour venger l'affront de cette insulte. Sous la force des ailes de Buck, Mélinda était tombée en arrière et se retrouvait à présent au sol à quelques mètres derrière l'animal. Hagrid intervint alors en se postant devant Malefoy, à terre et visiblement touché au bras. Buck galopa alors plus loin, s'éloignant de sa cible. Malefoy se tordait au sol, le bras contre sa poitrine.

_ Je vais mourir… Je vais mourir…

Hagrid le souleva alors de terre et se mit à courir en direction du château.

_ Le cours est terminé, cria-t-il en quittant les lieux.

Harry se dirigea alors vers Mélinda, qui ne s'était pas remise debout.

_ Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

Mélinda releva la tête vers lui et accepta sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

_ Oui, je vais bien… répondit-elle en regardant Hagrid s'éloigner avec Malefoy dans les bras.

Elle sentit alors Harry sursauter légèrement à côté d'elle et put voir Buck frottant affectueusement son bec contre la joue du Survivant. Harry esquissa alors un sourire et offrit une caresse au bec de l'animal.

_ Je crois que c'est le début d'une très grande amitié, déclara alors Mélinda.

Harry se tourna alors vers elle, à la fois surpris et interrogatif. De qui voulait-elle parler ?

_ Entre toi et Buck, bien sûr, précisa-t-elle alors devant l'incompréhension du jeune homme.

Harry esquissa alors un sourire. Oui, Buck serait un ami fidèle, il n'en doutait pas.

_ Espérons juste que Malefoy n'essaye pas de se venger sur lui…

Mélinda et Harry se regardèrent dans les yeux. Oui, il était bien capable de tout rapporter à son père et Dieu seul savait ce que Lucius Malefoy ferait à l'animal qui avait blessé son fils… Rien que pour discréditer Hagrid, et donc par extension Dumbledore, Harry était certain que Malefoy Senior serait impitoyable.

En retournant à la tour de Gryffondor, l'ambiance était de nouveau morose. Comme première journée, ils avaient été servis. Ils s'en souviendraient longtemps. Mais il restait encore un cours qu'ils attendaient avec impatience, ou, tout du moins, ceux qui ne connaissaient pas Rémus Lupin aussi bien que Mélinda… Oui, Mélinda avait hâte de voir Rémus à l'œuvre mais elle avait surtout envie d'assister au cours du redouté et non moins talentueux maître des potions, Severus Rogue.


	4. Chapter 3 : un Epouvantable Epouvantard

**Chapitre 3 : Un Epouvantable Epouvantard**

Les jours qui suivirent furent des plus moroses pour les Gryffondors. Tous avaient le cœur lourd concernant Hagrid. Evidemment, le trio doré, comme Mélinda s'amusait à surnommer les trois Gryffondors, était allé rendre visite à Hagrid le soir de l'accident, mais ce n'était pas brillant. Le conseil d'administration avait été prévenu et Dieu seul savait que Lucius pouvait encore avoir une influence sur eux… ça s'annonçait plutôt mal. Quant à Malefoy, Mélinda avait envie de lui mettre des claques rien qu'en le voyant gémir pour un rien. Il n'avait strictement plus rien, ça crevait les yeux mais il en profitait au maximum. Ainsi, le petit prince des serpents ne revint en classe que pour le premier cours de Potions de l'année. Cours en commun avec les Gryffondors bien entendu…

Mélinda avait attendu ce cours toute la semaine. Avec quelqu'un comme Rémus, elle avait dû s'habituer à préparer toutes sortes de potions très tôt et elle avait toujours adoré ça. Alors, oui, elle savait que Rogue était un Serpentard désagréable et que le trio ne le portait pas dans son cœur mais elle avait des raisons personnelles de vouloir se faire sa propre idée sur le maître des potions du château. Elle était installée à une table avec Neville et Hermione tandis que Ron et Harry étaient un peu plus loin et devaient se coltiner le travail ingrat de Malefoy. Elle voyait bien qu'ils essayaient de mettre de l'eau dans leur vin et Rogue n'arrangeait rien à leur calvaire. Elle pouvait accorder que Rogue favorisait les serpents, c'était certain.

Sa potion de Rattatinage avançait bien, elle était plutôt contente d'elle. Neville, en revanche, ne semblait pas être le meilleur élève de cette classe… car à ce moment de la préparation, sa potion aurait dû être vert claire comme celle de Mélinda et celle d'Hermione mais la sienne était orange… Comment avait-il pu rater sa potion à ce point resterait un mystère mais Rogue n'avait aucune indulgence pour le pauvre Neville et lui tomba dessus comme la misère sur le monde.

_ Orange, Londubat ! hurla presque Rogue, faisant ainsi se retourner toute la classe vers eux. Cela serait-il trop vous demander d'accorder un tant soit peu d'attention aux instructions que je vous ai donné pour cette potion ? Sera-t-il possible un jour de faire rentrer quelque chose dans votre crâne ?

Mélinda était désolée pour Neville, et n'en revenait pas de l'humiliation que subissait le pauvre garçon à cause de son professeur. Ne pouvait-il lui enseigner quelque chose sans lui crier dessus ?

_ Si vous me le permettez, professeur, je pourrais l'aider ? proposa alors Hermione d'une petite voix.

_ Je ne crois pas vous avoir permis de jouer les intéressantes, Miss Granger, répondit-il faisant ainsi rougir de honte la pauvre Hermione qui se ratatina sur sa chaise.

_ Peut-être auriez-vous besoin d'une petite motivation, Londubat ! A la fin du cours, nous ferons tester votre potion à votre crapaud, il vaudrait donc mieux qu'elle soit réussie…

Il était d'une cruauté sans nom, pensa alors Mélinda en le voyant retourner vers son bureau. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un professeur puisse être d'une telle méchanceté envers l'un de ses élèves mais apparemment cela ne choquait personne dans la salle. Ce genre d'humiliations devait donc être courant pour Neville, ainsi que pour Potter, semblait-il… Heureusement, elle entendit Hermione accepter d'aider Neville pour sa potion. Elle sourit intérieurement. Décidément, la Gryffondor était très généreuse et loyale. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur, au moins avec l'aide d'Hermione, Neville avait une petite chance de conserver Trevor à la fin du cours…

En revenant sur Potter et Weasley, elle s'aperçut que les deux Gryffondors avaient momentanément abandonné leur potion pour parler à Seamus Finnigan. Cela devait être très important, vu les têtes qu'ils faisaient, et même Malefoy se mêlait à la conversation… Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Mélinda fronça alors les sourcils et s'obligea à se concentrer de nouveau sur sa potion.

Lorsque la fin du cours approcha, Rogue revint se planter devant Neville, comme promis.

Il attira de nouveau l'attention de la classe et saisit le crapaud de Neville dans ses grandes mains blanches.

_ Voyons voir si vous avez retenu cette leçon, Londubat. Maintenant, soit vous avez réussi votre potion et votre crapaud rapetissera jusqu'à devenir un têtard soit vous avez échoué et il sera empoisonné.

Neville devint blanc comme un linge et tentait de retenir vaillamment ses larmes devant ce tortionnaire. C'était tout simplement vicieux…

Alors, Rogue versa quelques gouttes de la potion dans la gueule du crapaud. La salle devint silencieuse. Tout le monde retenait son souffle…

Finalement, le crapaud devint un têtard frétillant dans la paume du professeur qui fronça les sourcils d'un air déçu.

Les élèves de Gryffondor laissèrent exploser leur joie et applaudirent à tout rompre tandis que les Serpentards arboraient les mêmes mines que leur enseignant.

_ Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor ! s'exclama-t-il en redonnant à Trévor sa taille normale et interrompant ainsi l'allégresse des lions. Je vous avais interdit de l'aider Miss Granger !

Puis, il se retourna sous les yeux médusés des élèves. Mélinda ne put retenir les paroles qui sortirent de sa bouche.

_ Cinq points en moins parce que la potion était bien préparée ?

_ Excusez-moi ? demanda alors l'homme aux cheveux gras tandis que les autres élèves n'osaient pas bouger d'un pouce.

_ Pour vous la loyauté, l'intelligence et l'amitié d'Hermione, sans parler du courage dont a fait preuve Neville, valent cinq points en moins à vos yeux !?

Les Serpentards la regardaient comme si elle était folle de s'opposer ainsi à Rogue tandis que les Gryffondors savaient très bien comment ça allait finir et en grimaçaient d'avance. Harry et Ron eux, la contemplaient avec un mélange de surprise et d'admiration, et même Hermione et Neville étaient partagés entre la reconnaissance et la culpabilité. La culpabilité, parce qu'elle était en train de les défendre mais ça allait lui coûter cher.

_ Attention, Miss Dent, je n'avais rien à vous reprocher jusqu'à présent. De plus, pour une Gryffondor, votre potion était remarquablement exécuter. Alors, je vous conseillerais de rester à votre place et de me laisser faire mon travail comme je l'entends !

_ Alors… pour vous, l'amitié, la famille, la compassion, le courage… Tout ça n'a aucune valeur à vos yeux…

C'était une affirmation, et non une question. Severus Rogue n'était pas en colère, il était confus parce que le ton employé n'était pas insolent… Elle ressemblait plutôt à une petite fille déçue. Mélinda détacha alors ses yeux du professeur, elle rassembla ses affaires. Elle s'arrêta dans son élan lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que tous la fixait encore. Elle était gênée mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

_ Est-ce que le cours est fini, professeur ? demanda-t-elle, le plus poliment du monde.

Rogue sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur. Il avait eu l'impression, l'espace, d'un court instant, d'être projeter des années en arrière, à l'époque où lui-même n'était encore qu'un élève. Il se reprit alors et remit son masque impassible, sans pour autant quitter des yeux la nouvelle élève.

_ Le cours est terminé. Et j'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor pour votre insolence à corriger au plus vite, Miss Dent…

Mélinda tint tête à son nouveau professeur sans dire le moindre mot. Le maître des potions lui jeta alors un dernier regard empli de dédain avant de se tourner vers son bureau.

Ni une, ni deux, les élèves récupérèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la sombre salle du maître des potions. Mélinda fut la première à quitter les lieux mais le trio doré la rattrapa facilement.

_ C'était juste magistrale ! s'exclama Ron en arrivant à sa hauteur.

_ Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour ne perdre que vingt points mais il faudra que tu m'apprennes ton secret, renchérit Harry avec un large sourire.

_ Oui ça serait utile, pas vrai Hermione ? Hermione ?

Mélinda fronça alors les sourcils en se retournant et vit Hermione quelques mètres derrière eux, arriver en courant. Etrange, elle aurait juré qu'Hermione était partie juste après elle…

_ Où étais-tu ? demanda alors le rouquin.

_ Quoi ? Oh, j'avais juste… oublié mon livre dans la salle, affirma-t-elle.

La Gryffondor empoigna alors la main de Mélinda et la tira en direction de la Grande salle pour le déjeuner.

_ Merci pour ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire.

Mélinda acquiesça simplement en lui rendant un faible sourire. Oui, elle avait défendu ses deux camarades mais elle avait surtout fait ça pour tester Rogue et la déception avait été de taille. Néanmoins, il fallait qu'elle passe à autre chose, il n'en valait pas la peine. Alors, elle tourna le regard vers le sac d'Hermione, celui-ci, bien rempli, semblait sur le point de craquer. Etrange, il n'avait pourtant que Défense contre les forces du mal cet après-midi…

_ T'as pas l'impression qu'elle nous cache quelque chose ?

Ron n'avait pas tort. Mélinda aussi avait des soupçons, personne ne pouvait avoir autant de cours… même Hermione Granger.

Le déjeuner se passa sans encombre et pour une fois les garçons étaient même en avance afin d'arriver le plus vite au possible au premier cours de Rémus. Puisqu'elle connaissait le professeur, Mélinda était susceptible de savoir ce qu'il allait leur enseigner. Alors sur le chemin, comme depuis une semaine, les Gryffondors ne se privèrent pas pour la bombarder de questions. Cependant, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Rémus avait prévu pour ses cours, même si elle avait tenté de le découvrir par elle-même… Elle savait toutefois que son tuteur ne les décevrait pas… C'était la seule consolation et information qu'elle pouvait leur donner.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans la salle de Défense et s'assirent le plus près possible du bureau professoral. Mélinda ne fit guère attention à côté de qui elle s'asseyait. L'important était qu'elle ait une bonne place pour observer et soutenir Rémus. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la tignasse brune d'Hermione assise juste devant elle ainsi que les cheveux roux du dernier fils Weasley à côté d'elle. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle ferma brièvement les yeux avec de tenter un regard vers la personne assise à sa droite. En effet, Harry Potter se tenait nonchalamment sur le siège voisin. Se sentant sans doute observer, il se tourna vers elle et esquissa un sourire. La jeune fille le lui rendit tout en se maudissant pour sa stupidité. Elle s'était pourtant jurée de ne pas s'attacher, surtout pas à lui ! Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait nier que le trio doré la faisait se sentir à l'aise et appréciée. Pour elle, la solitude était une habitude qu'elle avait cultivée avec soin afin de souffrir le moins possible. Si elle s'attachait trop à eux… Elle craignait de ne pas supporter leur perte… C'est sur ses noires pensées et sous le regard inquiet du Survivant que Rémus Lupin fit son entrée. Mélinda ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Bien sûr, sa garde-robe n'était pas de prime jeunesse mais elle pouvait voir qu'il avait repris des couleurs grâce aux bons repas du château et eu droit à de bonnes nuits de sommeil.

Le professeur déposa alors ses affaires sur le bureau et ne prit que sa baguette avant de se rediriger vers la sortie.

_ Vous n'aurez besoin que de vos baguettes aujourd'hui nous ferons une séance de travaux pratiques. Veuillez me suivre s'il-vous-plait.

Les élèves furent des plus surpris. Ils n'avaient jamais eu qu'un seul et unique cours de travaux pratiques l'année passée qui fut des plus mémorables. C'est donc mal assuré qu'ils suivirent leur enseignant à travers les couloirs du château. Après une brève incartade avec Peeves, brillamment gérée par leur professeur qui lança un sortilège cuisant à l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la salle des professeurs. Mélinda fronça alors les sourcils. Que pouvait bien avoir Rémus derrière la tête pour les amener ici ? Il les fit alors rentrer dans la pièce pour se retrouver face au Professeur Rogue. Le sourire mauvais qu'il arborait ne laissait présager rien de bon sur ses intentions.

En effet, en s'adressant à son collègue, le maître des potions discrédita une nouvelle fois Neville et Hermione tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Cependant, comme Mélinda s'y attendait, Lupin ne se laissa alors aucunement démonter et confessa qu'il comptait sur l'aide du jeune homme pour l'introduction de son premier cours. La Gryffondor, ainsi que la plupart de ses camarades, ne put empêcher un sourire en coin de s'étirer sur son visage. Néanmoins, elle le cacha bien vite car le directeur des Serpentards passa juste à côté d'elle en reprenant sa route vers la porte. A cet instant, leurs prunelles se croisèrent. Mélinda soutint alors une nouvelle fois le regard de son professeur. Elle frôlait l'insolence sans dépasser la ligne rouge. Rogue le voyait et semblait crispé de ne pas pouvoir agir face à cette élève rebelle. Cependant, il n'en fit rien et sortit de la pièce. Jusqu'au dernier moment Mélinda l'accompagna et à l'instant où la porte se ferma, elle redirigea son regard pour rencontrer celui d'Harry.

Ce dernier semblait aux anges et contemplait la jeune fille avec un mélange d'émerveillement et d'admiration. Alors quand Mélinda risqua un regard vers ses autres camarades, elle put déceler un certain agacement chez les Serpentards et une expression similaire à celle d'Harry chez les Gryffondors. Elle revint finalement à Potter qui ne cessait de la dévisager avec un grand sourire. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise de l'attention qu'on lui accordait. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un ricanement venant de leur professeur.

_ Te serais-tu déjà faite remarquer par ce cher professeur Rogue, Mélinda ? Tu aurais peut-être pu au moins attendre le deuxième cours, non ?

Mélinda se retint de répliquer à son parrain qu'il était mal placé pour lui jeter la pierre et rangea son frein en le regardant se diriger vers une armoire au fond de la salle.

_ Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! chuchota-t-elle alors à Harry en suivant le mouvement en direction de Rémus.

Le survivant ne semblait pouvoir s'en empêcher et préféra la suivre et se poster juste à côté d'elle avec le même sourire mais cette fois sans la fixer. Il ne put voir alors sa camarade lever les yeux au ciel avant de le bousculer légèrement. Surpris, Harry contempla le sourire en coin de la Gryffondor et lui rendit son regard taquin. Par contre, ce que les adolescents ne remarquèrent pas, ce fut les yeux de leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Sans le laisser paraître, le maraudeur était ému de les voir se rapprocher. Même s'il savait que sa filleule ne se laissait pas facilement amadouer, il était heureux de constater qu'elle ne repoussait pas Harry comme il l'avait tant redouté. Ça lui laissait un certain espoir…

Soudain, alors qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés autour, la vieille armoire se mit à bouger. L'humeur de Mélinda changea alors du tout au tout et son masque se remit en place sur son visage au grand damne du survivant. Cependant, il était intrigué par ce que Lupin leur réservait. Il ne fallait pas réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre ce qui résidait dans cette penderie. En tous cas pas pour Mélinda, mais en voyant le visage de Potter, elle comprit que la créature lui était complètement inconnue. La chance, se dit-elle. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que pouvait faire un épouvantard et en voyant son parrain interroger tour à tour Hermione puis Harry, elle se dit qu'il devait être fou pour leur imposer ça dès leur premier cours. Les explications pour venir à bout de cette créature étaient très simples en théorie mais la pratique était une toute autre affaire. Oh bien sûr, la plupart des élèves devaient avoir des peurs raisonnablement ordinaires et donc il pouvait être aisé de retourner la situation… En théorie…

Elle ne put empêcher un léger rire, comme le reste de la classe, en entendant la peur de Neville. Le professeur Rogue fait peur à tout le monde… Oui, c'était une façon de voir les choses. En revanche, lorsque l'épouvantard sous la forme du ténébreux professeur se retrouva affublé des attires de la grand-mère du Gryffondor. Mélinda ne put retenir un gloussement. L'hilarité générale était de mise, surtout pour elle et Potter. Oh oui, c'était définitivement une image à garder précieusement pour plus tard. La petite nouvelle pouvait être fière de son parrain et admit alors que son idée méritait réflexion lorsqu'elle vit le visage rayonnant du jeune Londubat. Sur ordre de leur enseignant, chacun réfléchit alors à leurs peurs les plus sombres. Mélinda n'en avait pas besoin malheureusement. Elle ne savait que trop bien de qui elle avait peur et c'était pour cela qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rémus tenait à ce que tout le monde la regarde différemment en voyant de quoi elle avait peur… Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'un individu lambda pouvait supporter ni de voir, ni de vivre…

Puis, vinrent les peurs des autres élèves. Mélinda avait raison, les phobies de ses camarades étaient relativement simples. Parvati Patil avait peur des momies, Ron des araignées, Seamus du spectre de la mort (Mélinda dut admettre que la créature avait de quoi faire peur), et Dean d'une main coupée mais vivante. Alors, vint le tour d'Harry. C'est à cet instant qu'elle comprit que Rémus n'avait pas du tout réfléchi à l'implication d'Harry et de sa plus grande peur. Elle, qui se tenait juste derrière le survivant, vit son parrain se précipiter devant son élève. Comme prévu, l'épouvantard se transforma en pleine lune, sous les regards d'incompréhension de l'assemblée. Finalement, la créature revint vers Neville qui lança avec assurance un Riddikulus, et éclata de rire devant l'allure de sa hantise déguisée en femme.

Mélinda ne pouvait nier qu'elle était soulagée. Elle n'aurait pas à l'affronter et lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Rémus se poser sur elle, elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas non plus pensé à elle en organisant son cours.

_ Bravo à tous ! s'exclama-t-il avant de récompenser chaque élève ayant affronté l'épouvantard, ainsi qu'Hermione et Potter pour avoir répondu correctement aux questions au début du cours.

Il annonça ensuite la fin de la leçon et les élèves commencèrent à sortir de la salle des professeurs. Et Mélinda aurait fait de même si Harry ne restait pas obstinément figé sur place, son attention braquée sur la penderie. La Gryffondor chercha alors des yeux Hermione ou Ron mais ils étaient malheureusement déjà sortis. Elle se résigna alors à se diriger vers lui.

_ Potter ? Tout va bien ?

Ce dernier sursauta alors en entendant la voix de sa camarade.

_ Pourquoi m'a-t-il empêché d'affronter l'épouvantard ?

_ Je ne sais pas… mentit-elle en le scrutant avec une légère inquiétude. Tu devrais lui poser la question. Je suis sûre qu'il doit avoir ses raisons.

Harry acquiesça alors légèrement sans bouger pour autant.

_ Allez viens, les autres sont tous déjà partis.

Elle le vit alors secouer la tête et la suivre vers la sortie pour retourner dans leur salle de cours, récupérer leurs affaires. En retrouvant les autres, les deux lions constatèrent qu'ils parlaient tous avec animation du cours qui venait de se dérouler. Tous les Gryffondors semblaient ravis. Hermione regrettait toutefois de ne pas avoir pu affronter l'épouvantard. Potter et elle restèrent muets pendant la discussion. Mélinda était cependant ravie de l'engouement de ses camarades pour le cours de son parrain. Le meilleur cours qu'on n'ait jamais eu, avait même proclamé Ron. Voilà qui allait lui faire plaisir. Cependant, Mélinda ne pouvait qu'être mitigée en constatant le visage déprimé du Survivant. Il y avait de quoi bien sûr… Il devait penser que Rémus ne lui faisait pas confiance ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. L'adolescente n'avait aucune envie de donner d'explications à Potter car elle estimait que c'était à Rémus de lui donner des éclaircissements sur ses agissements. Elle n'allait pas commencer à devenir la psy attitrée du Garçon-qui-avait-survécu. Non, le jeune homme devra compter sur l'auteur de sa mauvaise humeur pour retrouver le sourire. Néanmoins, elle ne savait pas à quel point la tâche allait être ardue, notamment, avec les évènements des jours à venir.


	5. Chapter 4 : une Visite Inattendue

**Chapitre 4 : Une Visite Inattendue**

Les jours qui suivirent, furent des plus étranges au goût de Mélinda. Cela n'arrangea pas son humeur déjà exécrable… Il fallait cependant voir le bon côté des choses. Le cours de Rémus faisait l'unanimité, hormis pour Malefoy et sa clique, mais ça Mélinda en était plutôt satisfaite. Au moins, les Serpentards détestaient Lupin autant que les Gryffondors haïssaient Rogue. De plus, le fait que l'épouvantard de Neville ait pris l'apparence du seigneur des cachots déguisé en vieille femme avait fait le tour de l'école. Evidemment, pour donner le change, Rogue s'en donnait maintenant à cœur joie avec les lions, enfin plus que de coutume, avec notamment ses cibles favorites : Harry, Neville et, depuis peu, Mélinda. Cette dernière avait revêtu un masque si tenace que les paroles du maître des potions n'avaient que peu d'impact sur elle. Elle se contentait de réaliser ses potions du mieux possible tout en défiant du regard son professeur. Son orgueil était grand et ce n'était pas cet homme aux cheveux graisseux qui allait l'intimider, elle en avait vu d'autre.

Bien sûr, Potter n'aimait pas les cours de Divination, comme beaucoup d'entre eux. L'atmosphère étouffante de la salle n'arrangeait rien et Mélinda n'accordait que peu de crédit aux prédictions de la « voyante ». Alors, elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas s'endormir pendant ses cours et Hermione de temps à autre lui donnait un coup de coude pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas prendre. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas la plus studieuse des élèves et quand le sujet ne l'intéressait pas, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Alors, elle tentait tout comme Ron et Harry, de ne pas succomber au sommeil…

Quant au cours de Soin aux créatures magiques, les leçons suivantes furent des plus décevantes et déplaisantes à la fois. Les Véracrasses étant leur nouveau sujet d'étude, les élèves n'avaient à présent plus aucun intérêt pour cette matière. Le pauvre Hagrid avait perdu toute confiance en lui, au grand dam de Mélinda qui avait été emballée par son premier cours. Alors, lorsque Ron leur murmura : « Mais qui peut bien s'intéresser à ces répugnantes créatures ? », la jeune femme pris la mouche.

_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'un animal ne semble pas digne d'intérêt qu'il ne mérite pas qu'on s'occupe de lui ! Alors, boucle-là Ronald et soutiens ton ami Hagrid dans cette épreuve qui n'est pas prête d'être terminée ! Fais au moins un effort pour lui, même s'il s'agit… de ça…

Elle grimaça alors en gavant un nouveau Véracrasse avec de la salade. Bien sûr que cette besogne lui donnait envie de vomir mais elle respectait les animaux plus que l'Homme en général. Alors même si elle aurait voulu étudier n'importe quoi d'autre, au moins ils n'étaient pas dans les cachots avec Rogue… Oui… elle se consolait comme elle pouvait… Plongée dans ses pensées et accaparée par sa tâche, elle ne remarqua même pas les fins sourires d'Hermione et Harry, ainsi que les yeux exorbités du rouquin la fixant. Ça avait au moins eu le mérite de lui clouer le bec.

Le soir même, Mélinda n'aspirait qu'à lire son livre de potions au coin du feu dans la salle commune. Elle fut tranquille jusqu'en début de soirée, quand le professeur McGonagall vint accrocher le papier annonçant le premier weekend à Pré-au-lard. Le brouhaha incessant qui en résulta, la gonfla outre mesure mais elle resta obstinément sur le sofa appuyée contre l'accoudoir. Hermione et Ron parlaient non loin d'elle avec enthousiasme de ce prochain weekend. Elle tenta de les ignorer mais il lui était difficile de ne pas laisser une oreille traînée alors qu'ils discutaient d'Honeydukes, de Zonko ou de la cabane hurlante… La cabane hurlante… Rémus lui en avait tellement parlé qu'elle aurait bien voulu mettre une vraie image sur son imagination. Malheureusement, son cher parrain ne lui avait pas donné l'autorisation de sortir du château. Elle savait que c'était pour son bien et sa sécurité mais l'envie de se rebeller était parfois bien plus tentante que ce besoin de sûreté omniprésent.

Ce fut cet instant que choisis Potter et ses équipiers pour revenir de leur premier entraînement de Quidditch. Mélinda haussa un sourcil en voyant leur état déplorable. Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os, couverts de boue et semblaient avoir survécu à un ouragan avant d'atteindre la tour de Gryffondor. Potter s'installa alors à côté d'elle en s'affalant sur le sofa. Mélinda fit alors une grimace avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

_ Tu ne pourrais pas aller prendre une douche avant de salir le canapé où tout le monde s'assoit Potter ?

Harry se tourna vers elle un instant. Visiblement, il n'y avait même pas pensé…

_ Je nettoierai après… répliqua-t-il, la fatigue transpirant dans sa voix alors que Mélinda levait les yeux au ciel.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il enfin en remarquant la foule inhabituelle occupant la salle commune à cette heure-ci.

_ Premier weekend à Pré-au-lard, lui répondit Ron en désignant le tableau d'informations.

Le survivant se renfrogna d'autant plus. Parfait, il n'allait pas bouger de sitôt, pensa alors amèrement Mélinda. Hermione et Ron tentèrent alors de le réconforter autant que possible. Ron suggéra même qu'il demande la permission au professeur McGonagall. Alors, sentant le vent venir, la jeune Dent rouvrit son livre de potions et se cacha derrière. En effet, une nouvelle dispute éclata peu après entre le rouquin et Miss-je-sais-tout. Mélinda leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel tout en jetant un regard au survivant, qui, lui, la fixait d'un air fatigué et amusé. « Tu t'y feras », lui murmura-t-il alors. Malheureusement, la querelle continua jusqu'à ce que Ron dise et qu'Hermione réponde :

_ Mais il ne va quand même pas être le seul à ne pas venir ?

_ Il ne sera pas seul ! Mélinda sera avec lui !

La concernée sortit alors de derrière son livre, ne cachant pas la surprise de son visage, tout en se demandant comment elle pouvait savoir ça.

_ Je… J'ai juste remarqué que tu ne participais pas à notre conversation sur le sujet et que la nouvelle ne t'avait même pas intéressée… alors… j'ai supposé que c'était parce que toi non plus tu ne pouvais pas y aller…

Jamais deux sans trois, Mélinda regarda de nouveau au plafond, mais cette fois sans le dissimuler.

_ Tu es trop perspicace pour ton propre bien Hermione, marmonna-t-elle alors pour toute réponse.

La Gryffondor considéra cela comme un compliment et esquissa un petit sourire timide.

_ Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? lui demanda alors Ron.

_ Rémus ne m'a pas donné l'autorisation nécessaire.

Une réponse claire et concise qui aurait pu se passer de commentaire mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité du plus jeune fils Weasley.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien à craindre de Black, toi, chuchota-t-il alors en se penchant légèrement.

_ Black est un assassin qui a tué treize personnes avec un seul sortilège ! Croire qu'il ne s'en prendra qu'à Potter est une idée des plus stupides ! S'il arrive à ses fins, il se fichera bien des victimes collatérales qu'il pourra faire…

Le ton qu'elle avait employé, était sombre mais avait de nouveau eu pour effet de les laisser sans voix. Mélinda pensa donc qu'elle pouvait finalement se replonger dans ce fichu bouquin mais c'était sans compter sur Pattenrond qui sauta alors sur ses genoux. Le chat était intelligent, il avait senti sa colère et tentait de l'apaiser par sa simple présence. Il s'allongea ainsi confortablement sur elle et l'adolescente arbora alors un fin sourire derrière son livre tout en caressant affectueusement l'animal. Harry, qui était le seul à pouvoir contempler le regard attendri de sa camarade, pensa alors que son expression était bien plus agréable en cet instant.

Néanmoins, le calme n'était pas fait pour durer dans ce fichu château et une nouvelle confrontation éclata entre Ron et Hermione. Cette fois-ci, cela concernait Pattenrond et Croûtard. Le chat n'était pas stupide et comprenait tout ce qui se disait au grand désespoir de Ron et de son rat. Alors, lorsque Pattenrond sauta des genoux de Mélinda pour se jeter sur le sac du rouquin, Miss Dent pensa que la dernière heure du rat était arrivée. Elle l'avait vraisemblablement sous-estimé car il s'en sortit une nouvelle fois alors que Ron le serrait tout contre lui avant de se réfugier dans le dortoir des garçons là où ce maudit chat ne l'atteindrait pas.

_Génial… il va être d'une humeur massacrante pour le reste de la soirée…

_ Oui et je suppose que ça t'incite d'autant moins à aller prendre une douche…

_ Ce pauvre Pattenrond n'y est pour rien ! Ce n'est que son instinct qui le pousse à agir contre son fichu rat !

Mélinda et Harry se regardèrent alors brièvement. Oui, ils pensaient la même chose.

_ Il faut bien avouer que Pattenrond ne laisse pas beaucoup de répit à Croûtard. Je suis d'accord l'instinct des chats les pousse à attaquer les rats mais il faut bien avouer qu'il s'acharne vraiment sur lui, risqua alors Harry.

A cet instant, Hermione lui lança un regard des plus furibonds avant de se lever pour rejoindre à son tour leur dortoir.

_ Génial… elle va être d'une humeur massacrante pour le reste de la soirée… Merci beaucoup Potter…

Harry grimaça alors de nouveau.

_ Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que l'on reste ici encore une heure ou deux…

_ Cela ne fait que repousser l'heure de ta douche…

_ Vas-tu me dire franchement une fois pour toute que je pue, Dent !

_Très bien ! Tu pues Potter !

Loin d'être offusqué, Harry éclata alors de rire et sa camarade l'imita bien malgré elle. Depuis qu'il était sous la menace de Black, Harry avait remarqué que ses amis marchaient sur des œufs et chacun essayait de faire ce qui lui semblait être le mieux. Cependant, le Gryffondor avait surtout besoin que l'on soit franc avec lui. Mélinda Dent ne le ménageait pas et ça lui convenait tout à fait. De plus, il savait lui-même que ce soir, il ne sentait pas vraiment la rose…

-o-

Puis, le premier weekend à Pré-au-lard arriva. Harry choisit d'accompagner ses deux amis jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du château. Comme McGonagall avait refusé de lui accorder le droit de s'y rendre, il avait dû se faire une raison et rester… en sécurité… Mélinda, quant à elle, avait décidé de rendre visite à Rémus, qui devait se trouver dans son bureau. C'était la première fois depuis la rentrée qu'elle venait dans son office et elle pouvait juste en dire qu'il était à l'image de son occupant. Toutes les affaires que possédait son parrain étaient rassemblées ici. Les objets pouvaient paraître vieux et usés mais elle ne les échangerait pour rien au monde. Elle avait grandi avec chacun d'entre eux et y tenait autant que Rémus. Cela allait de sa grande et vieille valise à compartiments jusqu'à ce dessin avec un arc-en-ciel qu'elle lui avait fait bien des années auparavant. Elle aperçut cependant une nouveauté avec l'aquarium trônant au fond de la pièce et recueillant un strangulot. Leur prochain sujet de cours, elle en était certaine.

_ Bonjour Mélinda, comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de son bureau.

_ Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! Comment s'est passé la première nuit du cycle ?

_ Pas trop mal… Severus doit m'apporter ma potion d'un instant à l'autre. Il devait en terminer un chaudron aujourd'hui.

_ Oui… au dernier moment pour que tu sois le plus épuisé possible… Le vil serpent…

Lupin esquissa alors un mince sourire.

_ J'ai appris qu'il te menait la vie dure en potion… Comment vis-tu ça ?

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit amical mais je ne pensais pas, après ce qu'il a lui-même vécu, qu'il pouvait être aussi…

_ Peu compatissant…

_ Oui… Il n'est pas tendre avec Harry non plus… mais il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ça…

_ Son animosité envers James n'a jamais disparu…

Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre eux. Cela arrivait de temps en temps lorsque le sujet devenait trop sérieux. Alors, Rémus préféra revenir sur une note qu'il pensait plus joyeuse.

_ J'ai remarqué que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec Harry, Ron et Hermione.

_ Oui… Ils sont… sympathiques… j'ai l'impression qu'ils m'ont adopté sans que j'ai eu mon mot à dire…

_ Voilà qui est intéressant ! La solitaire que tu es n'a pas réussi à les faire fuir !

La jeune femme se renfrogna légèrement. Elle ne voulait pas aborder le sujet, et surtout, elle ne voulait pas avouer à son parrain qu'elle s'était attachée au trio plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Alors, elle changea de sujet.

_ Et Black ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Rémus perdit alors le peu de sourire qu'il avait gagné en taquinant sa filleule.

_ Il se rapproche… M'est avis qu'il ne tardera pas à atteindre Poudlard…

Mélinda sentit alors l'angoisse et la colère bouillir en elle.

_ Tu dois dire la vérité à Harry ! Tu dois lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé et qui il est vraiment pour lui, avant qu'il ne l'apprenne de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Tu n'es pas objective ! Harry est bien plus en sécurité en ne sachant pas cette partie de l'histoire et je te rappelle que tu nous as juré, à Albus et à moi, de ne rien lui dire !

_ Toi et Dumbledore vous vous voilez la face ! Harry n'est plus un gamin ! Il a le droit de savoir ce qui l'attend et ce qu'il s'est passé ! s'écria-t-elle alors en se levant brusquement.

_ C'est toi qui te voiles la face ! Bien sûr que vous êtes encore des enfants et Harry n'a pas besoin d'un tel fardeau. Il n'a pas besoin de vouloir tuer Sirius. Cette soif de vengeance ne lui apportera rien de bon, tenta de répliquer calmement Rémus.

_ Lui et moi avons vécu des choses loin d'être faciles… Alors, ne me dis pas… Ne me dis surtout pas que nous ne sommes que des enfants ! Non ! Nous n'avons pas eu le luxe de choisir et de n'être que de simples enfants !

Rémus baissa alors la tête et ferma les yeux. Il l'aurait tellement souhaité… Il aurait tant voulu qu'ils gardent tous les deux leur innocence, leur insouciance. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus matures que bon nombre d'élèves de cette école, même les plus âgés. Il savait que sa filleule n'avait d'une enfant que l'apparence désormais. Toutefois, il pouvait encore faire en sorte qu'Harry reste, ne serait-ce qu'encore un peu, un adolescent presque normal. Après tout, il n'avait pas vu et subi les horreurs que sa Mélinda avait eu à endurer…

C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_ Entrez ! somma alors Lupin tandis que Mélinda tentait de se calmer.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer le professeur Rogue, un gobelet légèrement fumant à la main.

_ Je suis au regret de vous déranger dans votre… conversation, Lupin. Mais j'ai la très nette impression que la voix de Miss Dent est passée au travers de la porte.

Mélinda fronça alors les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil derrière le maître des potions. En effet, Harry se tenait quelques pas derrière lui, la tête légèrement baissée, presque honteux… Qu'avait-il entendu exactement ? Pas assez ou trop ? Rémus ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Mélinda, elle, avait des sentiments mitigés. Elle aurait voulu que cela se passe différemment, mais au moins, Rémus allait peut-être faire ce qu'il fallait maintenant qu'il avait le pied à l'étrier…

_ Vous devriez boire ceci tout de suite, Lupin.

_ Merci Severus, c'est ce que je comptais faire.

_ Comme prévu, j'en ai fait un plein chaudron, alors… n'hésitez pas à m'en demander si vous en avez besoin…

_ Merci beaucoup Severus. J'en aurais certainement besoin pour demain.

_ Je vous en prie.

Les deux hommes se défièrent encore quelques secondes du regard avant que le directeur des Serpentards ne rebrousse chemin, non sans jeter un regard furibond à sa nouvelle élève. Les lèvres pincées, il franchit la porte, bousculant presque Harry au passage.

_ Il a raison sur un point Rémus… tu devrais boire ça…

Mélinda croisa alors le regard d'Harry qui s'était rapproché d'elle. Il semblait totalement paniqué à l'idée que son nouveau professeur boive une potion préparée par le professeur Rogue. Elle esquissa alors un fin sourire. Les soupçons du jeune homme étaient totalement fondés mais Rogue était loin d'être stupide.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Potter. Rogue ne se risquerait pas à empoisonner Rémus. Il ne risquerait pas de finir à Azkaban, surtout pas pour lui, crois-moi.

Rémus ricana alors aux paroles de sa filleule avant d'avaler cul sec le remède concocté aux bons soins de son ancien camarade. Il grimaça légèrement au mauvais goût avant d'esquisser un sourire.

_ Je ne m'y ferais jamais…

Mélinda secoua alors la tête et se tourna vers Potter. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Etait-ce parce qu'il se trouvait en leur présence ? Ils avaient une relation complice qui pouvait certainement l'intimider. Ou alors, était-ce la dispute qu'il avait entendu ? Dans tous les cas, l'adolescente allait saisir cette occasion, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

_ Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous laisse discuter.

_ Mélinda…

_ Ne t'en fais pas Potter. Rémus ne mord que lorsqu'il se sent menacer… et si tu as vraiment entendu une partie de notre dispute comme le prétend Rogue… il vaut mieux que tu parles avec lui seul à seul… On se retrouve pour le banquet d'Halloween.

Son ton était sans appel et la jeune femme n'attendit même pas que Rémus ou le Survivant aient le temps de répliquer pour franchir la porte, les laissant face à face.

-o-

Lorsqu'elle retrouva Harry quelques heures plus tard, Mélinda était des plus vexées et irritables. Rémus n'avait rien dit à Harry, le laissant dans le flou total. Harry essayait tant bien que mal de rassurer son amie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait qu'elle soit si en colère, en partie par sa faute, lui donnait envie de la rassurer à tous prix.

_ J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit. Je sais que tu as promis de ne rien dire… et je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es loyale et c'est tout à ton honneur.

Mélinda acquiesça légèrement mais aucun sourire n'apparut sur son visage. Elle restait contrariée et ce malgré les efforts d'Harry. Ron et Hermione, qui s'étaient tenus à l'écart lors de leur conversation, se rapprochèrent d'eux et leur racontèrent leur journée dans le village sorcier. Pour les consoler, Harry et Mélinda avaient chacun reçu un sac de bonbons de chez Honeydukes. La jeune fille était touchée par cette attention et les remercia timidement. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de marque d'affection. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la Grande Salle afin de déguster le fabuleux festin d'Halloween. Le trio d'or avait assuré à la novice que le repas de ce soir était sans nul doute le plus délicieux de toute l'année. Mélinda avait alors momentanément souri à l'enthousiasme de Ronald qui accéléra le pas, tirant sa nouvelle camarade à sa suite.

Comme promis, le diner fut somptueux, enfin, somptueux pour des adolescents avides de friandises et de gâteaux crémeux. C'est donc le ventre bien rempli, qu'ils reprirent leur chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor. Ron et Hermione avaient terminé de raconter leur visite à Pré-au-lard et Harry avait raconté les évènements de l'après-midi à ses meilleurs amis. Mélinda émettait quelques grognements par ci par là mais ne l'avait à aucun moment interrompu dans son récit.

Cependant, arrivés dans le couloir menant au portrait de la grosse dame, la foule les empêchait d'avancer.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda alors Ron, tout en essayant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds.

_ La Grosse Dame ! Elle n'est plus là… Quelqu'un l'a poignardé ! s'écria alors Ginny en passant à côté d'eux.

Le professeur Dumbledore fendit alors la marée d'élèves bloquée dans le couloir. Le quatuor put alors apercevoir ce qu'il restait du tableau. D'immenses entailles le transperçaient de toutes parts et des morceaux de toiles recouvraient le sol. Mélinda fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il avait fallu déployer une rage des plus féroces pour causer tant de dégâts.

_ Mr Rusard, rassemblez les fantômes. Dites-leur de parcourir tous les couloirs du château afin de retrouver la Grosse Dame, demanda le directeur au concierge tout en examinant la toile balafrée.

_ Vous aurez bien de la chance si vous arriver à la retrouver !

L'esprit frappeur était apparu de nulle part et se contentait de flotter nonchalamment au-dessus des élèves.

_ Sais-tu où elle se trouve, Peeves ?

_ Elle se cache Monsieur le chef des professeurs. Elle a honte, voyez-vous, elle était dans un état épouvantable et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps…

_ Sais-tu qui lui a fait cela ? demanda alors Dumbledore, seule personne hormis le Baron sanglant, inspirant une certaine peur et en même temps un certain respect à l'esprit frappeur.

_ Oh bien sûr que oui… Elle a refusé de lui ouvrir la porte sans le mot de passe, c'est pour cela qu'il s'est acharné sur elle… Il faut dire qu'il a toujours eu un sale caractère ce Sirius Black…

La bombe était amorcée. Il était ici quelque part dans le château… Mélinda jeta des coups d'œil à droite, à gauche, cherchant le moyen de sortir de cette foule de Gryffondors. Elle devait aller voir Rémus. Elle devait participer à la fouille de l'école. Elle savait que jamais elle n'obtiendrait la permission mais elle avait d'autres moyens pour circuler sans être reconnue. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une main empoigner la sienne, ne la laissant pas s'échapper. Elle tourna alors son regard vers le propriétaire de cette main légèrement tremblante l'agrippant fermement.

_Ne me laisse pas… murmura Potter, les yeux toujours fixés sur le tableau dissimulant l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor.

Les iris verts du Gryffondor trahissaient une peur, des plus justifiée. Comment pouvait-elle le laisser maintenant ? Sa soif de vengeance valait-elle le coup ? Avait-elle la force d'abandonner le Survivant en proie au doute et à la peur alors qu'il désirait sa présence ? Mélinda referma alors sa main sur celle du jeune homme.

_ D'accord, soupira-t-elle alors qu'ils rebroussaient chemin vers la Grande Salle.

La nuit promettait d'être longue…


	6. Chapter 5 : Comment traiter le mal ?

**Chapitre 5 : Comment traiter le mal ?**

En effet, la nuit avait été longue… Les élèves de Gryffondors avaient très vite été rejoints par ceux des autres maisons dans la Grande Salle. L'intégralité des entrées et sorties, chaque couloir, les moindres recoins du château étaient en train d'être contrôlés par le corps enseignant. L'extinction des feux avait été donnée et les élèves étaient confinés dans leurs sacs de couchage. Mélinda s'interrogeait encore sur la raison pour laquelle Harry s'était accroché à elle et ne l'avait pratiquement plus lâché depuis. Même couché, il était tourné vers elle et la regardait dans les yeux comme si ce simple contact l'apaisait sans qu'elle ait besoin de dire ou de faire quoique ce soit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là… En revanche, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus nier le lien qu'elle avait avec le trio d'or. Ce geste d'Harry envers elle signifiait qu'il lui faisait confiance… Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle dit ou fait pour ça ? Elle avait beau se creuser la cervelle mais… non… elle ne voyait pas.

Ils entendirent la conversation de Rogue et Dumbledore alors qu'ils passaient près d'eux. Rémus ? Aider Sirius Black ? Mélinda en aurait ri avec dédain si elle ne faisait pas semblant de dormir. Jamais Rémus ne pourrait venir en aide à Black après tout ce qu'il avait fait… NON. Jamais. Après ça, le sommeil vint les cueillir promptement mais avec l'angoisse de la venue d'un jour plus sombre encore.

Les Gryffondors avaient de la chance… Un autre tableau avait accepté de prendre la place de la Grosse Dame pendant sa convalescence… Oh oui et quelle chance… Ce cher Chevalier du Catogan avait été le seul assez courageux pour accepter le « poste ». Quant à Harry, le pauvre était surveillé comme le lait sur le feu et ne pouvait plus faire un pas dans le château sans être accompagné. Mélinda le plaignait et le maudissant tout à la fois. En effet, si Harry était suivi, comme le Survivant avait pris pour habitude de se trouver non loin d'elle, cela impliquait donc qu'elle était suivie aussi. Chose qu'elle détestait au plus haut point. Elle ne disait rien mais elle bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Elle aurait bien voulu blâmer son « ami » mais se retenait puisqu'elle savait qu'il n'appréciait pas plus qu'elle cette situation. Alors, elle acceptait sa présence… Son seul moment de répit fut pendant l'entraînement de Quidditch presque quotidien à l'approche du premier match de la saison. Potter eut peur pendant un temps que McGonagall lui interdise de participer aux matchs et aux entraînements. Fort heureusement, leur professeur de Métamorphose avait pris la décision de faire surveiller toutes les séances par Mme Bibine.

Pour couronner le tout, l'équipe de Gryffondor venait d'apprendre qu'ils n'affronteraient pas les Serpentards comme de coutume, mais les Pouffsouffles. Ils pouvaient dire merci à Drago Malefoy qui jouait toujours de sa « blessure » guérie depuis belle lurette. Pour ne rien arranger, plus la date approchait et plus le temps était abominable. Tout pour remonter le moral du Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Cela ne donnait absolument pas envie à Mélinda d'assister au match… Alors, lorsqu'elle en fit part à ses camarades, la réaction de Potter fut disproportionnée…

_ Tu plaisantes ? Tu ne viendrais pas au match de Quidditch !

_ Voulez-vous baisser d'un ton Mr Potter ! s'exclama alors Mme Pince, irritée par le bruit qu'avait provoqué le jeune homme.

Une fois n'est pas coutume mais presque, Mélinda leva les yeux au ciel. Devait-elle vraiment lui expliquer pourquoi elle n'était pas emballée à l'idée de venir ?

_ Est-ce que tu as vu le temps Potter ? Tu sais qu'il sera encore pire dans une semaine ! Alors, excuse-moi de préférer rester au chaud au lieu d'être gelée et trempée sur les gradins !

Potter faisait les cent pas dans la librairie tout en soupirant. Mélinda ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça le déstabilisait autant. Elle n'était pas indispensable… Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil aux deux autres Gryffondors. Ron était anormalement plongé dans son livre de potions, tout en rédigeant son devoir si consciencieusement qu'il en devenait louche. Quant à Hermione, elle semblait lutter contre le sommeil qui était à présent presque insurmontable. Plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle pensait que la Gryffondor semblait épuisée, comme surmenée… Mélinda revint alors sur Potter. Ce dernier la regardait en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement. Elle soupira alors un grand coup avant de lui dire :

_ Bon très bien ! Je te promets d'y réfléchir mais ce n'est pas en me forçant la main que tu obtiendras quoique ce soit de moi Potter !

La jeune femme ouvrit alors son livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal afin de finir le devoir que leur avait donné Rémus sur les strangulots. Elle s'était tellement focalisée qu'elle ne remarqua pas que le Survivant avait repris place à côté d'elle en esquissant un léger sourire. Il se contenterait de ça…

Les pensées de Mélinda vagabondèrent alors vers son lycanthrope de parrain. Les nuits devenaient de plus en plus difficiles… Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il lui avait annoncé qu'il ne pourrait pas assurer certains de ses prochains cours et que quelqu'un s'était proposé pour le remplacer au pied levé… La nouvelle n'allait pas plaire aux Gryffondors, elle incluse… C'est ainsi qu'en fin de semaine, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur classe de Défense animée par Rogue.

_ Ouvrez vos livres page 394.

Le ton employé était sans appel. Cela promettait d'être intéressant s'il menait son cours comme il dirigeait celui en potion… Pour arranger le tout, Potter, qui se trouvait de nouveau à côté d'elle, ne cessait de faire des allers et venues entre elle et Rogue.

_ Excusez-moi professeur, où est le professeur Lupin ?

Mélinda aurait voulu se frapper le front et lui fracasser la tête. Elle ne savait pas si c'était du courage ou de la stupidité mais ne pouvait-il attendre la fin de la leçon au lieu de poser directement la question à Rogue. Il tendait vraiment le bâton pour se faire battre !

_ Le professeur Lupin ne se sentait pas très bien. Il a passé une nuit difficile, voyez-vous, et m'a proposé de le remplacer pour son cours d'aujourd'hui.

Harry put alors constater que leur enseignant fixait plus Mélinda que lui à cet instant. La jeune fille ne paraissait nullement affectée et continuait de tourner les pages de son livre. Par miracle, Harry n'avait pas osé en demander plus à Rogue qui avait continué son chemin vers l'arrière de la salle. Par contre, lorsque sa camarade arriva finalement à la page 394, son visage changea de couleur.

_ Comme le professeur Lupin, ne m'a donné aucune indication sur ce qu'il souhaitait étudier avec vous aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé que ce cours porterait sur les loups-garous.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer à Rogue, qu'ils n'étaient pas censés aborder ce sujet avant quelques semaines.

_ Nous avons déjà étudié les strangulots, les épouvantards, les pitiponks, les…

_ Il ne me semble pas vous avoir demandé votre avis Miss Granger ! s'exclama-t-il afin de faire taire son élève.

Harry put voir alors le professeur posé de nouveau ses yeux sur Mélinda qui continuait de regarder obstinément devant elle. Le jeune Potter fronça alors les sourcils. Que pouvait-il bien avoir en tête en se rapprochant de leur bureau ?

_ Qui peut me dire qu'elle est la différence entre un animagus et un loup-garou ?

Hermione leva alors le bras en l'air, toujours prête pour répondre à une question. Cependant, Rogue ne semblait pas disposée à la laisser répondre.

_ Miss Dent… il me semble que vous avez de nombreuses connaissances sur ce sujet. Vous pouvez sans aucun doute répondre à la question, susurra-t-il en se tenant à côté de la jeune fille, la regardant de haut.

Harry s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son amie. Elle ne laissait déjà d'ordinaire rien paraître sur ses émotions mais, en cet instant, elle semblait davantage se retenir plutôt que de cacher son trouble. Elle ferma alors les yeux quelques secondes avant de relever la tête vers Rogue.

_ Non, professeur.

Rogue esquissa alors un rictus tout en maintenant ses yeux braqués sur elle. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'Hermione.

_ S'il-vous-plait Monsieur ! Un animagus est un sorcier ayant le pouvoir de se changer en animal. Cependant, un loup-garou n'a pas la chance d'avoir ce choix. Il se transforme à chaque pleine lune. La transformation est supposée très douloureuse et difficile à vivre et…

_ Miss Granger, il ne me semble toujours pas vous avoir interrogé ! Ne pouvez-vous laisser une autre personne répondre à une question ou préparer une potion sans vous en mêler et laisser cette personne réussir ou échouer par elle-même !

Mélinda était désolée pour la Gryffondor. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait la réponse à la question. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir et Rogue en jouait… La colère bouillonnait à nouveau en elle alors que Rogue reprenait son cours comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption.

_ Très bien Potter ! Je viendrai au match. Et aussi à tous les matchs de la saison rien que pour te voir battre les Serpentards ! Par-dessus le marché, tu as intérêt de nous faire gagner la coupe de Quidditch et de te pavaner avec dans tout le château sous le nez de Rogue… Je compte sur toi pour lui faire ravaler son venin et qu'il s'empoisonne avec pendant qu'on y est !

Sa camarade était furieuse. Harry le voyait bien et se demandait bien pourquoi Rogue s'acharnait à présent sur elle aussi. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Au moins, il avait ce qu'il voulait : elle viendrait au match, même si elle ne venait pas pour l'encourager, même si elle n'aimait pas spécialement le Quidditch, et que ses raisons étaient plus que discutables, elle serait là… Quelque part il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi sa présence l'apaisait… le rassurait… Mais il était ravi de savoir qu'elle comptait sur lui pour gagner… il ne voulait pas la décevoir.

-o-

Miss Dent avait eu raison concernant le temps le jour du match. Elle était entre Ron et Hermione dans les gradins. La pluie tombait drue et le vent rendait d'autant plus compliqué le vol des joueurs. Mélinda tentait de ne pas perdre Potter des yeux mais sa vision était troublée par l'eau et l'agitation autour d'elle. Soudain, elle le vit prendre un virage serré et se diriger à bride abattu haut dans le ciel. Il avait sans aucun doute aperçu le vif d'or car Cédric Diggory le talonnait de près. Les deux attrapeurs montèrent si haut qu'ils furent dissimulés par les nuages et on ne pouvait plus voir ce qu'il se passait… Alors que tous avaient les yeux braqués en l'air, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. C'est ainsi qu'elle les distingua : les détraqueurs volant eux aussi en direction des nuages, vers Harry et Cédric… Mélinda s'agrippa alors à la rambarde. Leur présence ne présageait rien de bon… et elle le vit. Sans balai, tombant du ciel, il ne semblait même pas conscient. Elle entendit alors le cri perçant d'Hermione et vit Ron se cramponner lui aussi à la barrière en bois.

_ Arresto Momentum !

Lorsqu'elle vit Potter ralentir et se déposer lentement sur le sol, à terre, elle soupira de soulagement. C'était moins une… Dumbledore avait été le seul à réagir. Sans lui, le Gryffondor se serait sans aucun doute rompu le cou… Elle discerna Mme Bibine, s'accroupir auprès de lui et le faire léviter. Elle joua alors des coudes pour sortir de là alors que tous restaient figés par la scène. Très vite, elle avait rejoint le professeur Bibine qui prenait la direction du château et certainement de l'infirmerie. Elle réussit alors à la rattraper à mi-chemin.

_ Comment va-t-il ? cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre sous cette pluie battante.

_ Il a perdu connaissance. Ces satanés détraqueurs n'ont décidément pas un bon effet sur Potter…

Mélinda préféra ne rien ajouter et se contenta de la suivre à l'intérieur du château, comme prévu, jusque l'infirmerie. L'adolescente ne se posa même pas la question et suivit le professeur de vol avant de se planter à côté du lit sur lequel elle venait de le déposer.

_ Mon Dieu ! Que lui est-il encore arrivé ? s'exclama Mme Pomfresh.

_ Les détraqueurs… en plein match de Quidditch.

_ Quelle idée de les poster aux quatre coins du domaine… Ils ont été tentés et non pas su résister, c'était à prévoir…

_ Nous le laissons entre vos mains, Pompom ! Venez Miss Dent.

_ Hors de question que je sorte d'ici ! J'attendrai jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et personne, pas même le directeur ne m'en empêchera.

La jeune fille était catégorique et s'installa sur une chaise à côté du lit du Survivant.

Apparemment, son ton ne laissait aucun choix à ces interlocutrices. Elles échangèrent brièvement un regard avant que Bibine ne rebrousse chemin. En silence, Mme Pomfresh sécha magiquement le jeune homme et en fit profiter Mélinda. Puis, elle enleva son armature de joueur et le plaça sous les draps. Mélinda lui enleva alors ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de chevet. L'infirmière jeta quelques sortilèges basiques afin qu'il se réchauffe et retrouve des forces. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille.

Elle fut rejointe quelques instants plus tard par Ron, Hermione, et une partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ils encerclèrent alors le lit de leur ami avant de se tourner vers elle.

_ Comment va-t-il ? demanda Ron.

_ Mme Pomfresh a fait ce qu'il fallait. Il faut juste attendre qu'il émerge, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_Il n'a pas bonne mine… commenta le meilleur ami du Survivant.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu espérais après cette chute de trente mètre ?

_ Veux-tu sauter de la tour d'astronomie et voir ce que ça fait ? balancèrent les jumeaux Weasley du tac au tac.

_ Il sera sans doute plus agréable à regarder…

Mélinda esquissa un sourire narquois. Il aura mis moins longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru… Alors, qu'il se relevait pour s'asseoir, elle lui tendit ses lunettes. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire. Les autres entreprirent alors de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Sa chute, leur défaite, puisque Diggory avait attrapé le vif d'or, la colère de Dumbledore contre les détraqueurs, pour finir avec son Nimbus 2000 en piètre état. La dernière chose fut sans doute ce qui ébranla le plus le jeune homme. Les restes de son précieux balai reposaient alors sur ses genoux et il les fixait la mine triste et découragée. Ses amis voyaient bien qu'il était inutile de rester plus longtemps. Le Survivant avait surtout besoin de repos.

_ On repassera te voir demain, c'est promis…

Hermione se voulait rassurante et compatissante mais elle savait bien que son ami ne l'écoutait que vaguement. Ils sortirent donc tour à tour de l'infirmerie. Mélinda se leva alors pour faire comme eux. Elle ne semblait plus être d'aucune utilité… Mais alors qu'elle allait franchir la porte, Potter se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

_ Je suis désolé… de ne pas avoir gagné ce match comme tu me l'avais demandé…

Mélinda tourna alors la tête vers lui sans pour autant rebrousser chemin.

_ Honnêtement Potter, je préfère te savoir en vie. Au diable le match et au diable Rogue, l'important c'est que tu ailles bien…

Harry hocha alors la tête. Il lui était reconnaissant et content de savoir qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour lui. Mais même s'il n'était pas blessé, il n'allait pas bien…

_ Pourquoi ils me font cet effet-là ? Je n'étais pas le seul sur le stade. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'affectent autant ?

Miss Dent se résigna donc à faire demi-tour. Il était dans la tourmente et vraisemblablement il avait attendu qu'il ne reste qu'elle…

_ Tu devrais en parler avec Rémus. Il pourrait certainement t'aider… Pas à te débarrasser de leur effet sur toi mais il pourrait t'apprendre à te défendre contre eux.

_ C'est possible ça ?

_ Il existe un sortilège qui permet de les repousser… c'est de la magie très avancée et qui dépasse de loin notre niveau… mais ça vaut peut-être le coup d'essayer ne serait-ce que pour te protéger d'eux.

_ Et toi tu ne peux pas m'apprendre ? demanda-t-il visiblement gêné de devoir faire appel à son nouveau professeur.

_ Rémus ne te jugera pas, bien au contraire, il fera tout pour t'aider si tu lui demandes… ce n'est pas un hasard s'ils s'attaquent particulièrement à toi !

_ Je ne comprends pas…

_ Il y a des horreurs dans ton passé, Potter… Des horreurs qui attirent les détraqueurs. Les autres ne peuvent pas imaginer ce que tu as vécu et même si ses souvenirs sont enfouis au plus profond de toi et que tu étais trop petit pour t'en rappeler, ils n'en restent pas moins réels.

Harry hocha alors la tête. Il savait… il savait que les voix qu'il avait entendu étaient celles de ses parents le soir de leur mort…

_ En ce qui me concerne, Rémus a déjà essayé de m'apprendre ce sortilège mais je n'ai jamais pu le réussir… Je n'avais pas assez de bons souvenirs…

_ Et comment envisages-tu que je réussisse si tu as toi-même échoué ?

_ Nous ne sommes pas pareils Potter ! Nos enfances ont été difficiles toutes les deux c'est un fait mais tu as sans doute plus de souvenirs heureux que moi… Ce sera plus simple pour toi…

_ En étant avec Lupin, tu as eu une enfance difficile ?

Il était sceptique. Elle pouvait l'entendre dans le ton de sa voix et ça l'agaçait qu'il puisse penser que parce que Lupin l'avait élevé alors la vie avait dû être facile pour elle… Pour des raisons évidentes, la vie avec Rémus n'avait jamais été simple, et encore s'il n'y avait eu que ça…

_ Je n'ai pas toujours vécu avec Rémus, Potter. Et même s'il m'a élevé comme sa propre fille, il ne reste que mon parrain…

Mélinda sentait qu'elle en avait trop dit… ou pas assez. Les questions d'Harry s'accumulaient dans sa tête depuis que la jeune sorcière était entrée dans sa vie.

_Que…

_ Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Elle retourna alors vers la sortie et ne regarda pas en arrière. Il avait fallu qu'elle perde une seconde son sang-froid. Une seule seconde avait suffi. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache… elle voulait que personne ne sache. C'était sa vie et elle devait déjà faire avec… depuis l'âge de six ans. Là où tout avait changé… là où elle avait perdu son innocence et ses illusions sur un monde qui n'était devenu pour elle que ténèbres et tristesse… Un monde froid où l'amour n'était pour elle qu'une idée bien abstraite, qu'une fantaisie pour les enfants.


	7. Chapter 6 : un Vestige du Passé

**NDA :** Bonsoir à tous et toutes ! Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce retard ! J'ai complètement oublié de poster le nouveau chapitre hier soir ! Je suis tellement perdue et décalée dans mes jours que je ne me suis pas rendue compte que l'on était vendredi hier ! Enfin bref, j'en profite pour remercier les lecteurs qui me suivent depuis le départ et qui me laisse toujours une review qui me redonne la pêche ! Merci de tout cœur !

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !

 **Chapitre 6 : Un Vestige du Passé**

Mélinda pensait que la situation serait tendue après ça entre elle et Potter. Cependant, le Survivant faisait comme si la conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu… enfin presque. Elle avait appris par Rémus que le jeune sorcier était venu lui demander de l'aide pour se protéger des détraqueurs. Elle n'avait rien dit à son parrain mais son sourire en révélait assez pour qu'il sache que l'idée venait bien d'elle. Elle ne l'avouera jamais mais elle était étrangement fière et satisfaite qu'Harry suive son conseil. Alors, après quelques jours sans presque s'adresser la parole, elle lui avait souri. Sans aucune raison apparente, mais ça avait suffi pour lui… il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas prête et ça lui suffisait pour l'instant. Après ça, les choses s'étaient nettement améliorées. D'une part, Rémus avait repris son poste de professeur, au grand bonheur de ses élèves, et d'autre part, l'humeur d'Harry était à présent au beau fixe. Mélinda devait admettre que le jeune homme était bien plus agréable lorsqu'il souriait et qu'il semblait épanoui. Enfin, la pluie avait cessé d'inonder le sol du domaine pour laisser place à un ciel d'un blanc immaculé promettant de prochaines chutes de neige. Miss Dent ne pouvait être plus ravie. L'époque de Noël était certainement son moment préféré de l'année et si elle avait pu, elle aurait adoré enfiler ses patins et glisser sur la surface gelée du lac noir. Cependant, elle s'était renseignée auprès du directeur et cette activité n'était pas envisageable car la couche de glace était bien trop fine. Le vieux mage avait pourtant apprécié l'idée et lui avait promis d'y réfléchir pour les futures années.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et il semblait que le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu n'était pas fait pour rester enjoué bien longtemps. Mélinda avait pourtant espéré… car malgré les railleries des Serpentards, il était resté étonnamment serein et souriant. Elle avait sous-estimé l'impact d'un nouveau weekend à Pré-au-lard et sa dépression repartait de plus belle à chaque fois que ce foutu village arrivait dans la conversation, ne faisant que lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas un adolescent comme les autres. Alors, le jour où Ron et Hermione se préparaient de nouveau à partir, Harry manquait à l'appel. Les deux Gryffondors semblaient inquiets et n'avaient plus très envie d'y aller mais c'était sans compter sur Dent.

_ Arrêtez de vous torturer l'esprit ! Allez-y, je vais le retrouver et lui botter les fesses.

Ron esquissa alors un sourire et Hermione secoua la tête. Finalement, ils partirent laissant Mélinda arpenter chaque recoin de l'école à la recherche de Potter. Elle le maudissait silencieusement, se demandant bien pourquoi elle se souciait de ce petit égoïste qui, si elle l'avait bien cerné, cherchait un moyen de se rendre au village… quel tête de mule ! Elle était à présent au deuxième étage. Les couloirs étaient tous déserts jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tirée par le bras derrière une tenture. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle n'avait rien senti venir et se préparait à se défendre lorsqu'elle se trouva nez à nez avec nul autre que ce cher Potter.

_ As-tu perdu la tête ? T'es devenu complètement timbré ou…

_ Chut ! Chut ! Ne crie pas et regarde plutôt ça.

Il lui mit alors sous le nez ce qui semblait être une vieille carte du château. Une carte visiblement magique puisque de petites étiquettes munies de noms se baladaient dans les couloirs. Elle retourna alors la carte pour lire la couverture :

 _ **Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue**_

 _ **Spécialistes en assistance**_

 _ **Aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups**_

 _ **Sont fiers de vous présenter**_

 _ **La Carte du Maraudeur**_

Elle écarquilla alors les yeux à la lecture de ces quelques mots. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ces surnoms. Elle-même appelait de temps en temps son parrain Lunard puisque sa mère le nommait ainsi...

_ Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

_ Fred et George me l'ont offerte. C'est génial non! Regarde, juste derrière la statue de la Sorcière Borgne, il y a un passage qui mène jusque chez Honeydukes.

_ Pré-au-lard… Tu veux aller à Pré-au-lard ? Alors là je n'ai plus aucun doute, tu es complètement malade !

_ Ne crie pas bon sang ! Ecoute, tu as deux solutions : soit tu viens avec moi et on passe une super journée sans se faire repérer, soit tu restes ici toute seule et je te raconterai tout à mon retour.

Mélinda pesait le pour et le contre de la situation. Elle pouvait encore aller chercher Rémus et l'empêcher de sortir du château ou alors, elle pouvait aller avec lui et pour une fois dans sa vie essayer de s'amuser un peu. Mais elle ne devait pas pour autant être stupide.

_ Et comment comptes-tu passer inaperçue dans un village où tous les élèves nous connaissent et savent que l'on n'est pas censé s'y rendre ?

Harry esquissa alors un sourire aussi narquois que celui de Malefoy et sortit de son pull une cape d'une fluidité et d'une beauté époustouflante. Un éclair de compréhension frappa alors Mélinda.

_ Une cape d'invisibilité… par tous les slips de Merlin, Potter ne me dis pas que les jumeaux t'ont aussi donné ça !

_ Bien sûr que non ! Elle appartenait à mon père…

La jeune fille regarda alors son ami dans les yeux. C'était sans aucun doute l'objet auquel il tenait le plus. Il paraissait la supplier du regard. Il voulait qu'elle vienne avec lui et comment pouvait-elle dire non à ses iris verts… Elle poussa un léger grognement avant un profond soupir.

_ D'accord, tu as gagné ! Je viens…

Potter se contenta de sourire avant de jeter la cape sur leurs têtes. Ils sortirent alors de derrière la tenture l'un près de l'autre avant d'atteindre l'effigie dissimulant le passage. Ils s'assurèrent que personne ne venait vers eux avant que Potter ne murmure un « Dissendium », sa baguette pointée sur la statue. La bosse glissa ainsi pour laisser un passage étroit s'ouvrir devant eux. Ils s'y faufilèrent l'un après l'autre avant de le refermer. Il faisait noir. Harry enleva la cape pour le moment tandis que Mélinda murmurait « Lumos ». La lueur de la baguette était suffisante pour qu'ils suivent le chemin se déroulant devant eux. Ils se regardèrent brièvement avec un sourire mauvais comme deux gamins sur le point de faire une bêtise. Harry toucha alors la carte de sa baguette : « Méfait accompli ». Mélinda ne put alors s'empêcher de rouler ses yeux.

_ Très approprié… ils avaient le sens de l'humour ces maraudeurs…

_ C'est certain ! Et pour lire la carte, il faut dire : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ».

_ Je vois… visiblement c'était leur passe-temps favori.

Ils continuaient d'avancer vers Pré-au-lard en silence. Mais c'était sans compter sur les cellules grises du Survivant.

_ Pourquoi as-tu décidé de me suivre ? Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas m'en plaindre mais tu ne semblais pas très emballée par l'idée…

_ J'ai plusieurs raisons… La première, c'est que je suis comme toi Potter. J'ai envie de visiter ce fichu village et de faire comme les autres pour une fois sans avoir Rémus sur le dos. La deuxième, j'avais un choix : soit je n'y allais pas et j'allais prévenir Rémus ce qui aurait mis fin à notre « pseudo, presque, je ne sais pas quoi » amitié, soit je venais avec toi pour faire en sorte que tu reviennes en un seul morceau sans te faire prendre évitant ainsi le courroux de mon cher parrain et du directeur.

Harry hocha alors brièvement la tête. C'était d'excellentes raisons…

_ Et la troisième ?

_ Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il y ait une troisième raison ?

_ Il y a toujours une troisième raison !

Mélinda acquiesça mais perdit cette légèreté qu'elle avait dans la voix quelques secondes plus tôt.

_ Si Black a été assez intelligent pour entrer dans le château, il est assez doué pour vagabonder dans le village sans se faire repérer… et si c'est bien toi qu'il veut, je veux être là pour t'aider et si possible le mettre hors d'état de nuire…

_ Tu crois vraiment être capable de maîtriser un tueur expérimenté…

_ Qui te parle de le maîtriser ? Je parle de le tuer…

_ Et bien, tu lui en veux apparemment…

_ Black n'est qu'un enfoiré qui ne mérite qu'une seule chose Potter et tu ferais bien de te mettre ça dans le crâne…

La revoilà de nouveau… cette colère qu'Harry avait distingué plusieurs fois dans le comportement de la jeune fille. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir lorsqu'elle était aussi glaciale. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une partie d'elle qui restait dans l'ombre et qui ne refaisait surface que lorsque Black était impliqué… Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion car ils arrivaient au bout du tunnel. Ils soulevèrent doucement la trappe au-dessus de leurs têtes avant de s'introduire sans bruit dans ce qui devait être l'arrière-boutique du magasin de bonbons. Harry remit la cape autour d'eux mais cette fois, il encercla la taille de son amie afin qu'ils prennent le moins de place possible pour pouvoir se faufiler plus facilement entre les clients et les étalages de friandises.

Ils aperçurent alors leurs deux amis, Ron, un bocal de bonbons rouges à la main.

_ On ne peut pas prendre ça à Harry ! C'est pour les vampires !

_ Oh ! Peut-être que ça pourrait plaire à Mélinda alors !

_ Merci pour cette charmante comparaison… ne put s'empêcher de murmurer la dite miss d'un ton sinistre juste derrière eux, faisant ricaner Harry.

_ Que faites-vous ici ! s'exclama Hermione alors que les deux clandestins ouvraient la cape juste assez pour laisser passer leurs visages.

Sans plus attendre, ils sortirent de la boutique et se mélangèrent à la foule d'élèves arpentant le village. Laissant une place entre Ron et Hermione, c'était comme s'ils ne discutaient qu'à deux alors qu'ils étaient en fait quatre. Harry entreprit alors de leur raconter l'intervention des jumeaux, la carte du maraudeur, le passage derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne et bien sûr la décision de Mélinda.

_ Ne fais pas le malin avec moi Potter…

Elle ne pouvait le voir mais Harry souriait de toutes ses dents sans pour autant relâcher la pression de ses bras autour de la fine taille de son amie. C'était un contact plutôt intime pour deux adolescents et s'il est vrai qu'ils étaient tous deux gênés au départ, maintenant cette proximité leur permettait de se tenir chaud. En effet, sous la fine cape, ils n'étaient vêtus que de pulls par ce temps enneigé d'hiver…

_ On pourrait aller voir la cabane hurlante !

_ Et si on allait plutôt boire une bonne Bièraubeurre aux Trois balais, proposa Ronald qui visiblement claquait des dents.

Tout en serrant un peu plus Mélinda, Harry vota pour l'idée de son meilleur ami et même si sa complice rêvait de voir la maison hantée, elle dut admettre que l'idée de boire un verre entre amis n'était pas désagréable.

L'auberge était bondée. Ron partit chercher leur commande au bar, tandis que les trois autres s'installèrent à une table à l'écart. Là, Harry enleva discrètement la cape et Mélinda et lui purent s'asseoir côte à côte sans éveiller les soupçons. Hermione était assise à la gauche d'Harry, ce qui laissait au rouquin la place à la droite de Mélinda. Une fois leurs verres arrivés, ils essayèrent d'organiser les prochaines visites des alentours. La blonde voulait absolument aller voir la cabane hurlante et Zonko. Ron, étant plus que partant pour Zonko, avait tout de même quelques réticences pour l'effrayante maison…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Ron ! En ma qualité de vampire, je te protègerai de ces affreux fantômes…

A ces paroles, Hermione faillit s'étrangler de rire avec sa boisson, alors qu'Harry éclatait tout simplement tout en frappant légèrement le dos de son amie. Le sourire en coin de Ron montrait qu'il n'était pas vexé… c'était de bonne guerre. La bonne humeur régnait dans leur petit groupe jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et que les nouveaux arrivants mettent mal à l'aise le quatuor. En effet, Les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Hagrid étaient accompagnés du Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge. Ni une, ni deux, Ron et Hermione appuyèrent respectivement sur les têtes de Mélinda et d'Harry, qui se glissèrent sous la table, à l'abri des regards. Sans le voir, le groupe d'adultes s'installèrent non loin de leur table, séparée de la leur seulement par le sapin de Noël.

Harry et Mélinda n'osaient bouger d'un pouce alors qu'ils écoutaient attentivement la conversation de la table voisine. Ils discutèrent tout d'abord des détraqueurs et de leur mission de fouiller le village à la tombée de la nuit, avant de s'orienter vers le vrai nœud du problème : Sirius Black. Mélinda ne put alors en croire ses oreilles. Ils étaient en train de tout révéler sans se douter que le principal concerné, celui à qui ils dissimulaient la vérité, pouvait les entendre. Tout fut dit : l'amitié de James et Sirius, le sortilège de Fidelitas (idée de Dumbledore), le sacrifice de Pettigrow, même sa rencontre avec Hagrid ce soir-là à Godric's Hollow, pour terminer par le vrai rôle de Black auprès d'Harry. Mélinda avait les yeux fixés sur Harry, qui lui, avait le regard dans le vide. Quelle ironie… bien sûr, cela faisait des semaines que la jeune fille voulait que Rémus dise tout ça à Harry. Tout simplement parce que dans cette conversation, ils avaient cité les noms de trois maraudeurs, et qu'il lui semblait normal qu'il incombe au quatrième de dire la vérité à Harry… c'était comme cela qu'elle le voyait. Seulement maintenant, elle se retrouvait avec un Survivant totalement amorphe. Les deux autres compères glissèrent alors leurs têtes sous la table mais n'osèrent prononcer un mot.

_ Dès qu'ils sont partis, on retourne au château. Je m'occupe d'Harry et vous, vous veillez à ce que les profs ne se doutent de rien, murmura la blonde alors qu'elle sentait le survivant lui prendre la main.

Comme convenu, Mélinda réussit à ramener Potter à bon port. Une tâche loin d'être facile… le jeune homme ne l'aidait pas vraiment sur ce coup. Il était sonné, à un tel point que Mélinda devait maintenir les bras du jeune homme autour d'elle alors qu'ils retournaient chez Honeydukes. Tout en retenant la cape pour que personne ne les voie, elle avait fait en sorte, par miracle, qu'ils atteignent la remise sans éveiller les soupçons. Ils étaient alors repassés par la trappe et elle avait enfin pu enlever la cape qu'elle garda dans ses bras puisque Potter n'était toujours pas apte à faire grand-chose… Le silence continua d'être maître tout le long du tunnel. Ce ne fut qu'arrivée à la statue que Mélinda prit la carte du Maraudeur afin de voir si la voie était libre. Par la même occasion, elle chercha une salle de classe vide et de préférence abandonnée afin de sortir Potter de sa léthargie avant de revenir à la tour de Gryffondor. Une fois certaine qu'il n'y avait personne, elle traîna Potter jusque là-bas, ferma la porte à double tour avant de lancer « Silencedam » afin de les entourer d'une bulle invisible et protectrice pour l'ensemble de la pièce pour que personne ne les entende.

_ Comment a-t-il osé ?

Mélinda se dirigea alors vers le jeune garçon venant de prononcer ses premiers mots depuis plus d'une heure. La baguette à la main, il ne la regardait même pas mais elle pouvait le voir trembler légèrement. Elle n'osa, ni parler, ni bouger… elle fit bien. Soudain, Harry perdit contrôle et lança des maléfices à travers la salle. Il détruit une bonne partie des vieux bureaux encore présents, fit éclater quelques fioles et réduit en miettes certains parchemins. Quand la magie ne lui suffit plus, il donna quelques coups de pieds dans ce qui restait d'un bureau en bois. Puis, il s'arrêta enfin. Lentement, il se tourna vers la jeune fille. Là, elle les vit, ses yeux emplis de larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues laiteuses.

_ Il était leur meilleur ami et il les a trahis…

Mélinda amorça quelques pas vers lui avant de se stopper lorsqu'il parla de nouveau :

_ C'était ça que tu voulais que Lupin me dise… toute cette histoire.

_ J'aurai voulu que tu l'apprennes de lui parce qu'il était le mieux placé pour te parler de Black, Pettigrow et ton père. Ils étaient amis et même aujourd'hui, c'est dur pour Rémus de discuter à ce sujet…

_ Je comprends que tu ne m'ais rien dit… et je comprends pourquoi tu hais Black à ce point… au point de vouloir sa mort…

Mélinda découvrit alors qu'elle n'aimait pas la lueur jouant dans les yeux de Potter.

_ J'espère qu'il me retrouvera… parce que je serai prêt à le recevoir… je serai prêt à le tuer…

La blonde regretta alors d'avoir dit à Harry ce qu'elle voulait faire subir à Black. Parce que pour la première fois, elle voyait dans les yeux du jeune homme, le regard qu'elle devait avoir lorsqu'elle parlait de Black. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ressente une telle colère. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit comme elle : empli de doutes, de souvenirs nostalgiques et de colère. Elle avait ses propres raisons de détester Black, des raisons qui étaient à la fois semblables et différentes de celles d'Harry. Elle désirait toujours sa mort mais elle ne souhaitait pas que le jeune Potter risque sa vie pour ça… Black ne méritait pas une telle attention de la part de son filleul… Elle vit alors les larmes s'échapper des yeux du Survivant. La colère s'était dissipée pour le moment… ne restait que la tristesse. Mélinda franchit alors les quelques mètres les séparant encore pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait rien dire, et n'en avait pas besoin. Il s'accrocha ainsi de nouveau à elle comme si elle était la solution à tous ses malheurs. Il pleura sur son épaule, dans le creux de son cou. Elle ne s'en plaint pas car silencieusement, Mélinda pleurait aussi…

Après ça, ils rentrèrent à la tour de Gryffondor en silence. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Il se contentait de serrer la main de la jeune fille de temps en temps lorsqu'il sentait qu'il perdait pied dans ses émotions. Cela suffisait pour l'instant. Après avoir rejoint leurs amis, ils allèrent prendre un rapide diné. Harry ne restait jamais loin de la jeune fille et bousculèrent leurs habitudes quand il l'entraîna, sans ouvrir la bouche, à s'asseoir à côté de lui à table, à la place d'Hermione tandis que la Gryffondor s'installait près de Ron. Les deux compères ne cessaient de lui envoyer des regards inquiets qu'elle tentait d'endiguer mais le mutisme du Survivant n'aidait pas…

Ils reprirent ensuite le chemin de la salle commune. Harry préféra monter directement au dortoir. Il n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot mais avait tout de même serré la main de Mélinda avant de les quitter pour retrouver la sécurité et la solitude de son lit à baldaquin. Le trio s'isola alors dans un coin de la salle pour que les autres n'entendent pas leur conversation.

_ Comment va-t-il ?

_ Mal, Ron, forcément… Comment veux-tu qu'il aille bien ? rétorqua Hermione.

_ Il a relâché un peu de pression avant que l'on ne rentre mais il faudra du temps pour digérer tout ça… J'aurai voulu qu'il l'apprenne autrement…

_Tu étais au courant ?

_ Oui… j'avais juré de ne rien lui dire. Il faut le laisser respirer sans pour autant l'isoler dans son coin. Qu'il sente qu'on est là si besoin… Ses pensées sont sombres et j'ai peur qu'il agisse sous le coup de l'émotion si jamais…

_ Si jamais Black arrive jusqu'à lui…

Mélinda ne répondit pas mais oui… c'était ce à quoi elle pensait.

_ Tu crois qu'il ferait une bêtise ?

_ Une bêtise ? Il est en colère, il se sent trahi et veut se venger. La vengeance est une bêtise ? Voilà ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête : il rend Black responsable du fait qu'il n'ait pas de parent et il a raison. Black ne les a pas tués mais il les a vendus… Il faut juste s'assurer que le jour où ça arrivera… car ça arrivera, il faudra le protéger non seulement de Black mais aussi de lui-même…

Les paroles de Mélinda glacèrent le sang de ses deux amis. Elle avait sans doute raison…

-o-

Le lendemain, premier jour des vacances, Mélinda avait l'impression d'avoir parlé dans le vide. Harry s'était pour une fois levé en dernier et avait à peine eu le temps de descendre à la salle commune que Ron et Hermione essayaient de lui faire entendre raison. Mélinda, quant à elle, avait repris ses vieilles habitudes et tentait de lire son livre de potions… difficile lorsque des gens autour de vous se disputent… Ron proposa ensuite qu'ils aillent rendre visite à Hagrid, pensant ainsi lancer un armistice. Mais c'était sans compter sur la rancune de Potter envers Hagrid qui ne lui avait jamais parlé de Sirius Black…

Cette fois, Mélinda jugea qu'il était préférable qu'elle vienne avec eux. Le parc était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige et le domaine était un véritable enchantement digne d'une carte de vœux. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre la cabane du garde-chasse surtout avec Harry en tête. Ils s'y reprirent à plusieurs fois avant que leur professeur n'ouvre la porte. Il semblait misérable et l'instant d'après il fondait en larme dans les bras du Survivant. Les quatre amis ne furent pas de trop pour relever le demi-géant et le faire s'asseoir sur une chaise autour de sa table au coin du feu.

_ Vous avez appris la nouvelle… vous êtes au courant…

Les Gryffondors froncèrent alors les sourcils d'incompréhension. Ron trouva alors une lettre ouverte sur la table et commença à la lire lorsque Mélinda entendit un bruit derrière elle. Là, dans le fond de la pièce, se trouvait Buck, allongé sur le sol, la tête posée sur ses pattes avant mais les yeux grand-ouverts. Mélinda s'approcha doucement de l'animal avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Il releva alors doucement la tête tandis que la jeune fille lui souriait doucement. Avec son bec, l'hippogriffe l'attira contre lui et la fit s'asseoir entre ses pattes avant, puis il déposa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il n'avait en aucun cas été brutal. Il voulait juste un câlin. Mélinda passa alors ses mains dans les plumes couvrant le cou de l'animal. Harry regardait la scène de sa chaise et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attendri par ce spectacle. Elle avait vraiment un don avec les animaux, ils lui faisaient rapidement confiance…

Les adolescents essayèrent, chacun à leur façon, de remonter le moral de leur grand ami. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose hormis préparer Hagrid à témoigner durant l'audition qui aura lieu en avril prochain. Il faudra mettre en place une défense que le professeur devra exposer devant ses pères. Cela promettait de longues heures passées le nez dans les bouquins de la bibliothèque… Ils étaient en vacances… ça commençait bien. Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : au moins Harry avait relégué Sirius Black au second plan pour se concentrer sur son ami en détresse.


	8. Chapter 7 : Confessions entre Filles

**NDA :** Hello Everybody ! Bon, je sais je suis encore en retard ^^ désolée Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre et je vous remercie pour votre fidélité ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis concernant ma fic et surtout sur Mélinda ^^ Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 7 : Confessions entre filles**

Le matin de Noël, Mélinda et Hermione se réveillèrent de bonne humeur. Chacune avait sa pile de cadeaux au bout de leur lit, celle de Mélinda bien plus petite que celle d'Hermione… Miss Granger ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet mais le fait que son amie ait si peu de présents lui faisait penser inconsciemment à un autre de ses amis. Ces deux-là avaient beaucoup de points communs et plus ils apprenaient à la connaitre et plus elle se disait que sa nouvelle amie devait leur cacher bien des choses. Bien sûr, son caractère solitaire et renfrogné aurait rebuté un bon nombre d'élèves. D'ailleurs, Hermione soupçonnait que c'était son but premier : rester seule… mais c'était sans compter sur leur trio qui s'était entiché de cet électron libre et aujourd'hui elle était certaine qu'Harry et Ron pensaient comme elle, leur trio était devenu un quatuor. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit Mélinda déballer le cadeau traditionnel de Mme Weasley.

_ Ça vient de la mère de Ron. Chaque année elle nous fait un pull et nous envoie ses bons petits plats.

Mélinda sourit tendrement en contemplant son pull en laine bleu roi et le grand M gris clair. Hermione était certaine que la jeune fille l'enfilerait tout de suite après sa douche. Elle semblait également ravie du sac de bonbons de chez Honeydukes offert par Ron, de la jolie plume de cygne venant d'Hermione et du livre de Rémus sur les potions les plus rares du monde. Néanmoins, ce fut le cadeau d'Harry qui la laissa le plus sans voix. C'était un cadre rouge et or entourant une photo d'eux quatre lorsqu'ils étaient aux Trois balais. La photo était enchantée, ses protagonistes bougeaient et on pouvait très clairement les voir rire… Mélinda se demandait comment Harry avait pu capturer ce moment sans appareil photo mais c'était à n'en pas douter une charmante attention. Elle le déposa sur sa table de chevet en arborant un petit sourire en coin. C'était tout un message que le jeune Potter lui avait offert : tu es l'une des nôtres maintenant… et Hermione Granger ne pouvait être plus d'accord.

D'un pas léger, tout en souriant, Mélinda se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Hermione était enchantée. Son amie ne lui avait jamais paru aussi enjouée, aussi heureuse… c'en devenait même perturbant. Elle, si renfrognée et si bougon la plupart du temps, était rayonnante. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la salle de bain environ vingt minutes plus tard, elle portait avec fierté le pull de Mme Weasley accompagné d'un jean sombre et de vieilles baskets noires. Pour une fois, et certainement la première depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient détachés. Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle les attachait tout le temps, si elle était à sa place, elle les porterait tout le temps à l'air libre. Lorsqu'Hermione lui posa la question, la réponse n'était pas vraiment celle qu'elle attendait.

_ Ils me gênent souvent et je préfère les attacher. Et puis… Rémus dit que je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère lorsqu'ils sont détachés.

_ Et c'est mal de ressembler à sa mère ?

_ Bien sûr que non mais certains profs ici pourraient trouver une ressemblance et je préfère éviter…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je préfère avoir la paix !

Le ton employé signifiait la fin de l'interrogatoire. Hermione ne comprenait toujours pas mais au moins elle avait une information supplémentaire sur son amie. Néanmoins, elle regretta d'avoir abordé le sujet car Mélinda attacha ses beaux cheveux en un chignon désordonné. Hermione soupira alors et puisqu'elle était déjà prête, proposa d'aller voir les garçons et prit Pattenrond avec elle en passant devant le lit de Mélinda.

Elles entrèrent dans leur dortoir sans frapper, ils étaient de toute façon les seuls de leur maison à rester. Les deux garçons s'affairaient autour d'un paquet posé sur le sol et ayant visiblement protégé ce qui semblait être un Eclair de feu, le balai le plus rapide du monde.

_ Joyeux Noël, scanda Mélinda en entrant.

_ Merci Méli, à toi aussi, répondit le survivant.

_ Méli ? Y aurait-il de la drogue avec cet Eclair de feu Potter pour que tu m'appelles comme ça ?

_ Harry, qui t'a offert ça ? demanda Hermione, essayant de couper court à leur discussion.

_ Bah je te cherchais un surnom, je faisais juste un essai.

_ On ne sait pas justement. Je pensai que ce serait peut-être Lupin, répondit Ron.

_ Qui a dit que je voulais un surnom ? Et Rémus n'aurait pas les moyens d'offrir un tel cadeau !

_ Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Et comme tu continues de m'appeler Potter, je voulais te rendre la pareille… Oh et tu vois je te l'avais bien dit Ron !

Mélinda plissa les yeux de mécontentement au sourire innocent qu'arborait le jeune homme.

_ Je ne veux pas de surnom ! Mélinda me va très bien je ne veux pas de raccourci ou je ne sais quoi !

_ Mais qui pourrait t'envoyer un cadeau aussi précieux sans que tu n'en saches rien ?

_ On s'en fout Hermione, c'est un super cadeau et puisqu'Harry n'a plus de balai ça tombe à pic ! Est-ce que je pourrais l'essayer Harry ?

_ Tu ne sais pas qui l'a envoyé alors pour l'instant personne ne s'en sert ! s'exclama Hermione sous le regard incrédule de ses trois amis.

C'est alors que Pattenrond sauta des bras d'Hermione et courut élégamment jusqu'au lit du rouquin, plus précisément là où une bosse bougeait sous le drap.

_ Hermione sort ton chat d'ici tout de suite !

Alors que Ron se jetait sur son lit pour secourir Croutard, la valise d'Harry tomba dans un grand fracas et ses affaires se répandirent sur le plancher du dortoir. Un sifflement strident retentit alors, agressant les tympans des personnes environnantes.

_ C'est un Scrutoscope !

_ Mince, je l'avais oublié, cria Harry en essayant d'attraper l'objet qui continuait de tourner sur lui-même tout en sifflant.

Le chat orange regardait à présent le Scrutoscope d'un air rageur tandis que Ron tentait vainement de calmer un Croutard tremblant dans ses bras.

_ Sors ce chat d'ici tout de suite Hermione ! Et toi Harry, arrête-moi cet engin de malheur !

Furibonde, Hermione attrapa son chat et le ramena dans leur propre dortoir.

_ Inutile d'être si brutal ! Hermione n'avait aucune mauvaise intention et tu le sais…

Ron eut le bon sens de montrer une once de remord mais elle lui passa bien vite lorsqu'il se concentra de nouveau sur son rat. Harry quant à lui avait ramassé ses affaires et avait tout remis dans sa valise. Il n'arrivait pas à arrêter le Scrutoscope et finit par le fourrer dans une chaussette puis par le jeter avec le reste avant de refermer sa valise. Au moins, ils n'entendaient plus ce sifflement atroce…

_ Je vais chercher Hermione. On se retrouve dans la salle commune.

_ D'accord, Méli !

_ Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! hurla la jeune fille en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Après ça, l'esprit de Noël n'était pas vraiment dans l'atmosphère du petit groupe. Hermione et Ron étaient à deux coins opposés de la salle commune alors que Mélinda et Harry occupaient le canapé. Mélinda n'adressait pas la parole au Survivant qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la taquiner avec ce nouveau surnom à la noix.

_ Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas te donner un surnom ? Tu m'appelles bien Potter tout le temps… ou presque.

_ Ce n'est pas un surnom, c'est ton nom ! répliqua-t-elle en sortant son nez de son livre de Métamorphose.

_ Et je préférerai que tu m'appelles Harry mais apparemment c'est trop dur pour toi alors je t'appellerai Méli !

_ Potter, arrête ça ! Une personne m'a déjà donné un surnom et c'est bien suffisant crois-moi !

_ Qui ça ? Je parie que c'est Lupin !

Face au silence de la jeune fille, il en déduit qu'il voyait juste.

_ Très bien, je lui demanderai pendant le repas ce midi !

Mélinda avait alors opté pour le silence en se disant qu'elle pouvait être au moins contente de savoir que Rémus ne serait pas des leurs ce midi…

-o-

Quelques heures plus tard, le professeur Dumbledore les accueillit dans la Grande Salle avec un simple mais sincère : Joyeux Noël. Pour l'occasion, une seule table était dressée pour exactement douze personnes : les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue, Chourave, Flitwick, Argus Rusard, eux quatre ainsi que deux autres élèves de cinquième année. Dumbledore se donnait du mal pour mettre tout le monde à l'aise et faisait même des plaisanteries au dépend de ce cher Rogue et au grand bonheur du quatuor de Gryffondor. Par le plus grand des hasards, une treizième personne vint se joindre à eux : Sybille Trelawney. L'animosité entre elle et McGonagall était presque palpable. Hermione semblait d'ailleurs ravie de voir son professeur préférée aussi incisive et implicite envers le professeur de Divination. Néanmoins, elle souleva une question qui démangeait Harry depuis le début du repas.

_ Mais où se trouve donc ce cher professeur Lupin ?

_ J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit de nouveau malade, avait alors répondu Dumbledore.

S'en suivit donc une nouvelle « discussion » des plus amicales entre McGonagall et Trelawney mais Harry ne les écoutait même plus et regardait plutôt Mélinda qui faisait comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué.

_ Tu étais au courant. Tu savais qu'il ne serait pas là ce midi, c'est pour ça que tu ne t'es pas énervée tout à l'heure…

_ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler Potter…

Elle pouvait dire cela aussi innocemment qu'elle le voulait, elle ne trompait personne et surtout pas Harry. C'est alors qu'elle sentit qu'on l'observait. En effet, Severus Rogue avait les yeux rivés sur elle et fronçait les sourcils si fort qu'elle aurait juré qu'il n'en avait plus qu'un désormais. Elle fit tout de même comme si de rien n'était et préféra continuer son repas tout en continuant d'ignorer les regards furtifs et inquisiteurs du Maître des Potions. Qu'avait-il donc à la fin ?

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de table, le quatuor se dirigea d'abord vers le Hall d'entrée.

_ Dis Mélinda, pourquoi Lupin est-il malade aussi souvent ? Est-ce normal parce que tu ne sembles pas inquiète plus que ça ?

_ Pff, non mais vraiment alors, s'exclama alors Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mélinda se tourna alors vivement vers elle. Cette réaction ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose… elle savait.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Rien, répliqua Hermione en jetant un regard à Mélinda.

Oui, elle savait. Le quatuor alors se sépara. Hermione avait quelque chose de mystérieux à faire seule. Harry et Ron voulaient remonter et aller chercher l'Eclair de feu. Quant à Mélinda, elle avait déjà conjuré une cape afin de faire un tour dans le parc recouvert de neige.

Elle avait désespérément besoin d'air. Elle en profita pour marcher le long du lac noir et s'arrêta afin de se coller contre le grand chêne se situant non loin de la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle contempla alors l'étendue d'eau se trouvant devant elle. Hermione savait… elle avait compris pour Rémus. Oh bien sûr, elle n'avait aucune preuve mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne parvienne à connecter tous les points obscurs de la situation de son parrain. Après tout, Rogue avait fait ce cours sur les loups garous dans le but que quelqu'un finisse par comprendre. Mélinda continua de marcher pendant encore quelques heures avant de retourner à la tour de Gryffondor, la mort dans l'âme. Elle souhaitait laisser encore quelques jours à Rémus pour se reposer avant de lui dire, et elle voulait d'abord en parler avec Hermione. Seulement, elle ne se doutait pas qu'en entrant dans la salle commune, elle se retrouverait au beau milieu d'une bataille.

En effet, maintenant Harry s'était rangé du côté de Ron contre Hermione et les deux garçons se disputaient avec elle à propos de l'Eclair de feu. Apparemment, Hermione avait tout rapporté au professeur McGonagall qui avait confisqué le balai, le temps qu'il soit démonté – à la grande horreur de Ron – afin de savoir si l'objet était sans danger. La raison était à la fois si simple et si étonnante.

_ Le balai pourrait très bien être envoyé par Sirius Black pour piéger Harry !

Les larmes aux yeux, l'adolescente fit volte-face et courut dans les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir.

Mélinda secoua alors la tête et lança un regard noir et plein de reproches vers les garçons. Elle allait rejoindre son amie lorsqu'Harry l'interrompit.

_ Alors tu prends son parti !

_ Je prends le parti de la personne qui privilégie ta sécurité au dépend d'un balai qui pourrait te tuer ! Excuse-moi Potter de penser qu'Hermione à raison de préférer que tu lui en veuilles plutôt que tu sois blessé ou pire encore : mort !

-o-

Le reste des vacances fut des plus moroses après ça et le quatuor s'était séparé en deux groupes : les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Il ne s'était pratiquement plus adressé la parole depuis lors. Les filles avaient profité de leur temps libre pour faire leurs devoirs et prendre de l'avance sur les prochains cours. Ce n'était pas de trop pour Hermione qui avait des cours et des leçons à n'en plus finir. Avec l'aide de Mélinda, Hermione était à jour à la fin des vacances et c'était avec soulagement que la brune remercia de tout cœur son ami autant pour son soutien physique que moral. En effet, les nerfs à vif, Hermione pleurait régulièrement et Mélinda faisait son possible pour la consoler du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Cela semblait suffire à Miss Granger car elle avait fini par reprendre des forces et était bien moins fatiguée. Les filles n'avaient pas chômé et s'étaient également occupées de la défense d'Hagrid pour son procès qui aurait lieu dans un peu plus d'un mois maintenant. Elles lui avaient d'ailleurs souvent rendu visite et commençaient à préparer avec lui son réquisitoire afin de défendre Buck. Tout y était passé : dates d'affaires précédentes, qualités de l'hippogriffe, circonstances des évènements… Hagrid en avait pleuré de reconnaissance et Hermione n'avait pu retenir ses larmes non plus. Mélinda avait alors entrepris d'expliquer à Hagrid leur situation avec les garçons et le professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques avait prêté main forte à la blonde afin de consoler leur Miss-je-sais-tout préférée.

La rentrée était donc arrivée et avec elle le flot incessant d'élèves qui n'avait pas du tout manqué à Mélinda. Elle avait même trouvé le château reposant sans les cris stridents résonnant dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle avait également appris de Rémus que le Survivant et lui avaient commencé les cours sur le Patronus. D'après son parrain, le jeune homme s'en sortait très bien et possédait d'étonnantes aptitudes. Mélinda n'en était pas surprise mais aurait bien voulu pouvoir en discuter directement avec son camarade mais l'un comme l'autre étaient bien trop fiers pour envisager cette réconciliation pour le moment. Et le moment ne tarda pas à arriver car seulement quelques jours avant le prochain match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle, McGonagall rendit le fameux balai à son propriétaire. Il était rentré dans la salle commune l'Eclair de feu entre les mains alors que Mélinda aidait Hermione avec sa nouvelle pile astronomique de devoirs. Les garçons s'étaient ensuite installés à leur table et ils avaient commencé à enterrer la hache de guerre. Ron était alors monté ranger le balai tandis que les trois autres discutaient des nombreux cours d'Hermione.

_ Tu pourrais abandonner une ou deux matières ! Tu travailles beaucoup trop.

_ Ne te fatigue pas Potter. Ça fait deux semaines que j'essaye de lui faire entendre raison sans succès ! Surtout que soyons honnêtes, tes parents sont moldus et tu as vécu toute ta vie auprès d'eux donc l'Etude des moldus ne te sert pas à grand-chose et de plus tu détestes les cours de Divination…

_ Rectification : je déteste le professeur Trelawney qui se targue d'être une voyante !

_ Et…

_ Et je trouve que la divination est une discipline très nébuleuse, ce sont des devinettes tout ça, rien d'autre !

Mélinda esquissa un sourire victorieux vers le Survivant qui tenta de camoufler un ricanement.

_ L'Arithmancie m'a pourtant l'air d'une matière des plus ennuyeuses, non ?

Mélinda haussa les épaules alors qu'Hermione le détrompait en assurant qu'il s'agissait de sa matière préférée. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer pourquoi car Ronald descendait en trombe des escaliers un drap taché de sang à la main. Il le mit sous le nez d'Hermione en affirmant que c'était la preuve que Pattenrond avait fini par dévorer Croutard. Ça et une touffe de poils orange se trouvant par terre à son pied de lit. Et voilà, la guerre était repartie. Mélinda et Harry restaient obstinément assis sans un mot alors que leurs amis se disputaient de nouveau pour une histoire de Rat tué ou non par un Chat. Hermione finit par envoyer promener Ron et monta dans leur chambre sans un regard en arrière. Mélinda soupira alors bruyamment, rangea les livres, parchemins et autres afin de les amener là-haut. Elle aussi allait finir par perdre son sang-froid.

_ Ca fait des semaines que j'essaye de la soutenir Ronald ! Elle commençait tout juste à aller mieux franchement tu ne pouvais pas la laisser tranquille avec ça ! Les chats sont indépendants et Hermione n'est pas responsable de son instinct ! Quant à ton rat, après douze années de vie qu'est-ce que tu attendais de plus venant de lui ? Il y a d'autres chats dans ce château et n'importe lequel d'entre eux aurait pu le dévorer alors maintenant FERME LA ou tu auras affaire à moi !

Mélinda monta alors pour trouver Hermione en pleurs sur son lit. Heureusement, le dortoir était encore vide à cette heure-ci. La blonde n'en pouvait plus. Elle comprenait la situation dans laquelle se trouvait la jeune fille et approuvait qu'elle ne se laisse pas démonter par Ron mais elle devait apprendre à se contrôler davantage et se durcir un peu plus si elle voulait continuer cette mascarade.

_ Très bien Granger maintenant ça suffit ! Ces deux dernières semaines, nous avons appris à travailler ensemble et à se faire confiance alors tu vas me dire comment tu fais pour assister à tous tes cours !

_ Je ne vois pas ce que…

_ Pas de ça avec moi ! Raconte ce que tu veux à Potter et Weasley mais pas à moi ! L'Etude des moldus est à la même heure que la Divination et L'Arithmancie est à la même heure que le cours de Sortilèges ! Alors comment fais-tu pour ne jamais louper aucun de ses cours !

_ Mélinda, je t'assure que…

_ C'est donnant donnant Granger : tu me dis la vérité et je te donne la confirmation de ce que tu soupçonnes depuis des semaines.

Enfin, elle avait toute l'attention d'Hermione Granger. La brune semblait peser le pour et le contre de cette situation. Elle lui avait fait confiance jusqu'à maintenant et Mélinda s'était révélée d'une grande aide et un soutien sans faille…

_ D'accord. Voilà, dit-elle en sortant le pendentif en or de sous son chemisier.

C'était un étrange petit objet mais Mélinda ne voyait pas en quoi cela expliquait les choses.

_ C'est un retourneur de temps. C'est grâce à ça que j'assiste à tous mes cours depuis le début de l'année.

_ Tu veux dire que tu remontes dans le temps à chaque fois que tu as deux cours à la même heure…

_ Oui, McGonagall me l'a donné au premier trimestre en me faisant promettre de ne le dire à personne.

_ Ok… Rien d'étonnant à ce que tu sois si épuisée…

Hermione ne répondit rien et regardait à présent Mélinda avec impatience.

_ Oui. Tu as bien deviné… Rémus est un loup garou.


	9. Chapter 8 : Quidditch et Autres Ennuis

**NDA :** Bonsoir à tous et toutes ! Comme j'étais en retard les deux dernières fois je me suis dit que je devrais poster en avance cette fois ) Donc voilà la nouveau chapitre ^^ la confrontation approche à grands pas ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 8 : Quidditch et Autres Ennuis**

Mélinda se serait arrachée les cheveux tant elle était frustrée de la tournure que prenait les évènements. Ron et Hermione se faisaient de nouveau la guerre, mais cette fois pour savoir si Pattenrond avait oui ou non dévoré Croutard. Il fallait bien avouer que, malgré ce qu'en disait Hermione, tout tendait à croire que Croutard était bel et bien mort. Cependant, lorsqu'Harry osa en faire part à Hermione, elle se fâcha également contre lui et décida de ne plus leur adresser la parole jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Même la révélation de Mélinda n'avait pas réussi à calmer la Miss-je-sais-tout car après tout il s'agissait juste d'une confirmation, elle le savait déjà. Elle avait eu le droit à un flot de questions bien sûr et même si Mélinda savait que son amie emporterait ce secret dans sa tombe, elle ne pouvait pas encore prendre le risque de lui en révéler plus. Oh bien sûr, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait la permission de sortir le soir après le couvre-feu lors des nuits les plus atroces du cycle afin de rester avec Rémus et l'aider. Cependant, personne n'avait rien remarqué jusqu'alors car elle revenait toujours avant que l'une d'entre elles ne se réveille et elle était tellement habituée à ce rythme de vie qu'elle n'en était pas fatiguée outre mesure. Alors, Hermione se demandait comment une adolescente de treize ans pouvait aider un loup garou sauvage… c'était une excellente question à laquelle Mélinda répondit en ne lui disant qu'une part de vérité.

_ Cela fait des années maintenant que j'assiste à ses transformations. Il connait mon odeur. Il sait que je ne lui veux pas de mal, ça le calme et il se sent en sécurité. Il n'y a pas besoin de plus, on se promène dans le parc et un peu dans la forêt, c'est tout…

_ Fascinant, le sixième sens des animaux…

L'explication parut convenir à la jeune fille et elles en restèrent là pour ce sujet. De plus, elle savait par Harry que Ron prenait mal la mort de son animal de compagnie. Elle s'en doutait mais malheureusement rien ne le lui rendrait à présent. Alors, le Survivant l'avait emmené sur le terrain de Quidditch pour l'entrainement afin qu'il essaye l'Eclair de feu. D'après ce qu'elle savait, cela lui avait remonté le moral mais il refusait toujours de parler ou de s'excuser auprès d'Hermione. Sur ce sujet, Harry et Mélinda n'étaient pas d'accord non plus. Mélinda pensait que c'était à Ron de s'excuser d'agresser son amie à tout bout de champ et pour un rien, alors qu'Harry affirmait que c'était à Hermione de s'excuser car c'était son chat qui avait tué le rat de son meilleur ami. Alors, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau en deux groupes séparés.

Puis, le jour du match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Serdaigle arriva. Malgré tout, Hermione et Mélinda se rendirent au match pour des raisons à la fois différentes et très similaires. Hermione voulait soutenir l'équipe de leur maison incluant Harry, quant à Mélinda, elle se souvenait bien de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Potter d'assister à tous ses matchs… Elle ne voulait pas manquer à sa parole et bien sûr, elle avait autant envi que n'importe quel Gryffondor que leur équipe gagne afin qu'ils aillent en finale et rencontrent enfin les Serpentards. Le temps était plutôt bon et la vrai vedette de ce match fut à n'en pas douter l'Eclair de feu d'Harry. Bien sûr, un match de Gryffondor ne pouvait pas être « normal » par définition alors quand Malefoy et ses deux gorilles essayèrent de faire peur à Harry en se déguisant en détraqueurs, Mélinda put alors assister elle-même aux progrès qu'avait faits le jeune homme en matière de Patronus. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore de forme mais il avait été assez puissant pour chasser les trois Serpentards et leur donner la peur de leur vie. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Harry attrapa le Vif d'or et ouvrit les portes de la finale à son équipe. En redescendant des gradins, les filles avaient été témoins de la colère du professeur McGonagall envers le trio de serpents et elle n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion de leur infliger une punition dont ils se souviendraient longtemps… Après ça, elles ne s'attardèrent pas sur place et rentrèrent illico presto afin de finir leurs devoirs. Mélinda allait vraiment finir par craquer si Hermione n'entendait pas raison bientôt. Elles s'installèrent donc sur une table dans un coin reculé de la salle commune. La pile de livres devant Hermione donnait envie de pleurer à Mélinda … ou de se pendre. Les autres Gryffondors ne tardèrent pas à revenir du terrain, en scandant des chansons à la gloire de leur équipe. Fred et George avaient d'ailleurs organisé une fête avec l'autorisation de leur directrice de maison et en ramenant donc une quantité astronomique de boissons, de bonbons et autres. Ces deux-là avaient des combines intéressantes qu'il serait bienvenu d'apprendre un jour…

Mélinda était à présent si accaparée par la règlementation des créatures magiques afin d'aider Hagrid, qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas de la présence du Survivant à côté d'elle. Il lui souriait timidement et semblait hésiter à lui adresser la parole.

_ Est-ce que vous êtes venues au match ?

_ Bien entendu Harry ! Je suis ravie que l'on ait gagné et tu as remarquablement bien joué mais je dois finir ce livre pour lundi et j'ai encore plus de quatre cent pages à lire, répondit Hermione.

Mélinda leva alors les yeux au ciel alors que la Gryffondor retournait à sa lecture.

_ Donc tu es venu.

_ Contrairement à d'autres Potter, je tiens mes promesses…

Harry fronça alors les sourcils, visiblement il ne comprenait même pas ce sous-entendu, lui qui avait oublié qu'Hagrid était dans une situation critique. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil en direction de Ron avant d'ajouter :

_ Et si vous abandonniez un peu vos devoirs pour venir fêter notre victoire !

_ Harry, personne ne va lire ce livre à ma place ! De plus, ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille de moi pour faire la fête avec vous… ajouta-t-elle en désignant le rouquin.

Comme s'il avait compris que l'on parlait de lui, Ronald ne put se retenir d'ouvrir sa grande bouche.

_ Si seulement Croutard était encore de ce monde, il aurait adoré manger quelques bonbons…

Mélinda prit alors sa tête entre ses mains. Hermione, elle, en avait assez entendu et s'était déjà levée en emportant ses livres avec un maléfice de lévitation jusqu'au dortoir. Harry souffla bruyamment avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami.

_ Tu ne pourrais pas lui ficher la paix, elle en bave déjà assez comme ça, non ?

_ Elle n'éprouve aucun remord et s'obstine à croire que son chat n'a rien fait : alors non !

Harry revint vers Mélinda qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et se massait à présent les tempes dans le vain espoir de faire passer la migraine s'insinuant dans son crâne.

_ Je suis désolé… en général, leurs disputes ne vont jamais aussi loin…

_ Tu n'y es pour rien Potter. Ils sont aussi têtus et bornés l'un que l'autre. J'espère juste qu'ils se rendront compte que tout ça ne rime à rien…

Harry acquiesça alors doucement. Il avait aussi un Mea Culpa à faire.

_ Je suis aussi désolé d'avoir été désagréable lorsque tu as pris le parti d'Hermione… je sais que comme elle tu pensais avant tout à me protéger.

Mélinda n'avait rien à ajouter à ça. Elle lui était reconnaissante d'admettre ses fautes, il était moins buté que ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle se contenta de lui sourire gentiment, et il le lui rendit avec joie.

_ Tu veux venir manger un bout et faire la fête.

_ Cette fois c'est moi qui suis désolée Potter mais si je ne vais pas aider Hermione, elle en aura pour toute la nuit… mais merci pour la proposition. Je te promets de faire la fête quand vous gagnerez la finale.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle lui fit en clin d'œil et prit le chemin des escaliers en direction du dortoir sans se retourner. Harry n'était pas mécontent de son départ, car au moins, elle ne verrait pas le sourire débile plaqué sur son visage.

-o-

La nuit avait été des plus mouvementée et les Gryffondors avaient passé une nuit blanche. Sirius Black avait commis l'impensable. Le fugitif avait réussi à pénétrer dans la tour des lions et avait manqué tuer Ron au passage. Mélinda n'en revenait pas… qu'il soit arrivé jusqu'à eux était déjà un exploit en soi mais parvenir à repartir sans être pris et sans avoir tué qui que ce soit… C'était juste impossible. Le château avait donc renforcé ses défenses mais cela allait-il suffire ? Mélinda savait bien que Black avait d'autres moyens de pénétrer le domaine sans être remarqué. Il aurait pu utiliser le passage de chez Honeydukes bien sûr mais il aurait fallu qu'il passe par le magasin… non on l'aurait forcément vu. Alors par la cabane hurlante ? L'idée même qu'il ose passer par là donnait des envies de meurtre à la jeune fille. De plus, elle savait que Dumbledore était au courant pour le passage de la cabane hurlante puisqu'il l'avait lui-même conçu pour Remus pendant sa scolarité… Quant au passage de chez Honeydukes, elle savait que Rémus n'avait rien dit à personne… pensait-il comme elle que Black ne pouvait pas passer par là sans être repéré ? Enfin, comment avait-il pu traverser l'intégralité du château sans être vu ? Les tableaux, ainsi que les fantômes, savent à quoi ils ressemblent, ils auraient donc dû le reconnaitre et le dénoncer immédiatement… et que le chevalier du Catogan ne l'ai pas fait relevait vraiment de la folie, ou de l'inconscience… Quant à ce pauvre Neville, Mélinda ne le blâmait pas. Le chevalier changeait de mot de passe tous les quatre matins. Au moins maintenant que la Grosse dame était de retour il avait plus de chance de s'en souvenir.

Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était produit, leur quatuor restait toujours divisé. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Ron se pavanait dans tout le château en racontant à qui voulait l'entendre sa confrontation avec le célèbre meurtrier. A la fin de la première journée, Mélinda avait entendu trois versions différentes de cette histoire et ne supportait plus l'attitude du rouquin. De plus, Hermione avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps lorsqu'elle avait compris que Ron aurait pu mourir… Hermione était quelqu'un de très sensible, Mélinda n'en doutait pas mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de pleurer, de s'inquiéter et même de se disputer avec le jeune Weasley… C'est alors qu'un éclair de lucidité la frappa. Hermione était amoureuse de Ron. Ce n'était pas forcément évident et elle doutait franchement que la principale concernée en avait conscience mais… à présent Mélinda n'avait aucun doute… Elle décida de ne pas en faire part à son amie qui était déjà assez tourmentée comme cela.

Elles faisaient de nouveau leurs devoirs lorsque le prochain week-end à Pré-au-lard fut annoncé. Elles avaient vu Harry et Ron s'installer juste devant elles et sans le vouloir elles entendirent leur plan pour se rendre de nouveau dans le village.

_ Harry, tu ne peux pas faire ça, chuchota alors Hermione d'un ton catégorique.

_ Tu as entendu quelque chose Harry ?

_ Harry, je t'assure que si tu y vas… je… je raconterai tout à McGonagall pour la carte !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ? À le faire renvoyer ? demanda alors Ron en se retournant vers elle, le regard noir.

A ces paroles, Mélinda finit par prendre la mouche.

_ Et toi que cherches-tu Ronald ? À ce qu'il se fasse tuer ? Te retrouver en face de lui ne t'a pas suffi ou est-ce que les trente versions de ton histoire ont légèrement altéré ta mémoire ? Vous semblez oublier qu'on a eu de la chance la dernière fois, et si nous n'avions pas vite réagi, on se serait fait prendre par trois de nos professeurs, dont notre directrice de maison, et par le Ministre de la Magie ! On a eu de la chance et ce n'est certainement pas grâce à toi Potter si on a pu s'en sortir indemne ! Tu étais tellement choqué que ça aurait été un miracle que tu retrouves ton chemin seul sans te faire prendre ! Et là tu voudrais de nouveau tenter le diable et risquer d'être reconnu ? Je me demande si Rogue n'a pas parfois raison en affirmant que tu n'es qu'un arrogant qui pense avoir tous les droits !

La jeune Gryffondor se leva alors brusquement après cette étonnante tirade et sortit de la salle commune par le portrait gardé par les trolls. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son sang-froid mais cette situation la mettait dans une rage folle. Comment pouvait-il avoir si peu de considération pour sa propre vie après le sacrifice qu'avaient fait ses parents ? James ne respectait pas le règlement bien sûr mais il avait donné sa vie pour sa femme et son fils… Elle en aurait pleuré tant cela la secouait… parce qu'elle savait… et qu'elle l'enviait de ne pas se souvenir du soir de leur mort. Oh oui, elle l'enviait tellement…

Après ça, sa relation avec le survivant était de nouveau tendue… Hermione n'avait pas osé lui parler de son monologue mais elle savait que son amie était entièrement d'accord avec elle. Puis, le jour du fameux week-end arriva et comme par hasard Potter et Weasley manquaient à l'appel. Bien sûr, elles n'étaient pas dupes et étaient certaines qu'ils étaient parti à Pré-au-lard… mais malgré la menace d'Hermione, elles avaient décidé de leur laisser une chance de revenir en un seul morceau… Alors, Hermione avait décidé de rester dans le château et prendre un peu de repos pour une fois qu'elle n'avait plus de devoirs urgents à faire. Les deux amies en avaient profité pour se détendre. Alors en cette agréable journée d'avril, elles étaient allées faire une balade sur les bords du lac noir, puis étaient retournées dans la salle commune. Les adolescentes s'étaient alors installées dans le canapé devant la cheminée avec un bon livre. Le silence les entourant était apaisant. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de discuter ou de glousser comme deux gamines pour passer un bon moment entre fille. Elles étaient donc restées une bonne partie de l'après-midi ainsi, à se détendre jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou vienne cogner son bec à la fenêtre. C'était Hedwige, la chouette blanche d'Harry, qui arrivait avec un message à la pâte qu'elle tendit à Hermione. Celle-ci le détacha tandis que Mélinda caressait doucement le plumage immaculé de l'oiseau. La Gryffondor lut alors le petit billet et perdit le peu de sourire qu'elle avait gagné durant leur journée de détente. Mélinda n'osa rien dire, lui laissant le temps de retrouver ses esprits, mais que pouvait-il bien encore s'être produit ?

_ Hagrid a perdu le procès. Buck va être exécuté…

Non, non, non… Mélinda ressentit l'équivalent d'un coup de massue sur la tête. Elle était totalement ailleurs, son cerveau tournait à présent au ralenti.

_ Viens, il faut qu'on essaye de retrouver les garçons pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, Hermione prit Mélinda par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite à la recherche de Potter et Weasley. Elles n'eurent pas à aller bien loin car quelques couloirs plus loin les deux jeunes hommes arrivaient à leur rencontre.

_ Vous allez nous dire que vous nous aviez prévenus… ou que vous avez vendu la mèche ?

_ Non… on pensait juste que vous voudriez savoir… Hagrid a perdu… Buck va être exécuté, avoua Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

Le reste de leur conversation passa sans que Mélinda ne dise un mot. Elle était bien incapable de dire quoique ce soit sans perdre la tête. Ses pensées défilaient à une vitesse alarmante tandis que son corps tout entier était au ralenti. Elle ne l'acceptait pas… elle ne pouvait pas. Elle reprit momentanément ses esprits lorsqu'Hermione lui lâcha la main pour se jeter dans les bras de Ron. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser : ENFIN ! Malheureusement, la joie qu'elle aurait dû ressentir face à leur réconciliation n'atteignit pas son cœur… Elle vit alors Harry s'approcher et tendre la main vers elle. Elle recula ensuite de trois pas en arrière.

_ Non…

Elle sentait ses yeux lui piquer et décida de rebrousser chemin en prenant ses jambes à son cou. Elle traversa à toute vitesse les couloirs sans but précis jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe par hasard devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, elle se souvint alors de la salle de classe abandonnée. Elle continua donc quelques mètres et entra dans la pièce.

_ Silencedam !

Comme la dernière fois, la bulle engloba l'intégralité de la pièce afin de la protéger. Elle fit ensuite les cent pas en essayant de respirer calmement et de ravaler ses pleurs. Elle tremblait, elle n'en pouvait plus… Alors tout comme Harry, quelques mois plus tôt, elle se défoula sur les bureaux déjà bien amochés.

_ Bombarda ! Confringo ! Diffindo ! Expulso !

Tous les sortilèges capables d'infliger des dégâts et qu'elle connaissait y passèrent. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps, elle ne savait absolument pas depuis combien de temps elle se défoulait ainsi et elle s'en fichait. Epuisée, elle se maintint à l'un des derniers bureaux encore debout tout en passant une main sur son front. C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit s'approcher. Harry se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, un air inquiet plaqué sur son visage. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle, sa bulle avait disparue, il avait sans doute lancé un _Finite Incantatem_ à l'instant même où elle avait cessé de tout détruire. Potter osa une nouvelle fois faire quelques pas en avant mais Mélinda n'était pas disposée à lui donner satisfaction.

_ Non… répéta-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

_ Mélinda, il n'est pas trop tard… on peut encore sauver Buck… on vous aidera cette fois, on…

_ Arrête Potter ! Ça suffit, tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe… Malefoy a sûrement soudoyé le conseil pour faire condamner ce pauvre Buck… J'ai passé des semaines et des semaines à plancher, à chercher partout dans tous les bouquins de la bibliothèque afin de solidifier la défense d'Hagrid mais ça n'a servi strictement à rien parce que malgré toute la bonne foi et la bonne volonté d'Hagrid, on s'est voilé la face… Il n'avait aucune chance…

Harry retourna alors doucement la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras. Cette fois, elle se laissa enfin faire, elle n'avait plus la force de le repousser. Les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues roses. Elle agrippa à cet instant le pull du survivant et sanglota sur son épaule.

_ J'ai échoué… je n'ai pas été capable de le sauver… j'aurais pu… J'aurais dû…

_ Arrête, stop, arrête ! s'exclama alors Harry en prenant le visage de son amie dans ses mains, et en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu… si Hagrid doit blâmer quelqu'un c'est moi ! J'ai oublié… j'ai oublié qu'il avait besoin de mon aide alors que je lui avais promis d'être là pour lui… tu avais raison, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Tu as essayé de me le dire mais je ne t'ai pas écouté… comme pour aujourd'hui, j'aurais dû t'écouter et rester au château…

_ Tu t'es fait prendre ?

_ Plus ou moins… Malefoy a vu ma tête « flottant dans les airs », et il est allé le dire à Rogue. Sans l'intervention de Lupin, il m'aurait sans aucun doute fait renvoyer.

Mélinda acquiesça alors légèrement la tête. Harry laissa encore ses mains sur ses joues alors qu'elle tenait toujours son pull au niveau de ses hanches.

_ Comment Rémus a-t-il réagi lorsqu'il a compris que tu t'étais rendu à Pré-au-lard ?

_ Mal… il m'a confisqué la carte du maraudeur… Il savait ce que c'était et il m'a dit qu'il connaissait les maraudeurs…

Mélinda joua la surprise mais ne dit mot. Inutile de lui mentir…

_ Je suis désolé…

_ Je sais.

Harry déposa alors son front sur le sien. Tout avait été dit, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Il leur restait encore le recours en appel mais Mélinda avait peu d'espoir… Le quatuor s'était enfin reformé mais les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.


	10. Chapter 9 : Claques, Finale et Boule

**NDA :** Bonsoir ! Voilà mes vacances viennent de se finir et j'ai enfin le temps de poster le nouveau chapitre ^^ Encore deux chapitres avant la fin de la troisième année ^^ ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et j'espère que vous continuerez à me donner vos impressions ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 9 : Claques, Finale et Boule de Cristal**

_ Je… Je suis désolé Mélinda. J'étais tellement intimidé que j'ai mélangé les notes et les dates que l'on avait répétées. Je n'ai pas fait le poids face à Malefoy… Ils lui ont donné raison presqu'immédiatement.

Hagrid ne leur avait jamais paru aussi abattu. Devant la grande porte en bois massif du château, il était si triste que Mélinda se contrôlait au maximum afin de ravaler de nouvelles larmes. Le quatuor avait retrouvé Hagrid à l'entrée du château car ils n'avaient plus le luxe de vagabonder à l'extérieur, à toute heure du jour comme de la nuit, sans surveillance.

_ Tout n'est pas encore perdu. Il reste également le recours en appel, insista Ron avec espoir.

_ Je pense que ça ne fera pas de différence. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire c'est offrir à Buck des derniers jours, aussi heureux que possible…

Mélinda n'osa rien ajouter et regarda Harry un bref instant. Le jeune homme savait que son amie pensait exactement la même chose que le demi-géant. Il n'y avait que peu d'espoir pour ce pauvre Buck. Hagrid fit alors demi-tour vers sa cabane. Les Gryffondors le regardèrent s'éloigner avec le regret de n'avoir pu remonter le moral de leur grand ami. Mélinda baissa la tête en songeant qu'elle haïssait son côté défaitiste et réaliste dans des moments comme celui-là. Malheureusement, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence… c'est alors qu'une voix trainante les sortit de leurs réflexions.

_ Il est vraiment pathétique… regardez-le retourner chez lui tel un vieux lourdaud rentrant bredouille…

Les ricanements des trois Serpentards firent voir rouge au quatuor, qui n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter leurs insultes… Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de répliquer qu'Hermione s'était précipitée sur le jeune blond et telle une furie lui avait balancé une claque mémorable sur la joue qui lui laisserait une trace pendant des jours à coup sûr ! Ses trois amies n'en revenaient pas et restèrent figés sur place regardant cette scène improbable.

_ Ne t'avise plus jamais d'insulter Hagrid, Malefoy… Tu n'es qu'une sale petite fouine dégoutante et je te conseille de surveiller tes arrières si tu ne veux pas finir avec un membre en moins… ou en plus ! Va savoir de quoi je serai capable la prochaine fois…

Face au regard terrifié de Malefoy et à la menace d'Hermione, Ron s'empressa de l'attraper par la taille afin de l'éloigner le plus possible du blond déboussolé. Sans ajouter un mot, Malefoy fit volte-face la queue entre les jambes et ses acolytes sur les talons. Ron ne lâcha pas pour autant Hermione de peur qu'elle ne se mette à sa poursuite et aussi sa menace à exécution. Pourtant, Mélinda et Harry ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer ce regard plein d'admiration et d'étonnement que le rouquin lançait à la jeune fille. La blonde et le brun avaient des regards assez similaires envers leur amie mais bien moins intenses. Ils n'en revenaient tout simplement pas…

_ Je te préviens Harry, si tu ne lui mets pas la pâtée pendant la finale j'en ferai une maladie alors tu as intérêt à gagner cette fichue finale ou je ne te le pardonnerai pas.

Harry devint alors livide pendant que Mélinda se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire face à l'expression du jeune homme. Ils pensèrent que la Gryffondor s'était assez défoulée pour au moins une semaine mais la journée était loin d'être terminée et c'est qu'elle était déchaînée aujourd'hui la Granger… Le cours de Divination en fut la preuve. En effet, ils entamaient l'étude des boules de cristal plus tôt que prévu.

_ C'est elle qui décide ce que l'on doit étudier et quand on doit l'étudier. Et c'est encore elle qui décide des sujets d'examen ! Je ne vois pas où est la prémonition là-dedans.

Ça commençait bien… Hermione continua donc à râler sur l'inutilité de cette matière alors que Mélinda s'obstinait à fixer la fumée tournoyant à l'intérieur de la boule mais rien n'y fit… elle ne voyant strictement rien… Ainsi, quand le professeur Trelawney passa à côté d'eux en proposant son aide, tout d'abord Ron, puis Hermione ne purent se retenir…

_ Je crois que c'est pourtant clair… Il y aura forcément du brouillard cette nuit.

Harry, Mélinda et Hermione retinrent difficilement les gloussements qui secouèrent leurs épaules. La réaction de leur enseignante n'arrangea rien…

_ Je vous en prie, vous empêchez l'ouverture de votre troisième œil avec une telle attitude.

_ Vous permettez que j'essaye, demanda soudainement Hermione, à la surprise de tous.

Trelawney inclina alors joyeusement la tête pensant avoir gagné l'attention de son élève rebelle.

Cependant, Hermione ne jeta pas un seul regard à la boule et se contenta de fixer la voyante, droit dans les yeux.

_ Je vois le Sinistros…

Mélinda donna alors un coup de coude à chacun des garçons afin qu'ils gardent leur sérieux.

_ Ma chère enfant, à l'instant même où vous êtes entrée dans cette salle j'ai su que vous ne possédiez pas les qualités pour maîtriser cet art noble qu'est la Divination. J'ai même le regret de vous informer que votre esprit est si peu ouvert qu'il m'est impossible de croire que vous arriverez à _voir_ quoi que ce soit dans cette salle…

Mélinda écarquilla les yeux face au regard meurtrier que lançait son amie à la sorcière. Harry et Ron n'avaient jamais eu aussi peur de leur amie depuis leur rencontre, c'était juste surréaliste. Hermione se leva alors en trombe et fit tomber la boule de cristal qui se brisa à terre en mille morceaux. Puis, elle se dirigea la tête haute vers la sortie sans un regard en arrière. Il semblait qu'elle écoutait enfin le conseil que lui avait donné Mélinda quelques semaines plus tôt : elle abandonnait définitivement la Divination ! La brune soupira alors de soulagement.

_ Et un devoir en moins, un, chuchota-t-elle aux garçons qui acquiescèrent de la tête tout en souriant.

Le reste de la journée fut des plus tranquilles par la suite mais l'admiration des trois Gryffondors envers leur Miss-je-sais-tout ne bougea pas d'un pouce pendant des jours.

Puis arrivèrent les vacances de Pâques… Jamais les élèves de troisième année n'avaient eu des vacances aussi peu reposantes. Ils étaient inondés par une quantité astronomique de devoirs. De plus, le quatuor avait quelques activités extra-scolaires des plus prenantes. Tout d'abord, Ron tentait tant bien que mal de rechercher les quelques informations dont Mélinda était passée à côté afin d'aider Hagrid pour son appel. Le Gryffondor était déterminé et Mélinda se risqua à l'aider le plus possible dans sa tâche. Puis, Harry s'entraînait comme un fou pour la finale qui devait se tenir le premier week-end suivant la rentrée. Enfin, Hermione, même débarrassée de la Divination, restait l'élève la plus occupée du château. Ils ne virent pas ces trois semaines passées et sans s'en rendre compte ils étaient déjà arrivés à la veille du match.

Dubois ne leur avait jamais paru aussi stressé. C'était comme si sa vie se jouait demain. Une idée bien saugrenue selon Mélinda qui doutait qu'un match de Quidditch quel qu'il soit puisse changer la face du monde… Le capitaine envoya ses joueurs se coucher le plus tôt possible et lui-même ne s'attarda pas dans la salle commune ce soir-là. La pièce se vida petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Mélinda qui, comme à son habitude, lisait un livre sur le canapé, son bras gauche posé nonchalamment sur l'accoudoir. Pour une fois que la salle était calme, la jeune fille feuilletait distraitement son ouvrage sur les charmes. Trop de choses trottaient à présent dans sa tête. Cela faisait au moins une bonne heure qu'elle était seule lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un descendre l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons.

_ Quelle surprise Potter, tu ne dors pas, s'exclama ironiquement Mélinda en voyant Harry s'approcher.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu es stressée par le match toi aussi Mélinda…

La raillerie d'Harry était si risible que Mélinda arqua un sourcil. Il s'assit alors à côté d'elle en jetant un bref regard à son livre.

_ Un livre sur les sortilèges cette fois… tu innoves c'est bien, se moqua-t-il à nouveau.

_ Je pensais qu'un joueur devait obéir à son capitaine… que dirais Dubois s'il te savait encore debout ?

Harry grimaça alors légèrement. Elle savait qu'Olivier leur menait la vie dure depuis quelques semaines et il mettait beaucoup de pression sur Harry. Ce dernier ne répondit rien et préféra fixer les dernières braises rougeoyant dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

_ Potter, soyons francs. Quel est le pire qui puisse vous arriver demain ?

Harry se tourna alors vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ La défaite ! C'est le pire qui puisse vous arriver demain, sachant que le mieux serait que vous gagniez mais même si ce n'était pas le cas… est-ce qu'il y aurait mort d'homme ?

Harry n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais du haut de ses treize ans, il ne pouvait envisager la défaite comme si cela n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux.

_ Il faut que tu arrêtes de te mettre une telle pression ! On ne te demande pas de mourir pour gagner ce match, mais de faire de ton mieux en gardant bien en tête qu'il y aura d'autres matchs, d'autres défaites et d'autres victoires. Dubois sera déçu si vous perdez et c'est normal mais il aura fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour gagner, il n'aura aucun regret à avoir car il aura mené son équipe aussi loin qu'il aura pu. Alors, si vous perdez demain… il n'aura aucune raison de rougir de son titre de capitaine car il aura pris toutes les bonnes décisions afin de vous amener le plus loin possible. Vous travaillez comme des fous depuis des semaines alors oui vous méritez de gagner mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, vous resterez une équipe quoiqu'il arrive. Et c'est ça le plus important… comme durant le premier match de cette année contre Poufsouffle, vous avez perdu mais vous êtes restés soudés jusqu'au bout.

Le jeune Potter esquissa alors un fin sourire. Les paroles de Mélinda lui allèrent droit au cœur, comme toujours. Il fallait lui accorder au moins ça, elle ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire… Il avait à présent besoin de sommeil afin d'être en forme pour demain mais jamais il n'arriverait à s'endormir à présent… Ainsi, sans s'y attendre, il sentit Mélinda l'attirer contre elle et lui faire déposer sa tête sur ses genoux. Il n'opposa aucune résistance et s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé. Puis, elle fit léviter un plaide se trouvant sur le fauteuil d'à côté et le déposa sur lui.

_ Essaye de dormir Potter. Si Dubois apprend que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit il nous fera une syncope avant même le début du match. Alors, pour le bien de l'équipe cesse de te tourmenter et dort.

C'était un ton catégorique, Harry le savait et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il se contenta de regarder la jeune fille qui était retournée à la lecture de son livre. Il soupira donc bruyamment et ferma les yeux. Il devait avouer qu'elle avait encore une fois le don de l'apaiser. Il sentit alors ses doigts passer dans ses cheveux et caresser doucement son épaisse tignasse brune. Il garda les yeux clos et s'abandonna à cette agréable sensation. Quelques instants plus tard, il plongeait dans les bras de Morphée pour ne se réveiller qu'au bout de quelques heures après un sommeil des plus réparateurs.

Olivier fut le premier à descendre dans la salle commune et y trouva Mélinda toujours éveillée et un Harry encore endormi sur ses genoux.

_ Vous avez passé toute la nuit ici ?

_ Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il dorme plus de six heures d'affilées, ce qui est, d'après ce que je sais, un exploit, alors je t'en prie, ne lui met pas plus de pression que nécessaire. Crois-moi il est assez stressé comme ça…

Dubois acquiesça alors légèrement la tête.

_ Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui cette nuit… Au moins, je sais qu'il sera en pleine forme, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire énigmatique tout en se dirigeant vers le portrait de la Grosse dame.

Mélinda fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-il bien vouloir dire par là ?

Comme prévu, Harry avait bien meilleure mine que la veille et semblait un peu moins angoissé. Sous le regard attentif de Mélinda et ses amis, il parvint à avaler deux toasts et un jus d'orange avant d'aller se préparer. Sans être de grandes fans de ce sport, Mélinda et Hermione durent admettre que ce match fut des plus spectaculaires. Pour tous les mauvais coups des serpents, les lions se montraient agiles et infaillibles. La cohésion de leur équipe faisait vraiment plaisir à voir jusqu'au dernier moment où Harry attrapa enfin le Vif d'or et donna la victoire à son équipe. Les gradins étaient en ébullition et tremblaient d'allégresse. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles s'étaient alliés aux lions dans cette finale des plus exaltantes. Puis, quand finalement Harry brandit fièrement la coupe de Quidditch entouré de toute son équipe, Mélinda se dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire autant…

Au bout d'une semaine, Mélinda en avait plus qu'assez de voir ce fichu sourire plaqué sur le visage de Potter. Bien sûr que ça faisait plaisir à voir mais il en devenait idiot à force de sourire à tout bout de champ, pour tout et pour rien. Fort heureusement juin approchait à grand pas et avec lui les révisions pour les examens de fin d'année. Maintenant, ils devaient tous se concentrer sur les prochaines épreuves, y compris Harry. Et quand le survivant se retrouvait devant un livre de potion, Mélinda songeait qu'il ne pouvait avoir d'autres choix que de perdre cette euphorie abêtissante. Ainsi, rien ne pouvait plus les déconcentrer de leurs révisions intensives et la semaine précédant le début des examens, ils étaient fin prêts. Seulement, une chose les détourna momentanément de leurs bonnes résolutions.

_ Le recours en appel est fixé le 6 juin. Ils amènent un bourreau avec eux…

_ S'ils font venir un bourreau… c'est que leur décision est déjà prise…

Hermione avait raison. Les dés étaient déjà jetés. Ron fut scandalisé et ne cessait de faire les cent pas dans la salle commune en criant de colère et faisant de grands gestes inutiles. Mélinda, elle, préféra se murer dans le silence. Elle savait que c'était inévitable mais sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, l'espoir s'était frayé un chemin à travers sa tête. C'était dangereux, elle le savait… et le regard soutenu du survivant dirigé vers elle ne la ferait pas changer d'avis. Pour l'instant, elle ne voulait pas parler… D'ailleurs, elle n'en parla pas du tout, se contentant de devenir muette à chaque fois que le sujet était abordé.

Le début des examens se passa relativement bien. Toute l'année Rogue avait bien essayé de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues mais c'était peine perdue. Les Potions étaient un véritable amusement pour elle et malgré le caractère de son actuel professeur, elle passa l'épreuve haut la main. Exactement comme la Métamorphose, cependant McGonagall avait fait en sorte que son élève s'épanouisse encore davantage dans sa matière et elle pouvait en être fière. Mélinda était cependant bien moins appliquée en Histoire de la Magie et en Astronomie. Elle s'en sortit vraiment de justesse avec ces deux disciplines. Concernant la Botanique, elle pouvait dire merci à Neville qui l'avait aidé à réviser certains aspects qu'elle avait du mal à intégrer. Ça avait été du donnant-donnant puisqu'elle l'avait aidé en Métamorphose. Les Sortilèges ne lui avaient pas posé de grosses difficultés et surtout pas après une année d'étude avec Hermione Granger… Puis, vint le Soin aux créatures magiques, Mélinda fit de son mieux pour faire honneur à son pauvre professeur qui était dans un sal état durant l'examen. A la fin de son épreuve, elle le vit esquisser un maigre sourire, c'était déjà ça... Ensuite, l'Etude des runes donna une migraine terrible à Mélinda qui se demandait si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'abandonner cette matière… Enfin, arriva la dernière journée de cette longue semaine. Elle était consacrée à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et à la Divination. Sans surprise, la première matière ne lui posa pas le moindre souci. L'épreuve concoctée par Rémus n'était pas simple mais elle n'avait rien de compliquer en ce qui la concernait, même chose pour Harry d'ailleurs. Ils avaient donc relevé chacun de ses défis avec beaucoup d'aisance et de maîtrise. Lupin en était d'ailleurs ravi. L'épreuve s'étant passé en extérieur, il devait remonter au château afin de se préparer pour leur ultime épreuve… Cependant, ils s'arrêtèrent momentanément à l'entrée de l'école en apercevant une personne qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir : Cornelius Fudge. Que pouvait bien faire ici le Ministre de la Magie ? Selon ses propres dires, il venait assister au recours en appel de l'hippogriffe. Le quatuor n'eut nul besoin d'en savoir plus et lorsqu'ils virent Macnair arrivé supportant une fine et longue hache sur son épaule, le stress s'empara à nouveau d'eux.

D'un simple « à tout à l'heure », ils se séparèrent. Hermione devant aller à son épreuve d'Artithmancie, Harry, Mélinda et Ron se dirigeait vers la salle étouffante de Divination. Ils patientèrent alors en bas de l'échelle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux trois. Elle les avait gardés pour la fin… charmant… Ron grimpa le premier et redescendit quelques instants plus tard en fronçant les sourcils. Apparemment, il ne voyait rien et avait paniqué... Il descendit alors rejoindre Hermione en salle commune tandis qu'Harry était appelé. Mélinda patienta un bref instant et entendit son nom provenir de la salle. Elle pensa donc qu'on l'appelait et monta à son tour. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Potter qui fixait étrangement son professeur, droit comme un i. Trelawney s'exprima alors d'une voix dure et sonore qu'on ne lui connaissait pas :

_ _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là, solitaire, abandonné de ses amis. Pendant douze ans, son serviteur a été enchaîné. Ce soir, avant minuit, le serviteur brisera ses chaînes et ira rejoindre son maître. Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira à nouveau, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais. Ce soir… avant minuit… le serviteur… ira…rejoindre… son maître_ …

Les deux Gryffondors restèrent figés sur place alors que leur professeur semblait se « réveiller » et revenir à la normale. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'elle venait de dire, à leur grand étonnement. Ils n'insistèrent pas outre mesure et Harry lança un dernier regard à son amie avant de descendre. Mélinda s'installa alors en face de la voyante et de sa boule de cristal. Après une minute ou deux à fixer intensément la boule, Mélinda pensa à inventer comme l'avait fait Ron, et sûrement Harry. C'est alors qu'elle vit trois ombres prendre forme dans la sphère. Trois ombres qui ne lui semblèrent pas humaines. Elle en fit part à son examinatrice qui l'incita à continuer. Elles devinrent de plus en plus nettes et tout en restant très sombres, elle put à coup sûr distinguer : un cerf, un chien et un rat. Elle savait qui était le rat – il ne pouvait s'agir que de Croutard – mais qui pouvaient bien être le chien et le cerf ? Alors les trois silhouettes disparurent afin de laisser place à une quatrième n'ayant toujours pas forme humaine : une panthère. Puis, le dernier animal se volatilisa à son tour et plus rien d'autre ne lui apparut. Son professeur semblait confuse et inquisitrice. Pensait-elle qu'elle venait d'inventer ? C'est possible car cette vision n'avait tout bonnement aucun sens. Elle descendit finalement également et retrouva Harry l'attendant au bas de l'échelle. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas et commencèrent à marcher côte à côte en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

_ Alors ?

_ Alors… contre toute attente, j'ai vraiment vu quelque chose… quelque chose d'étrange… mais je pense qu'elle ne m'a pas cru. Et toi ?

_ J'ai inventé et je lui ai dit ce qui me passait par la tête.

Face au regard interrogateur de son amie, il poursuivit.

_ Un hippogriffe volant dans le ciel. La tête sur les épaules, puisqu'elle m'a demandé de préciser, mais libre comme l'air.

Mélinda sourit alors à cette image.

_ Si seulement tu pouvais avoir raison…

A la tristesse de ces simples mots, Harry prit la main de la jeune fille et les cachèrent dans les plis de leurs longues robes noires. L'adolescente ne le repoussa pas et serra également la main du jeune homme. Aucun autre mot n'était nécessaire, ils restèrent donc ainsi jusqu'à leur arrivée dans la salle commune. Là ils virent Hermione et Ron dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Hermione pleurant à chaude larme alors que Ron se retenait difficilement. Il leur tendit alors le mot qu'ils venaient de recevoir par hibou.

 _Avons perdu en appel. Ils vont le mettre à mort au coucher du soleil. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire. Ne venez pas. Je ne veux pas que vous regardiez ça_.

Mélinda resserra son emprise sur la main du Survivant. _Ne venez pas_ ? S'il s'attendait à ce que les Gryffondors lui obéissent, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil… et jusqu'au coude.

_ Où est ta cape, Potter ?


	11. Chapter 10 : Quatre Animagi non déclarés

**NDA :** Bonsoir à tous ! Nous voilà enfin à l'heure de la confrontation avec Sirius Black ! Il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre avant la fin de cette troisième année pour Harry Potter ^^ Une première année difficile pour Mélinda ! J'espère que ce personnage vous plait et je compte sur vous pour me faire part de vos commentaires et impressions sur elle ^^ Sachez aussi que son comportement changera plus ou moins l'an prochain je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin du prochain chapitre ! En attendant bonne lecture à tous et bon 14 juillet !

 **Chapitre 10 : Quatre Animagi non déclarés**

Si la cape d'invisibilité de la famille Potter était idéale pour deux, elle l'était beaucoup moins pour quatre… En soi, l'objet magique n'était pas en cause et était encore assez grand pour tous les couvrir… non… il s'agissait plutôt de la coordination du groupe. En effet, si Harry et Mélinda avaient appris à faire avec, Ron et Hermione avaient, eux, un long chemin à faire… Harry et Mélinda ne s'étaient en fait pas posés de question, ils avaient juste repris la position qu'ils avaient lors de leur voyage à Pré-au-lard. Alors, sous les yeux exorbités de leurs deux amis, Potter avait passé son bras gauche autour de la taille de la jeune fille et retenait la cape au-dessus d'eux avec son bras droit. Quant à Mélinda, elle avait posé son bras par-dessus le sien afin de se maintenir contre le jeune homme. Bien sûr qu'il y avait une certaine gêne, une proximité à la fois intimidante et émoustillante pour des adolescents de treize ans, mais il s'agissait surtout de ne pas se faire prendre, alors ils faisaient avec. Malheureusement, les deux autres Gryffondors n'avaient ni leur retenue, ni leur sang-froid… et il leur était visiblement impossible de se tenir ainsi. Par miracle, ils arrivèrent tout de même jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid sans trop de dommages, hormis quelques coups de pieds et glissades. Ils frappèrent alors à la porte et Hagrid les fit entrer pour qu'ils puissent retirer la cape.

_ Je vous avais dit de ne pas venir…

Il faisait peine à voir le pauvre… ses yeux étaient rouge et il tremblait de tout son corps. Mélinda préféra alors regarder autour d'elle.

_ Où est Buck ?

_ Je l'ai installé dehors afin qu'il profite de l'air frais et des derniers rayons du soleil…

Mélinda se précipita donc à la fenêtre donnant sur le potager. En effet, il était là, enchaîné à un poteau, l'air aux aguets. Il devait sentir que quelque chose se tramait… Mélinda resta obstinément à observer l'hippogriffe tandis que ses amis essayaient de soutenir le garde-chasse autant que faire se peut. Hermione souhaitant faire du thé, cherchait un pot de lait dans le placard et fit alors une découverte des plus surprenantes.

_ Ron regarde ! C'est Croutard !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Effectivement, le rat se tortillait dans le pot, amaigri et visiblement apeuré. Mélinda fronça alors les sourcils en regardant l'animal. S'il était vivant, pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu plus tôt ? Avait-il si peur de Pattenrond qu'il était venu se réfugier ici pensant que personne ne le trouverait, ou ne le reconnaitrait ? Au même moment, Mélinda entendit des voix s'élevant au loin. Harry la rejoignit alors à la fenêtre et ils purent distinguer les silhouettes de Dumbledore, Fudge et également Macnair…

_ Il est tard vous ne devriez pas être là… Si on vous trouve ici à cette heure de la soirée, vous aurez de gros ennuis… surtout toi, Harry.

_ Mais on veut rester avec vous ! s'exclama alors Hermione.

_ Je ne veux pas que vous assistiez à ça ! Et Dumbledore est venu pour me soutenir… un grand homme, Dumbledore… Allez-y maintenant, partez ! leur ordonna le demi-géant en ouvrant la porte donnant sur le potager.

Ils n'insistèrent pas davantage et lancèrent à Hagrid un dernier regard plein de compassion avant de se recouvrir à nouveau de la cape et de s'en retourner vers le château.

_Ron, arrête de bouger comme ça ou on va finir par tomber, murmura alors Mélinda, de nouveau collée contre le survivant.

_ Je suis désolé… mais c'est Croutard, il n'arrête pas de se tortiller.

Les trois sorciers étaient finalement entrés dans la cabane et ils n'entendaient plus que de lointaines voix. En haut de la colline surplombant le parc, ils se stoppèrent afin de se retourner un bref instant. Ils purent ainsi voir Macnair brandir sa hache, la levant aussi haut qu'il le pouvait, avant de l'abattre d'un coup sec vers le sol. Ils ne pouvaient voir le corps sans vie de l'animal et ils en étaient contents.

_ Hagrid… murmura Harry en voulant rejoindre son ami.

_ Non, Harry, non…

Mélinda le retint en serrant son bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Potter sentit alors sa jeune amie trembler sous le choc. Elle ne versa pas de larmes mais elle était bouleversée… Harry resserra alors son étreinte et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Hermione, elle, avait détourné les yeux et se trouvait dans les bras de Ron qui ne pouvait pas la tenir mais qui tentait de la calmer avec quelques mots de circonstance.

_ AIE ! cria alors le rouquin, les faisant sursauter légèrement.

_ Croutard m'a mordu… il s'est échappé… Croutard !

Il sortit ensuite de sous la cape, tentant de rattraper son rat.

_ Ron, attends ! s'écria Hermione en allant à sa poursuite.

Harry et Mélinda suivaient leur amie de près tout en restant cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Le rat les fit traverser pratiquement l'intégralité du parc avant que Ron ne parvienne finalement à l'attraper. Hermione s'arrêta non loin de lui et les deux autres se tinrent à quelques mètres derrière elle.

_ Harry… tu as vu devant quel arbre il est ? chuchota Mélinda en apercevant le saule cogneur juste derrière Ron.

_ Oh, je n'aime pas ça… Ron, va-t'en de là ! s'époumona-t-il en direction du rouquin, et en enlevant par la même occasion la cape d'invisibilité.

Mélinda put alors voir le visage de Ron se peindre de terreur. Il regardait vers eux pourtant… ou plutôt derrière eux.

_ Sauvez-vous ! C'est le Sinistros !

En effet, un chien noir massif se tenait derrière eux. Il poussa un grognement avant de courir dans leur direction. D'un bond magistral, il s'éleva au-dessus d'eux avant de continuer sa route vers le pauvre Ron qui ne semblait rien comprendre. D'un geste vif, le canidé agrippa fermement de sa gueule le mollet du jeune homme. Ron se mit à crier à l'aide et les trois Gryffondors se précipitèrent pour le sauver mais rien n'y fit. Le chien le trainait avec une force colossale vers la base du saule. Un trou s'ouvrit alors et le chien s'y engouffra avec son captif… ses deux captifs si l'on comptait Croutard…

Alors que Ron disparaissait dans le noir, les trois autres ne purent le suivre. Le saule cogneur était réveillé et s'attaquait maintenant farouchement aux impudents qui avaient osé le déranger. Ses lianes et ses branches jaillissaient de partout, repoussant avec ferveur les élèves qui tentaient tant bien que mal d'éviter les collisions. Mélinda s'était allongée par terre. Ainsi, l'arbre ne se préoccupait pas d'elle. Hermione était prisonnière d'une branche la faisant voler dans les airs. Quant à Harry, il semblait chercher à tâtons ses lunettes sans quoi il ne voyait rien… Mélinda savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Rémus lui avait confié comment ouvrir le passage du saule menant à la cabane hurlante. Elle rampa alors, couvrant ses habits d'herbe et de boue au passage. Elle se rapprochait de son but mais n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'un éclair orange passa devant elle à toute vitesse. Surprise, elle put regarder Pattenrond appuyer sa patte contre le nœud de la racine ouvrant le passage. L'arbre s'arrêta alors et Mélinda rejoignit le chat devant le trou menant sous le saule.

_ Comment savait-il ? murmura Hermione en arrivant derrière elle.

_ Il est ami avec ce foutu chien ! Je les ai vus ensemble, rétorqua Harry en scrutant méchamment le dit félin.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas offusqué le moins du monde et se glissa dans le passage. Mélinda ne perdit pas de temps et le suivit, Harry et Hermione non loin derrière elle.

_ Où ça conduit à votre avis ?

_ Fred et George m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu prendre ce conduit mais je suppose qu'il va jusque Pré-au-lard.

_ Je sais où il va…

_ Comment peux-tu le savoir Mélinda ? demanda Hermione de derrière Harry.

_ Lumos ! Vous le saurez bien assez tôt… répondit-elle mystérieusement en suivant Pattenrond qui semblait les attendre avant de continuer sa route.

Le chemin était humide et glissant mais d'après l'expérience qu'elle avait eue avec le tunnel allant chez Honeydukes, elle pouvait affirmer que celui-ci était aussi long. Ils allaient donc bien au village. Son parrain lui avait bien sûr dit que Dumbledore avait mis tout cela en place afin que Rémus puisse subir ses transformations mensuelles sans risquer de blesser les autres élèves et professeurs. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur Black, Potter et Pettigrow qui avaient tout découvert… Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une vieille porte en bois. Pattenrond la poussa légèrement avec sa patte afin d'entrer dans la cabane, la faisant grincer au passage. Mélinda la maintint ouverte jusqu'à ce qu'Harry la tienne à son tour pour éviter d'autres grincements sinistres. C'est alors qu'elle entendit du mouvement au-dessus d'eux. Quelqu'un marchait sur le vieux parquet. Elle fit un signe à ses amis pour leur montrer l'escalier. Ils allèrent donc à l'étage et vers la seule pièce émettant de la lumière. Mélinda ouvrit délicatement la porte et vit le rouquin assis par terre, la jambe en sang, serrant d'autant plus son rat entre ses mains.

_ Ron ! Tu vas bien ?

_ Où est le chien ?

_ Harry, le chien c'est lui… c'est un piège… c'est un Animagus !

Soudain, la porta claqua dans un grand fracas et les trois amis se retournèrent en sursaut. Il était là… Les yeux brillants d'une lueur meurtrière, les habits de bagnard crasseux et usés jusqu'à la corde, le teint pâle et cireux, les cheveux longs et gras… Sirius Black avait perdu tout le charme que Mélinda avait pu déceler sur les vieilles photos de Rémus. Les paroles que Mélinda avaient prononcées quelques mois plutôt revinrent à Hermione : « _il rend Black responsable du fait qu'il n'ait pas de parent et il a raison. Black ne les a pas tués mais il les a vendus… Il faut juste s'assurer que le jour où ça arrivera… car ça arrivera, il faudra le protéger non seulement de Black mais aussi de lui-même…_ ».

_ Si vous voulez tuer Harry, il faudra nous tuer nous aussi, affirma alors la née-moldu en se jetant devant son meilleur ami.

_ Une seule personne mourra cette nuit… Je vais enfin commettre le meurtre pour lequel j'ai été enfermé pendant douze ans, répondit-il alors que son regard vint sur Mélinda.

Il y eut un instant de silence lorsque Black fixa la jeune fille. Une ombre passa dans ses yeux, ou plutôt un fantôme…

_ Ton visage… m'est étrangement familier… murmura-t-il doucement alors que Mélinda serrait de toutes ses forces sa baguette magique.

Cependant, Harry ne le laissa pas poursuivre et profita de son inattention pour se dégager d'Hermione et se jeter sur le prisonnier d'Azkaban. Avec Black à présent à terre, Harry pointa sa baguette entre ses deux yeux. Mélinda reconnut alors ce regard plein de haine qu'elle avait vu une seule fois dans les yeux émeraude du jeune homme.

_ Arrête Potter ! Tu ne veux pas devenir un assassin !

_ Tu veux le tuer autant que moi ! s'exclama-t-il sans quitter sa proie des yeux.

_ Oui… c'est vrai mais…

_ Expelliarmus ! coupa alors Rémus en entrant à son tour dans la vieille chambre délabrée.

Harry sembla alors se réveiller d'un mauvais cauchemar lorsque son professeur fit son intervention surprise. Rémus signifia à Harry de s'écarter et il se dégagea sans objection pour reculer vers Mélinda, comme s'il était soulagé qu'on l'ait arrêté à temps.

_ Tu es dans un piteux état Sirius… Ton apparence reflète enfin la folie qui se dissimulait en toi…

_ Tu connais bien ce sentiment je crois Rémus…

Mélinda écarquilla alors les yeux lorsqu'elle vit son parrain aider Black à se relever avant de le prendre dans ses bras… Elle ne pouvait en croire ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Hermione hurla alors contre leur professeur et révéla aux garçons qu'il était un loup-garou… vu ce qu'elle voyait, la blonde ne pouvait l'en blâmer… Elle farfouillait et farfouillait dans sa tête pour trouver une explication logique à tout cela… elle était en train de devenir folle lorsqu'elle entendit Harry et Rémus parler de la carte.

_ Vous savez vous en servir ?

_ Bien sûr qu'il sait s'en servir ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Tous parurent surpris qu'elle ouvre enfin la bouche mais elle n'avait pas fini.

_ C'est lui Lunard ! Il est l'un des maraudeurs ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous vous êtes affublés de ces surnoms et je comprends surtout ce qu'ils signifient ! Vous êtes devenus des Animagi pour pouvoir accompagner Rémus dans ses sorties mensuelles… Sous la forme d'animaux, vous ne courriez plus aucun danger et Rémus devenait un loup ordinaire… Vous êtes Patmol, n'est-ce pas Black ! Il ne faut pas aller chercher bien loin pour comprendre que James Potter était Cornedrue, quand à Peter Pettigrow, il devait être bien sûr Queudv…

Mélinda ne finit pas sa phrase car un éclair de lucidité la frappa enfin. Elle se tourna alors vers Ron, les paroles de Black résonnant dans sa tête : « _Je vais enfin commettre le meurtre pour lequel j'ai été enfermé pendant douze ans_ ». Elle vint ainsi s'agenouiller à côté de Ron afin de regarder Croutard de plus prêt. Il lui manquait un doigt à la patte… Elle se releva vite, fit trois pas en arrière avant de se cogner au vieux piano poussiéreux. Tous les regards étaient restés braqués sur elle, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait…

_ Vous vous moquez de moi ! Comment avez-vous pu savoir que c'était lui ?

_ J'aimerai en effet avoir la réponse aussi, ajouta Rémus en regardant Sirius.

_ Grâce au journal que Fudge a accepté de me donner l'été dernier. Je l'ai tant de fois vu se transformer en rat et lorsque j'ai vu qu'il lui manquait un doigt, je n'ai plus eu le moindre doute… C'était lui… Il avait réussi à s'échapper en tuant douze personnes innocentes au passage. Il s'est coupé un doigt pour qu'on le croie mort, puis il s'est transformé en rat avant de fuir par les égouts…

_ Mais pourquoi avoir passé tout ce temps à Azkaban si vous n'avez pas tué ces moldus et si vous n'êtes pas un mangemort ? demanda alors Mélinda, complètement chamboulée.

_ Je pensai vraiment avoir tué Peter… et puis je devais payer pour la mort de Lily et James…

_ Comment ça ? demanda alors Harry.

_ Je comprends tout maintenant… Tu pensais qu'il y avait un traitre parmi nous alors tu as demandé à James et Lily de prendre Peter comme gardien du secret afin de brouiller les pistes. Tu leur as bien sûr dit de ne le dire à personne… car tu pensais que j'étais l'espion…

Sirius baissa alors la tête… Le remord visiblement intolérable qu'il vivait faisait peine à voir.

_ Vois-tu Harry, si l'on avait fait comme prévu et si j'étais devenu leur gardien du secret, tes parents seraient toujours en vie… Je pensais donc mériter cette peine de prison sans fin et puis… je pensai vraiment avoir tué ce sale rat !

_ Mais je ne comprends toujours pas… vous dites que vous êtes Animagi mais nous les avons étudiés avec le professeur McGonagall. Ils sont répertoriés et très contrôlés ! Vos noms n'apparaissent pas sur la liste ! déclara alors Hermione, telle l'élève modèle qu'elle était toujours malgré tout.

_ Personne n'a jamais su que Poudlard avait vu naître trois Animagi entre ses murs. Nous sommes devenus avec James et Peter, trois Animagi non déclarés.

_ En fait, j'en connais un quatrième…

_ Tu ne comptes pas Rémus ! Tu es un loup-garou, lui rappela Black.

_ Je ne parlais pas de moi…

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, Ron se mit à hurler de colère.

_ Vous êtes tous complètement malades ! Croutard n'est pas Pettigrow, ce n'est qu'un rat normal persécuté par ce sale chat de malheur !

_ Ne t'avise pas d'insulter ce chat ! Il est le plus intelligent que j'ai jamais rencontré ! déclara Black en regardant affectueusement Pattenrond qui se tenait allongé sur le lit à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_ Il y a autre chose… comment avez-vous réussi à entrer dans la salle commune ? Qui vous a donné la liste que Neville avait écrite ?

_ Mais ce chat… Pattenrond, je crois… bien sûr ! Il l'a prise et me l'a apportée pour que je puisse entrer. Il a tout de suite compris que je n'étais pas un vrai chien et comme il n'arrivait pas à l'attraper afin de me l'amener, il s'est dit que j'y parviendrai certainement…

Ils entendirent alors un grincement aux alentours de la porte mais n'en firent pas grand cas.

_ Cette maison est hantée…

_ Pas du tout, rétorqua Rémus.

Il se chargea alors de raconter l'intégralité de l'histoire au trio d'or. Mélinda, elle, connaissait déjà cette histoire, enfin… presque toute car Rémus avait toujours sauté le passage où ses meilleurs amis étaient devenus des Animagi. En revanche, elle connaissait la fameuse mauvaise blague de Black contre Rogue… et bien sûr James Potter s'était ravisé au dernier moment. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute, tout cela devait être vrai : Black était donc bien innocent mais pour elle cela ne changeait pas grand-chose… pour elle, il restait tout de même un enfoiré de première, même si son envie de meurtre était à présent passée, elle détestait toujours cet homme de tout son cœur…

_ Voilà pourquoi Rogue vous déteste autant, il a cru que vous étiez aussi dans le coup…

_ Pour une fois, vous avez tout compris Potter, s'exclama Rogue et se dégageant de la cape d'invisibilité qui tomba au sol.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié la cape dans le parc Potter…

_ En effet Miss Dent, Potter a été assez aimable de le faire…

Mélinda et Harry jetèrent alors un regard noir à leur professeur de potion. S'en suivit ensuite une dispute des plus colorées entre Rogue, Black et Lupin. Cette vieille blague avait de quoi rendre fou mais Rogue était bien rancunier pour en vouloir aux maraudeurs pendant si longtemps. Harry finit par s'en mêler et dit enfin en face du maître des potions ses quatre vérités.

Rogue n'avait jamais été aussi rouge de colère. Il était prêt à livrer Black aux détraqueurs sans état d'âme mais Harry n'était pas disposé à le laisser faire à sa guise.

_ Expelliarmus ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant voler son professeur jusque sur le lit miteux, dérangeant Pattenrond au passage.

_ Harry, tu es fou !

_ Tu as agressé un professeur…

Harry n'accorda pas un regard à ses deux amis mais se tourna vers Mélinda qui le contemplait admirativement après ce geste inconsidéré.

_ Est-ce que tu crois tout ça ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils disent la vérité ? lui demanda-t-il tout en gardant sa baguette braquée vers les deux sorciers.

_ Franchement Harry, je ne peux pas faire confiance à quelqu'un comme Black… Il est peut-être innocent mais pour moi ça ne change rien, il reste un sale type… mais… je confierai ma vie à Rémus… Alors, s'il affirme que tout cela est vrai, je le crois… sans aucune hésitation.

Rémus esquissa un fin sourire en direction de sa filleule. Il savait comme cela devait être difficile pour elle de le voir aussi proche de Sirius, mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était innocent, il avait un espoir d'arranger les choses entre eux.

_ Très bien… mais j'ai besoin de preuves, dit alors le survivant en se tournant de nouveau vers les deux hommes.

_ Bien sûr Harry, il s'agissait en fait de notre intention…

Rémus convainquit alors Ron de leur laisser Croutard, lui promettant de lui redonner sans dommage s'il était un « vrai » rat. Sirius et Rémus entreprirent alors de redonner à Croutard sa véritable apparence. Un petit homme, rondouillard, crasseux et tremblotant apparut alors devant eux. Peter Pettigrow était revenu d'entre les morts…

_ Rémus… Sirius… mes chers vieux amis…

Il faisait vraiment pitié… C'était du moins ce qu'éprouvait Mélinda pour cet homme. Pendant que les trois amis s'expliquaient sur l'implication de Pettigrow, ce dernier essayait de se disculper sans jamais y parvenir. Sa culpabilité ne faisait plus aucun doute, c'était clair comme du cristal. Il essaya d'inciter alors de simples adolescents à croire en son innocence, passant d'abord par Ron, celui avec qui il avait passé le plus de temps, puis Hermione qui lui en voulait d'avoir fait passer son chat pour un harceleur. Quand il en vint vers Harry, Sirius sembla devenir fou, enfin plus qu'il ne l'était déjà… Non vraiment plus rien ne pouvait le sauver à présent. C'est alors qu'il se tourna vers la dernière personne présente : Mélinda.

_ Je sais qui tu es… j'ai vu la photo de ta mère sur ta table de chevet…

_ Vous êtes venu dans notre dortoir !

_ Quelle horreur ! s'exclama alors Hermione.

En effet, il pouvait très bien les avoir vu entièrement nues… il fallait vraiment être d'une perversité sans nom pour s'introduire dans un dortoir empli d'adolescentes innocentes.

_ Tu lui ressembles beaucoup… à ta mère… susurra-t-il en levant une main proche de sa joue.

Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de la toucher car la jeune sorcière venait de le propulser à quelques mètres grâce à sa baguette, l'envoyant ainsi à terre, aux pieds de Sirius qui ne put retenir un rictus moqueur.

_ Ne vous avisez plus jamais d'essayer de me toucher… ou je vous arrache un à un vos neuf autres doigts.

C'était au tour d'Harry de la regarder avec admiration. Elle était décidément pleine de surprises.

Rémus et Sirius relevèrent alors la vermine du sol et pointèrent leurs baguettes sur lui.

_ Peter, tu aurais dû savoir que si Voldemort ne te tuait pas, nous le ferions ! Ensemble !

_ Non, arrêtez ! s'exclama alors Harry.

Coupés dans leur élan, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Harry.

_Mon père n'aurait jamais voulu que ses meilleurs amis deviennent des meurtriers pour le venger. Les détraqueurs s'occuperont de lui, il ira à Azkaban…

Un silence mortel traversa la cabane entière. Les deux hommes pointaient toujours leurs baguettes sur Pettigrow et Harry fixait ce dernier avec dégoût. Mélinda ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admirative, il était d'une noblesse extrêmement pure, c'était tellement rare de nos jours… Puis, elle secoua vivement la tête et reprit la parole.

_ C'est bon, on sait tout ce qu'on voulait savoir maintenant !

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le lit en piètre état.

_ Mobilicorpus, s'exclama-t-elle, faisant s'élever dans les airs le corps de leur professeur toujours inconscient.

Elle fit alors signe à Pattenrond de la suivre et ce dernier se dirigea vers la sortie. Sans un mot supplémentaire, Mélinda suivit le chat avant de se stopper à la porte de la chambre.

_ On y va oui ou non ? On a plus qu'à livrer cette vermine aux détraqueurs et innocenter Black avant de pouvoir enfin aller se coucher, s'impatienta-t-elle.

Son parrain s'empressa de soigner Ron et quand le rouquin put enfin tenir debout, ce dernier et le lycanthrope agrippèrent fermement Pettigrow.

_ Peux-tu me prêter ta baguette Potter ?

Le dit survivant ne chercha même pas à comprendre et lui confia sa baguette sans pour autant quitter cette expression admirative qu'il avait dans les yeux et qui faisait sourire Black. Ces deux-là suivaient Mélinda et Pattenrond, puis venait Pettigrow flanqué de Lupin et Ron, enfin Hermione fermait la marche, sa baguette fermement pointée sur le rat au cas où…

Avec la baguette d'Harry, Mélinda lança un Lumos lui permettant d'éclairer le tunnel. Il était temps de faire le chemin inverse, alors, elle s'y engouffra avec Pattenrond. Sirius et Harry marchaient quelques mètres derrière elle lorsque Sirius émit un gloussement.

_ Elle a un sacré caractère cette petite…

_ Fais attention à ce que tu dis Patmol… tu parles de ma filleule.

_ Vraiment Lunard ? Et bien on peut dire que tu lui as appris à se défendre, c'est une bonne chose.

_ Mais il a raison ! Elle a un sacré caractère… je dirai même un caractère de chien !

_ J'ai entendu Ron… Fais gaffe à ce que je ne te casse pas l'autre jambe…

Ron émit le même genre de gloussement que Sirius.

_ Qu'est-ce que je disais…murmura-t-il alors vers les trois autres sorciers.

_ Elle me fait penser à Lily en fait… mais en pire.

Harry se tourna alors vivement vers le maraudeur.

_ Autoritaire, agaçante, ayant raison la plupart du temps, ce qui avait le don de m'énerver au plus haut point… mais gentille… et toujours à l'écoute.

Harry sourit alors à son parrain. Ces qualités et ces défauts pouvaient effectivement très bien s'appliquer à Mélinda.

_ Ne les écoute pas ma Lindy ! Ils mériteraient tous les trois que tu les transformes en chauve-souris !

_ Oui, comme ça Rogue aurait trois nouveaux petits compagnons dans les cachots… c'est assez tentant en fait.

Harry et Ron avalèrent difficilement leur salive. Ils savaient qu'elle avait les capacités pour le faire… peut-être pas tout de suite mais un jour certainement… Black laissa alors échapper un rire franc et éclatant tel un aboiement.

_ Je retire ce que je viens de dire… ce n'est pas du tout Lily… la femme de mon meilleur ami n'avait pas ce côté sadique digne d'une Serpentard. Par contre, moi je ne peux pas nier cette partie de mon héritage, hélas.

Harry et Ron rirent de bon cœur. Néanmoins, ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte mais Rémus et Mélinda s'étaient soudainement refermés à la conversation tout en jetant un regard furtif au-dessus de Mélinda, vers le corps inerte de ce cher maître des potions. Fort heureusement, la discussion était close, ils arrivaient enfin au bout du tunnel. Mélinda s'en extirpa et fit s'allonger le corps de Rogue un peu plus loin, attendant les autres. Harry et Black s'étaient momentanément éloignés et parlaient à présent seul à seul. Mélinda savait ce qu'il se passait… Harry recouvrait l'espoir… l'espoir en un avenir différent avec Sirius Black… Elle aurait voulu pouvoir en faire de même, mettre le passé là où il était et pardonner. Néanmoins, elle en était incapable car malgré l'innocence toute relative de Patmol, en ce qui la concernait, il ne serait jamais le candide de son histoire mais bien celui qui ne méritait pas son pardon. Elle inspira longuement, refoulant les souvenirs et les sentiments qui l'assaillaient et la rendaient vulnérable. C'est alors qu'elle la vit. La lune… brillante, lumineuse, éblouissante… mais ronde et pleine.


	12. Chapter 11 : On Choisit ses Amis

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Je m'excuse pour ce retard indépendant de ma volonté cette fois ! J'ai eu un problème avec le site sur lequel je n'arrivai pas à « uploader » le nouveau chapitre ! Enfin bref, voilà le dernier chapitre de la troisième année de nos héros ^^ ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette année et la découverte du personnage de Mélinda autant que moi ! J'avoue qu'il m'est plus difficile d'écrire la quatrième année même si elle est déjà bien entamée ^^ ! Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre extrêmement sombre…

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et merci pour votre fidélité ! )

Bonne Lecture !

 **Chapitre 11 : On choisit ses Amis, pas sa Famille**

La situation était des plus critiques… Hermione se mit à hurler. Oh mon dieu… n'avait-il donc pas pris sa potion ce soir ? Avait-il laissé l'euphorie prendre possession de lui à tel point qu'il en avait oublié son remède ? La réponse devint claire lorsqu'il commença à se métamorphoser sous les yeux médusés des trois Gryffondors.

_ Rémus, regarde-moi… je t'en prie, je t'en supplie… Regarde-moi !

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'accaparer l'attention de son parrain car Black s'était agrippé à lui, essayant de lui faire entendre raison. C'était inutile, la transformation était achevée et d'une force herculéenne, il envoya son meilleur ami dans les airs, le faisant atterrir dans des buissons à l'orée de la forêt. Pendant ce temps, Pettigrow avait tenté de prendre la baguette de Rémus tombée à terre. Fort heureusement, Harry eut le réflexe de le désarmer. Néanmoins, cela n'empêcha pas Queudver de reprendre l'apparence d'un rat et de se faufiler dans les hautes herbes en direction de la forêt interdite. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus, il s'était échappé… Harry, Ron et Hermione se tenaient à présent serrés les uns contre les autres, visiblement terrifiés.

_ Mélinda… murmura alors Harry en tendant sa main vers elle.

Mais cette dernière secoua la tête, elle devait empêcher son loup-garou de parrain de les attaquer.

_ Rémus… regarde-moi.

Le lycan lui accorda enfin son attention. Il s'accroupit alors et se roula dans l'herbe aux pieds de Mélinda. Elle esquissa alors un sourire. Tant qu'il savait qui elle était et qu'elle avait son attention pleine et entière, il resterait calme.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? grogna alors une voix sinistre semblant émerger d'outre-tombe.

Severus Rogue était réveillé. Le loup-garou se mit alors à grogner en apercevant l'homme derrière elle. Il allait les attaquer, le professeur ainsi que les trois Gryffondors. Dans un élan de professionnalisme et d'altruisme, Rogue se posta devant ses élèves, tentant de les protéger. Il ordonna à Mélinda de venir se placer derrière lui mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle avait maintenant une décision à prendre. Elle ne mit pas longtemps et lorsqu'elle vit Rémus s'approcher dangereusement du petit groupe, elle se jeta contre lui et le repoussa au sol. Avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, elle disparut momentanément faisant résonner à travers la forêt un POP strident et là, à sa place, ne se tenait plus une adolescente de treize ans mais une Panthère… une Panthère Noire. Ils n'en crurent pas leurs propres yeux. Mélinda s'était transformée sous leurs yeux en animal… en Panthère noire… Alors, le quatrième Animagus dont parlait Lupin, c'était elle, c'était Mélinda. Sous sa forme animale, elle fit son possible pour éloigner Rémus des autres. Néanmoins, elle se devait de devenir agressive, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'être avec lui auparavant. Fort heureusement, Black, également sous sa forme animale, lui vint en aide. A eux deux, ils entraînèrent Rémus jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt interdite. Il s'acharna contre eux. Il griffa, mordit jusqu'à leur infliger de graves blessures. Bien sûr, ils ne se laissèrent pas faire et lui rendirent les coups, les griffes et les morsures. Affaiblie, Mélinda vit alors Harry se diriger vers eux et jeter une pierre à Rémus qui allait donner un nouveau coup à Black. Un hurlement canin résonna soudainement en plein cœur de la forêt. Attiré par l'appel de ses semblables, Rémus s'engouffra dans le sinistre bois.

Mélinda et Sirius reprirent alors leurs apparences humaines. Harry se précipita vers eux. Mélinda perdait du sang mais Black était bien plus amoché qu'elle…

_ Il lui faut de l'eau.

Les deux apprentis sorciers aidèrent alors le fugitif à se relever avant de descendre en contre bas vers les berges du lac noir. Là, ils le firent boire et tentèrent de nettoyer leurs blessures. L'eau devint alors de plus en plus froide jusqu'à ce que du givre, puis de la glace, recouvre la surface du lac. Un vent violent se leva amenant avec lui des dizaines et des dizaines de détraqueurs.

_ Potter… dis-moi que tu as fait des progrès avec Rémus !

Harry sembla alors reprendre conscience, se releva et cria en pointant sa baguette vers le ciel : « Spero Patronum ».

Une grande et épaisse fumée blanche les protégea pendant quelques instants mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Epuisé, Harry tomba à terre à côté d'elle. Les figures encapuchonnées se jetèrent alors sur eux. Elles aspirèrent leurs souvenirs heureux un à un. Mélinda sentit ensuite une main aussi rêche qu'une branche d'arbre lui encercler le poignet et la soulever du sol. Elle crut entendre un hurlement lui semblant lointain prononcer son prénom. Elle se laissa faire, elle n'avait plus la force de se battre. Elle entendait de nouveau les pleurs de sa mère, elle vit couler le sang et un cœur hors de sa cage thoracique... Elle était en train de perdre pied lorsqu'elle se sentit tomber lourdement sur le sol. Après ça, elle ne resta consciente que quelques secondes mais ce fut assez pour voir une lumière éblouissante envahir les lieux. C'était une lumière chaude et rassurante qui l'enveloppa tendrement tel des bras l'enserrant et la protégeant pour ne plus jamais la lâcher. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle vit une forme blanche se pencher sur elle. Elle crut délirer un instant, mais reconnut sans aucun doute un majestueux cerf d'une beauté resplendissante. Puis, tout redevint noir et sinistre...

-o-

Lorsque Mélinda se réveilla, tout était de nouveau blanc autour d'elle. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de parvenir enfin à se relever. Son ventre était couvert de bandages, là où Rémus l'avait blessé.

_ Comment tu te sens ?

Sursautant légèrement, elle se tourna vers le lit d'à côté, où était assis Ron.

_ Pas trop mal. Que s'est-il passé ? Quel jour sommes-nous ?

_ Tu as dormi deux jours d'affilé et il s'en est passé des choses…

Ron entreprit alors de tout lui raconter à partir de l'instant où elle avait perdu connaissance. Elle sut donc que Sirius avait été capturé et condamné par Fudge à recevoir le baiser du détraqueur, avec le soutien de Rogue. Par miracle, Dumbledore était intervenu. Il croyait en leur version et à celle de Sirius. Il avait avisé Hermione d'utiliser son retourneur de temps et de revenir trois heures en arrière afin de sauver deux innocents. Harry et Hermione, dans le passé, avaient donc en premier lieu secouru Buck. Puis, Harry les avait sauvés sur les berges du lac en créant un vrai Patronus corporel. C'est à cet instant que Mélinda se souvint de cette grande silhouette blanche en forme de cerf qui s'était penché sur elle… C'était le Patronus d'Harry qui l'avait sauvé in extremis. Enfin, grâce à Buck, ils avaient pu secourir Sirius Black et ce dernier s'était finalement échappé sur le dos de l'hippogriffe. Après ça, Harry et Hermione étaient retournés sans encombre à l'infirmerie. Rogue était furieux que Black se soit enfuit une nouvelle fois.

_ Quelle histoire… enfin, le principal est que Black et Buck soient hors de danger à présent.

_ Oui, c'est une bonne chose… et on voulait te dire merci. Sans toi, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il nous serait arrivé…

Mélinda se souvint alors de la rage de Rémus sous sa forme de loup-garou. Une ombre passa dans ses yeux lorsque ceux-ci se baissèrent vers son ventre.

_ Il ne m'avait jamais blessé auparavant… Comment va-t-il ? Est-il revenu indemne ?

_ Il va bien. Il est revenu hier matin en piteux état et très honteux mais Mme Pomfresh l'a soigné et il est parti se reposer…

Mélinda tenta de capter le regard du rouquin mais il évitait quelque peu son regard. Il ne lui disait pas tout…

_ Et où sont Hermione et Potter ?

_ Oh, ils ne devraient pas tarder, on avait prévu de se retrouver ici et d'attendre ton réveil, comme hier.

_ Comme hier ?

_ Oui, j'ai été autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie hier après-midi mais comme tu étais toujours endormie, on a voulu attendre. On est resté avec toi jusqu'à l'heure du diner en décidant de revenir le lendemain et de refaire la même chose. Comme Hermione avait rendez-vous avec McGonagall et qu'Harry voulait aller voir Lupin, je suis venu.

Mélinda lui sourit gentiment. Elle était touchée que les trois Gryffondors s'inquiètent à ce point pour elle mais une chose l'inquiétait.

_ Pourquoi Potter est-il parti voir Rémus ?

_ Oh… et bien… c'est-à-dire que…

_ Ron… réponds juste à la question, lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton ferme face à l'hésitation du jeune Weasley.

_ Tu finiras bien par le savoir… Ce matin, Rogue a raconté aux Serpentards que Lupin est un loup-garou.

Mélinda écarquilla les yeux, le retour à la réalité était décidément bien difficile aujourd'hui…

_ Ça veut dire que toute l'école est au courant maintenant…

_ Oui… et à la suite de ça… Lupin a donné sa démission.

_ Il a QUOI ?

Sans plus attendre, elle se jeta hors du lit et courut vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un simple débardeur noir à fines bretelles, d'un pantalon de pyjama rouge vif et avait les pieds nus mais elle s'en fichait. Elle fit tourner toutes les têtes sur son chemin jusqu'au bureau de Rémus. Elle y arriva enfin essoufflée et interrompit Rémus et Harry dans leur conversation.

_ Tu es enfin réveillée… Je comptais venir te voir avant de partir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et comment étais-je sensé te rejoindre ? A dos d'hippogriffe peut-être ?

Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne remarqua même pas Harry devenir tout rouge en la voyant si peu vêtue. Rémus, lui, était surtout surpris qu'elle ne soit pas gênée d'être sortie dans cette tenue.

_ Lindy… tout le monde sait que je suis un loup-garou, maintenant ce n'est plus un secret pour personne et surtout pas pour le Ministère.

_ Où veux-tu en venir ? Pourquoi veux-tu partir sans moi ?

_ Si je pouvais, je t'emmènerai bien entendu mais… ils m'ont retiré ta garde…

_ Ils ont QUOI !

Ne tenant plus, Harry enleva sa cape afin de la poser sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Mélinda hocha la tête vers Harry, tout en serrant la cape contre elle.

_ Ils n'ont pas le droit ! J'ai mon mot à dire ! J'ai le droit de vivre avec qui je veux…

_ Ma Lindy… tu sais bien que la loi est différente pour les gens comme moi… et qui pourrait les contredire…

Le regard de Rémus dériva sur les griffures encore rouge sur la peau blanche de sa filleule. Il ne l'avait jamais attaqué auparavant mais il n'allait pas tenter le diable…

En voyant, les yeux de son parrain, Mélinda savait exactement à quoi il pensait, il se sentait coupable de l'avoir blessé et savait que les lésions causées par un loup-garou ne guérissaient jamais totalement. Elle aurait des cicatrices, ils le savaient tous les deux…

_ Et… et pour cet été ? Où vais-je aller ?

_ J'ai discuté avec Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron. Elle et Arthur sont d'accord pour t'accueillir cet été et tous les prochains pour aussi longtemps que cela sera nécessaire, lui annonça Rémus avec un fin sourire.

Mélinda hocha alors la tête. Que pouvait-elle ajouter ? Elle n'avait pas voix au chapitre. Pour eux, elle n'était qu'une enfant… Elle baissa alors les yeux vers le sol, elle savait que si elle le regardait…

Elle sentit alors les bras protecteurs de son parrain l'encercler et l'amener contre lui pour un affectueux câlin. Mélinda refoula ses larmes, elle ne voulait pas accabler davantage l'homme qui l'avait élevé et qui devait être autant déchiré qu'elle par ses adieux. Après quelques minutes, il desserra son étreinte et contempla son visage tendrement.

_ Je suis si fier de toi… tu ressembles tellement à ta mère.

Mélinda esquissa un fin sourire. Il lui embrassa alors le front. C'est ce moment que choisit Dumbledore pour entrer.

_ Rémus, je suis venu vous informer que votre fiacre est arrivé.

_ Merci professeur.

Le lycanthrope se tourna alors de nouveau vers Harry et lui tendit la main.

_ Au revoir Harry, je suis certain que nous nous reverrons. Peux-tu prendre soin de Mélinda pour moi ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'Harry lui serrait la main.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné ! s'offusqua alors la concernée.

_ Non, tu as juste besoin d'Harry, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

_ Je veillerai sur elle autant qu'elle veillera sur moi, répondit le survivant en lançant un sourire en coin à sa camarade.

Mélinda, une fois n'est pas coutume, leva les yeux au ciel mais ne démentit pas les paroles de son parrain, ni celles du jeune homme. Harry, lui, souriait à présent de toutes ses dents vers son amie, tout en s'approchant d'elle, pour se placer tout à côté d'elle, leurs mains se frôlant au passage.

Rémus passa alors devant le directeur, lui serra la main à son tour et sortit de son bureau pour quitter le château.

_ Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu le retenir Mélinda…

_ Je me doute que vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez professeur… il est têtu comme une mule et ne voulait sans doute plus vous causer d'ennuis…

Dumbledore acquiesça tristement en regardant les deux Gryffondors.

_ Rogue n'est vraiment qu'un sale…

_ Harry ! Le professeur Rogue reste ton enseignant, coupa fermement le vieil homme.

_ Et je dois peut-être le remercier d'avoir poussé Rémus a démissionné et qu'à cause de lui on lui a retiré ma garde ?

_ Le cynisme ne vous mènera nulle part avec moi Miss Dent. Séverus n'a pas eu la meilleure des attitudes mais il reste votre professeur. Vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir…

Harry et Mélinda se regardèrent un bref instant. Ils pensaient la même chose à ce sujet… Mélinda, contre toute attente, esquissa un sourire.

_ Il parait qu'il était fou de rage en apprenant que Black avait réussi à s'échapper…

_ Ron t'a raconté ? On s'est retenu d'exploser de rire tellement il est devenu rouge ! C'était tellement drôle !

Le professeur Dumbledore les joignit dans leur hilarité. Malheureusement, Harry perdit le peu de sourire qu'il avait retrouvé en compagnie de Mélinda.

_ Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête Harry ?

_ Tout ça n'a rien changé… Pettigrow s'est échappé…

_ Comme elle l'avait prédit, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Mélinda.

_ Que veux-tu dire Mélinda ?

Harry et Mélinda se regardèrent de nouveau. Les évènements leur avaient été prédits par Sybille Trelawney le jour de leur examen et ils en firent part au professeur qui ne sembla pas plus surpris que cela.

_ Vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'une vraie prédiction ? demanda Mélinda en songeant à la tête d'Hermione si elle apprenait que le grand Albus Dumbledore donnait foi à l'une des visions de la « voyante ».

_ C'est possible… cela monterait le total de ses prédictions vérifiées à deux… Je devrais probablement songer à l'augmenter…

Mélinda haussa les sourcils. Cet homme était fou, c'était certain.

_ Ce sera de ma faute si Voldemort revient… j'ai empêché Rémus et Sirius de tuer Pettigrow, je l'ai laissé s'échapper…

_ Tu ne devrais pas te blâmer pour ça Potter. Je trouve au contraire que tu as été très noble. Le tuer n'aurait rien changé, si Voldemort doit revenir, il reviendra avec ou sans Pettigrow.

_ Mélinda a raison Harry. De plus, Peter a une dette envers toi. Il te doit la vie et je ne pense pas que Tom veuille d'un serviteur qui a une dette envers Harry Potter.

Harry grimaça à cette pensée. Il ne voulait avoir aucun lien de près ou de loin avec ce rat puant.

_ Tu sais, d'après ce que je sais de tes parents, Potter, je peux te dire que l'un comme l'autre aurait fait comme toi. Ils l'auraient épargné.

Harry hocha la tête en regardant la jeune fille. Elle avait sans doute raison, encore une fois.

_ J'ai cru voir mon père… lorsque le Patronus est apparu, j'ai cru que c'était mon père qui l'envoyait pour nous protéger mais en fait, c'était moi…

Mélinda lui donna alors un tendre sourire. Harry se sentit toute chose sous son regard intense… ses yeux pétillaient.

_ Ce cerf était magnifique Harry… Tu peux être fier, lorsqu'il s'est penché sur moi j'ai su… je savais que tout irait bien.

Harry fixa timidement le sol pendant quelques instants avec un sourire.

_ La confusion était compréhensible Harry. Je sais que tu dois en avoir assez d'entendre cela mais tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, ajouta Dumbledore avec un triste regard mais un sourire sincère.

_ Sauf les yeux, il a les yeux de sa mère, compléta Mélinda en regardant le survivant dans les yeux.

_ Ceux que l'on aime ne nous quittent jamais totalement. Je pense que tu avais raison, Harry, en un sens Cornedrue, sous la forme de ton Patronus, est vraiment revenu pour t'apporter son aide ce soir-là. Quand je pense que trois élèves sont devenus des Animagi, et ce à mon insu… c'est un exploit extraordinaire. Sirius m'a tout raconté et je ne peux qu'être admiratif face à ce tour de force… mais je dois bien avouer que rien n'est plus étonnant que le fait qu'une adolescente de treize soit un Animagus depuis presque deux ans par amour pour son parrain.

Mélinda se fit à son tour toute petite sous le regard inquisiteur du vieux sorcier.

_ Je vivais avec Rémus depuis mes six ans et nous avons toujours fait très attention pendant ses transformations. Néanmoins, comme il me connait depuis ma naissance, je pense que son côté animal me reconnaissait et ne pouvait se résoudre à me faire du mal. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais levé une patte sur moi et lorsque j'ai enfin réussi à devenir Animagus ça a été d'autant plus facile…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que les loups-garous n'ont de l'animosité qu'envers les humains, pas envers les animaux, même ceux d'une espèce différente, répondit Dumbledore.

Mélinda acquiesça, le processus avait été long mais grâce à l'expérience de Rémus avec ses vieux amis, il avait su exactement quoi faire.

_ Vous êtes une jeune fille des plus intéressantes Miss Dent. Je garderai avec plaisir un œil sur vous tout au long de votre scolarité, j'ai l'impression que vous pourriez m'apprendre bien des choses…

Sur ces dernières paroles énigmatiques, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie fit volte-face et sortit de la pièce laissant les deux adolescents seuls.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? demanda Harry aussi confus que son amie.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce que le vieux fou avait voulu dire. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des pas précipités martelant le sol.

_ Bon sang, Mélinda enfin tu es là… ça fait vingt minutes que je te cherche partout… j'ai bien cru que Mme Pomfresh allait m'arracher les yeux en voyant que tu étais partie…

Le pauvre Ron était si essoufflé qu'il se maintenait plié en deux, les mains sur ses genoux en reprenant son souffle. Mélinda s'excusa alors et ils repartirent tous les trois en direction de l'infirmerie, subir le courroux de la terrible Mme Pomfresh.

-o-

La mélancolie ne quitta pas Mélinda et Harry de tout le reste de la semaine. Et même en s'installant dans un compartiment à bord du Poudlard Express, ils faisaient encore la tête. Ils n'avaient tout simplement pas envie de quitter le château et on pouvait les comprendre. Oh bien sûr, Mélinda pouvait s'estimer heureuse d'aller chez les Weasley mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce serait le premier été qu'elle passerait sans Rémus. Quant à Harry, la perspective de retourner chez les Dursley après avoir fait gonfler la tante Marge comme un ballon, n'était pas réjouissante, loin de là. Alors, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils restaient silencieux, le regard perdu dans le vide.

_ Ne faites pas cette tête-là ! C'est la coupe du monde de Quidditch cet été ! Je suis sûr que l'on pourra venir te chercher pour y assister, mon père parvient toujours à avoir des places par le Ministère.

_ Oui, je suppose que l'oncle Vernon ne s'opposera pas à mon départ, vu ce qu'il s'est passé l'été dernier…

Hermione et Ron sourirent de bon cœur. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour remonter le moral du survivant mais Mélinda, elle, regardait obstinément la campagne anglaise défilant sous ses yeux. C'est alors qu'elle vit un petit point gris se diriger sur eux.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Les trois amis suivirent son regard alors qu'elle se levait afin d'ouvrir la fenêtre juste assez pour laisser passer le petit oiseau. Il s'agissait d'un minuscule et adorable hibou. Il abandonna l'enveloppe qu'il était chargé de délivrer sur les genoux d'Harry. L'enveloppe était pratiquement aussi grande que lui mais il semblait être fier d'avoir accompli sa mission en virevoltant à travers le compartiment sous les yeux intéressés de Pattenrond. Voyant le regard du chat, Ron préféra attraper le petit hibou afin de le protéger.

La lettre était de Black. Mélinda lut alors par-dessus l'épaule de Potter. Apparemment, Black et Buck se cachaient et feraient en sorte d'être vu afin d'éloigner les détraqueurs de Poudlard. C'était une bonne chose. Il avoua également être celui ayant envoyé l'Eclair de feu à Harry pour Noël. Hermione ne pouvait être plus fière d'avoir eu raison sur ce coup-là en particulier, mais comme le fit remarquer Ron : « il n'était pas piégé ! ». Il envoyait également une autorisation permettant à Harry de se rendre à Pré-au-lard légalement. Cela suffira à Dumbledore. Mélinda espérait seulement qu'elle aussi pourrait y aller à la rentrée prochaine. En post scriptum, Sirius offrait à Ron le petit hibou ayant fait la commission en remplacement de Croutard.

_ Pour moi ? dit alors le rouquin déconcerté.

Il regarda le volatile un moment avant de se tourner vers Pattenrond et de lui mettre le rapace sous le nez. Hermione le regardait avec des yeux ahuris.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Un hibou ça te va ?

Pour toute réponse, le chat orange se mit à ronronner tout en restant tranquillement assis sur les genoux de sa maîtresse.

_ D'accord ça me va ! déclara Ron en le déposant sur son épaule.

Les quatre amis se mirent alors à rire sans raison apparente mais après une année à se méfier du chat d'Hermione, c'était vraiment hilarant de voir Ron demander son avis à un chat plutôt qu'à ses amis. Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre. Harry parvint même à s'assoupir paisiblement sur l'épaule de Mélinda, qui était de nouveau en train de lire. Un moment après que le survivant se soit endormi sur elle, elle entendit des chuchotements et des gloussements qui la firent sortir de sa lecture. Lorsqu'elle leva le nez, Ron et Hermione s'arrêtèrent brusquement et se pincèrent les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

_ Quoi ? chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller Potter.

_ Rien… on pensait juste que vous étiez très mignons comme ça, répondit Hermione tout en se retenant de glousser.

Mélinda leva les yeux au ciel, tentant de ne pas rentrer dans leur jeu.

_ Vois le bon côté des choses Hermione : nous avons enfin trouvé le remède aux insomnies d'Harry, ajouta Ron en pouffant légèrement.

Mélinda secoua la tête avec dédain, elle essayait de les ignorer mais en vain.

_ Tu sais ce que je crois, Ronald ?

_ Non, mais tu vas me le dire…

_ Je crois qu'un jour ils ne pourront plus détacher leurs yeux l'un de l'autre et qu'ils finiront par s'embrasser pour ne plus jamais s'arrêter !

Ron faillit s'étouffer en tentant de ne pas réveiller son meilleur ami. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… En effet, cette conversation ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'avaient eue Mélinda et Harry à leur sujet juste avant leur premier cours de Soin aux créatures magiques… C'était de bonne guerre, il fallait bien l'avouer. Alors, Mélinda accepta la défaite, rougit légèrement et sourit aux deux amis se moquant d'elle. Ils regardèrent alors le quatrième membre de leur groupe, toujours paisiblement assoupi sur l'épaule de Mélinda.

_ Il est si paisible comme ça…

_ Je souhaiterai que toutes ses nuits le soient… ajouta Ron, le regard sombre.

Mélinda fronça alors tristement les sourcils en regardant son visage, elle avait pu remarquer une chose la nuit où il avait dormi sur ses genoux.

_ Il est mignon comme ça, avoua-t-elle en se cachant de nouveau derrière son livre alors que des ricanements très peu contrôlés s'échappèrent encore des deux Gryffondors.

-o-

Arrivés à Londres, ils prirent leur temps pour descendre du train et traverser la voie 9 ¾. Harry s'était réveillé sur l'épaule de Mélinda et même s'il avait été momentanément gêné, il n'avait pas envie de quitter ni la jeune fille, ni ses amis. Ils aperçurent Mme et Mr Weasley, postés non loin de l'oncle Vernon. Les autres enfants rouquins étaient déjà arrivés, ils n'attendaient donc plus qu'eux. Molly embrassa chaleureusement les quatre adolescents et fut ravie de rencontrer Mélinda qui, bien que timide, appréciait l'affection de la sorcière. Ils étaient en train de dire au revoir à Harry lorsqu'une personne inattendue vint les interrompre.

_ Monsieur le Ministre ? Que faites-vous ici ?

_ Arthur, Molly, je viens en ma qualité de Ministre réparer une erreur commise par Rémus Lupin.

Mélinda fronça donc les sourcils alors que Fudge la fixait de manière inquiétante.

_ Il ne lui appartenait pas de décider à qui serait confiée sa filleule. Aussi, je suis au regret de vous informer que Miss Dent n'ira pas passer les vacances chez vous.

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une authentique douche froide pour Mélinda. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

_ Mais où voulez-vous qu'elle aille Monsieur le Ministre ? Cette petite n'a plus personne…

_ En fait Molly, des parents éloignés de Miss Dent se sont manifestés et ont gentiment proposé de l'accueillir chez eux. Bien sûr, si Miss Dent exprime le désir de venir chez vous durant une partie des vacances, je n'y verrai aucune objection.

_ Des parents éloignés ?

_ En effet, Miss Dent.

Une canne frappant durement le sol résonna derrière Fudge. Le mystérieux parent sortit alors de l'ombre pour se faire connaître : une longue chevelure blonde attachée en queue de cheval, des yeux d'un gris acier, le visage hautain, une grande robe noire d'une élégance rare. Aucun doute, Lucius Malefoy savait comment entrer en scène…

_ Vous…

_ Bonjour à vous aussi, Mr Potter.

_ Lucius étant un parent plus proche que vous Arthur, il m'a semblé logique qu'il soit prioritaire si son vœux était aussi de prendre en charge l'éducation de Mélinda Dent.

Arthur et Molly serraient visiblement les dents. Puis, le patriarche de la famille Weasley se tourna vers Mélinda.

_ Si tu veux venir chez nous, il te suffit de nous écrire et je rappliquerai immédiatement chez eux pour te chercher, d'accord ?

Mélinda hocha la tête, comprenant qu'ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire contre la décision de Cornelius Fudge.

_ Pouvez-vous juste faire en sorte que Rémus et le professeur Dumbledore soient mis au courant. Cela m'étonnerait fort que Fudge les ait prévenus, ajouta-t-elle pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

Arthur Weasley acquiesça et lui promit de les mettre au courant dès que possible.

La jeune fille se tourna ensuite vers ses amis. Ses amis qu'elle avait finis par accepter et choisir. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux en prenant son amie dans ses bras. Elle ne dit mot, elles n'en avaient pas besoin pour se comprendre. Ron, à son tour, semblait déçu et serra brièvement la jeune fille en lui répétant les paroles de son père.

_ Tu m'envoies une lettre s'il y a le moindre problème, on vient te chercher sans attendre ta réponse.

Mélinda hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, un faible sourire sur les lèvres. Elle se tourna alors vers Harry.

_ Je n'aime pas ça… je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser les suivre…

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix là, Potter.

Harry trépignait, il ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir en sachant qu'elle allait passer l'été chez les Malefoy.

_ Tu m'écriras tous les jours ! Je veux savoir si tout va bien !

_ Tous les jours… mais bien sûr, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu extrême ? Non, Potter, une fois par semaine.

_ Cinq fois par semaine !

_ Harry, arrête, c'est ridicule… deux fois par semaine.

_ Trois fois par semaine et c'est ma dernière offre.

Mélinda leva les yeux au ciel avant finalement de s'approcher de lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Harry lui rendit son étreinte avec force.

_ Entendu, trois fois… ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien.

_ Tu n'y crois pas toi-même, rétorqua-t-il en s'éloignant afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle ne nia pas. La vérité, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait au Manoir Malefoy.

_ A bientôt, Potter…

_ A bientôt… Lindy.

Mélinda ne put s'empêcher de pouffer même si le jeune sorcier avait le don de l'agacer, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il pouvait l'appeler ainsi…

Elle hocha la tête poliment en direction des Weasley et lança un dernier regard vers Ron et Hermione avant de revenir sur Harry. Elle lui donna un faible sourire et se dégagea de lui pour se tourner vers Lucius Malefoy. Elle accorda un regard de dédain au Ministre en passant à côté de lui et rejoignit le sang-pur. Ce dernier se détourna du petit groupe en allant vers sa femme et son fils l'attendant un peu plus loin.

_ Miss Dent… je sens que nous allons beaucoup nous amuser cet été.

Sa sinistre voix provoqua un incontrôlable frisson à travers son épine dorsale. Néanmoins, elle préféra ne pas regarder en arrière. Elle n'avait de nouveau pas le choix, elle devait être forte.


	13. Chapter 12 : un Eté d'Enfer

**NDA :** Bonsoir, nous voici arrivés à la quatrième année d'étude de nos héros ! Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Niakovis et Drizzteller pour leur fidélité et leurs nombreuses reviews qui me donnent la pêche à chaque fois !

 **WARNING :** ce chapitre peut heurter la sensibilité des plus fragiles. Je vous recommande donc de le lire en toute connaissance de cause. Ce chapitre implique tortures physique et mentale, tentative de viol.

Bonne lecture et j'attends vos impressions )

 **Chapitre 12 : Un Eté d'Enfer**

Le Noir… Elle était plongée dans le noir depuis des jours, pour ce qu'elle en savait cela pourrait même être des semaines. Elle avait mal, si mal, partout, tout son corps était meurtri par les coups répétés que lui infligeait Lucius Malefoy quotidiennement. Elle ne prenait que rarement forme humaine à présent. Sa forme d'Animagus frustrait le sorcier à un tel point qu'il s'acharnait d'autant plus sur elle mais elle n'avait pas le choix… Elle avait fait l'erreur de s'endormir, morte de fatigue, pour qu'un matin elle se réveille avec pour spectacle son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et une main placée très haute sur sa cuisse. Alors, elle s'était transformée et depuis elle ne reprenait que peu souvent forme humaine. Elle le faisait seulement lorsque Narcissa ou Drago venaient en douce dans les cachots pour lui apporter un peu à manger à l'insu de Lucius. Ce dernier, afin de l'épuiser moralement et physiquement, leur avait interdit de la nourrir mais ils ne pouvaient s'y résoudre. Elle leur devait la vie, car Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, s'employait également à soigner les nombreuses blessures infligées par son mari. Il ne pouvait pas voir qu'elle tentait de la guérir car le pelage noir de l'animal cachait les blessures et cicatrices aussi bien que les lotions apaisantes et les potions de Lonéat. Les séances quotidiennes avec Lucius étaient de pire en pire car elle ne flanchait pas, à aucun moment elle ne demandait grâce et ça avait le don de le mettre dans une rage folle. Son esprit était devenu hermétique à tout cela depuis longtemps maintenant, elle pouvait supporter la douleur encore un peu. Drago avait un plan…

Il était venu lui en faire part quelques jours, lui semblait-il, avant de le mettre en œuvre. Les Malefoy devaient se rendre à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, ils seraient donc absents une bonne partie de la journée et certainement toute la nuit.

_ Dobby viendra te chercher en fin de journée. Comme ça on sera sûr qu'il n'y aura plus personne dans le Manoir. Il peut transplaner à l'intérieur comme ça il pourra directement t'emmener chez les Weasley. Si jamais mon père apprend que c'est lui qui est venu, je lui mettrai dans la tête que c'est certainement Potter qui l'a envoyé parce qu'il voulait te voir. L'elfe est complètement dingue de lui, mon père me croira…

Tout en mangeant les quelques morceaux de pain apportés par le blond, Mélinda hochait la tête.

_ Merci Drago… je ne sais pas comment te remercier…

_ Tu n'as pas à le faire… j'aurai voulu pouvoir le faire plus tôt… ma mère te présente ses excuses et te souhaite bonne chance.

_ Tu lui diras merci aussi. Vous avez tous les deux risqué gros pour me maintenir en vie. Je ne t'en veux pas à toi Drago, j'en veux à ton père… Il m'a enfermé à peine trois jours après être arrivée. J'ai refusé de faire des potions de magie noire… J'ai refusé de lire des ouvrages portant sur le sujet… et j'ai entendu ce qu'il prévoit de faire lors de la Coupe du Monde…

Drago avala difficilement sa salive. Leur futur devenait de plus en plus menaçant. Elle avait toujours mal partout. Les lotions et les potions de Narcissa n'étaient plus assez puissantes pour endiguer la douleur atroce qu'elle subissait. Mais elle tenait bon… Elle tenait le coup en pensant qu'elle allait bientôt s'échapper d'ici et revoir ses amis. Ses amis… Lucius savait qu'elle devait leur envoyer des lettres pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle avait d'ailleurs promis à Potter trois lettres par semaines. Alors, le mangemort avait installé un bureau avec une bougie, de l'encre et une plume afin qu'elle écrive ses lettres. Il s'agissait des seuls instants où elle redevenait humaine en face de lui car elle savait qu'il ne risquerait pas que les Weasley s'inquiètent et ne débarquent dans son manoir pour venir la chercher. Alors, il lisait par-dessus son épaule chacune de ses missives, s'assurant qu'elle ne leur envoie pas de messages cachés entre les lignes… Elle ne pouvait donc pas les prévenir du calvaire qu'elle vivait et se contentait d'écrire de banales lettres qui lui donnait envie de vomir le peu de nourriture qu'elle ingurgitait. Elle pouvait également lire leurs réponses car après tout, il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse d'impaires qui mettraient à coup sûr la puce à l'oreille à Potter.

Harry Potter… elle savait qu'il était en danger et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Elle aurait voulu faire plus mais elle devait économiser ses forces pour survivre… Elle sentait que les blessures infligées étaient de plus en plus profondes et s'infectaient de jour en jour. Elle risquait une grave septicémie ou pire encore… Drago savait, qu'entre les murs d'un cachot sans aucune fenêtre, elle n'avait plus la notion du temps. Alors, il revint la voir une dernière fois la veille de leur départ.

_ Prépare-toi. Demain soir, Dobby viendra te chercher, vous devriez pouvoir vous sauver sans encombre mais vous devrez le faire en dehors de la cellule. Dobby peut transplaner à sa guise dans tout le domaine sauf à l'intérieur de ce cachot. Je pense que ça a été mis en place par mes ancêtres afin que leurs prisonniers ne s'échappent pas. J'ai rassemblé tes affaires et j'ai pu récupérer ta baguette. Dobby les emmènera en premier et viendra ensuite te chercher.

_ D'accord donc Dobby viendra me chercher. On transplanera à l'extérieur du cachot mais tout en restant dans le Manoir car il ne peut pas transplaner du cachot vers l'extérieur du domaine, c'est ça ?

_ Oui et de là il pourra t'emmener loin d'ici.

Drago la regarda alors de la tête au pied à la lueur de la bougie qu'il avait apporté. Elle était dans un piteux état. Les racines de ses cheveux avaient bien poussé malgré le manque d'alimentation et ses longueurs et pointes étaient blondes et sèches. Ses baskets étaient trouées et devaient être trempées à l'intérieur. Son jean noir était troué de partout, taché de boue et de sang. Quant à son débardeur rouge, il tenait encore par miracle après toutes les meurtrissures que son père lui avait infligé dans le dos. Il était taché lui aussi… Son corps tout entier devait souffrir le martyre mais elle gardait encore toute sa lucidité. Mais le pire dans tout cela était sans doute les chaines… Elle était telle une véritable prisonnière d'Azkaban. Les poignets, les chevilles et son cou étaient enserrés, puis reliés entre eux par de lourdes chaines. Comment faisait-elle ? Dire que Drago fut impressionné serait un euphémisme… Seul son visage avait été épargné mais il était d'une pâleur inquiétante sous une couche de saleté et les ecchymoses commençaient à la naissance de son cou. Ses yeux la faisaient aussi beaucoup souffrir. Après presque huit semaines dans le noir, ils n'étaient plus habitués à la lumière et il savait qu'elle aurait du mal à s'habituer de nouveau à la lumière naturelle du jour. Après ça, Drago décida de partir. Il ne fallait pas que son père se doute de quelque chose. Ils se dirent donc au revoir et Mélinda redevint panthère pour ce qu'elle espérait bien être sa dernière nuit dans cet enfer.

Le lendemain, Lucius n'entra même pas dans sa cellule. Il devait sans doute être sur le point de partir et voulait s'assurer qu'elle était bien attachée. Il ne s'avança même pas, se contenta de lui adresser quelques mots étranges.

_ J'ai pris des précautions au cas où te viendrait l'idée stupide de tenter une évasion. Et je dois bien avouer que ma « précaution » m'a appris un bon nombre de choses sur ton passé… Qui aurait cru que tu avais autant souffert durant ton enfance… C'est pour cela que je ne parviens pas à te briser… mais maintenant que je sais… crois-moi cela me sera d'autant plus facile de parvenir à mes fins.

Le sourire sadique qu'il arborait ne promettait rien de bon. Avait-il découvert pour sa mère ? Si c'était le cas, elle était foutue. Peu importe ce qu'il avait prévu pour tenter de la retenir ici, elle devait s'échappait coute que coute et si elle n'y arrivait pas… l'échec n'était malheureusement pas une option : soit elle parvenait à sortir de cet enfer, soit elle mourrait. Le sorcier partit sans un mot de plus. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Alors, elle attendit… des secondes, des minutes, des heures, quand enfin un pop retentit dans la salle. Il était là, le petit elfe de maison dont Drago lui avait parlé : Dobby. Elle se changea alors de nouveau en être humain sous les yeux de l'elfe totalement ahuri.

_ Oh mon dieu… Miss doit surement être Miss Mélinda Dent, n'est-ce pas. Oh le jeune maître Drago a parlé à Dobby de la pauvre Miss mais Dobby ne pensait pas voir une amie d'Harry Potter dans un tel état… Quand le pauvre Harry Potter saura ça…

Pour un elfe de maison, il était bizarrement vêtu mais Drago l'avait prévenu qu'il était probablement le seul elfe de la terre à avoir été ravi de sa libération. En même temps, pouvait-on le blâmer d'avoir été heureux de quitter le Manoir Malefoy ? Ce n'était pas Mélinda qui allait le contredire.

_ Dobby, pas maintenant, je vous en prie, on s'occupera d'Harry plus tard, il faut que l'on sorte d'ici.

_ Oui, Miss a raison… Il faut partir… Dobby a déjà emmené vos affaires non loin de chez les Weasley, comme le jeune maître Drago lui a demandé.

Dobby s'approcha alors d'elle et brisa les chaines l'empêchant de bouger. Il ne restait que les anneaux encerclant son cou, ses chevilles et ses poignets mais ce n'était pas urgent, au moins elle pouvait bouger maintenant. Finalement, elle se leva et prit la main de l'elfe. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. En une fraction de seconde, ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur du cachot, en haut des escaliers. Maintenant, ils pouvaient s'échapper…

_ Tiens, tiens… voilà comme on se retrouve…

Mélinda connaissait cette voix. Elle l'entendait encore dans ses pires cauchemars. Il se tenait là devant la grande porte d'entrée du manoir, plus sauvage que jamais, Fenrir Greyback.

_ Dobby… Il faut que l'on parte d'ici…

_ Pas si vite !

Il poussa un grognement inhumain avant de bondir sur elle pour la maintenir prisonnière au sol.

_ Je vais enfin pouvoir finir ce que j'ai commencé il y a sept ans…

Dobby ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et le propulsa en arrière, loin de la jeune fille. Il lui griffa tout de même la jambe au passage, lui laissant trois grandes profondes entailles au mollet. Mélinda serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit alors une force la soulever de terre momentanément. Puis, elle retomba finalement sur un sol humide et froid. Elle ouvrit les yeux et put apercevoir un ciel bleu légèrement rosé annonciateur d'une belle fin de journée d'été. C'était tellement beau… Elle n'avait pas vu le ciel depuis deux mois et ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi magnifique…

_ Est-ce que Miss va bien ? Miss… Oh mon dieu Miss, Dobby aurait dû partir tout de suite sans attendre… méchant Dobby !

Lorsqu'il commença à se frapper, Mélinda lui serra davantage la main.

_ Tout va bien Dobby… arrête de te frapper.

Elle se releva péniblement et put enfin admirer le Terrier se dressant derrière elle. La demeure des Weasley n'avait rien de conventionnel mais elle l'aimait déjà. De toute façon, rien ne pouvait être pire que le Manoir Malefoy. Avec Dobby, elle s'avança vers la porte. Elle jeta un bref regard à l'elfe, lui souriant gentiment, et frappa trois coups secs. Elle put entendre des pas précipités s'approcher avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que Mme Weasley n'apparaisse dans l'embrasure. Mélinda était consciente que son allure avait de quoi choquer mais elle ne se rendit compte de la gravité de son état que lorsque Mme Weasley commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

_ Par la barbe de Merlin, Mélinda… Que t'est-il arrivé ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

Mme Weasley lui prit délicatement la main et la guida à l'intérieur de la maison, jusqu'au canapé. Mélinda s'assit alors lourdement, ne pouvant contrôler davantage ses membres endoloris. Molly Weasley semblait à la fois perdue et consternée, elle la regardait de la tête aux pieds tout en se prenant successivement la tête, puis les mains, pour finir par ses genoux. C'est alors que Dobby prit la parole.

_ Cela fait presque deux mois que Mr Malefoy a enfermé la pauvre Miss Dent dans les cachots. Le jeune maître Drago lui a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas faire ce qui lui était demandé alors Lucius Malefoy s'est mis en colère et il l'a enfermé… le jeune maître Drago dit qu'il l'a battu aussi… beaucoup battu avec les vieux instruments de famille imprégnés de magie noire… il a demandé à Dobby de venir sauver la pauvre Miss et Dobby a dit oui tout de suite. Le pauvre maître Drago était désespéré pour appeler le pauvre Dobby, maîtresse Narcissa pleurait beaucoup… elle pensait qu'il allait finir par tuer la pauvre Miss Dent.

_ Oh mon dieu… mais je ne comprends pas… tes lettres ma chérie ? Tu as envoyé des lettres à Ron, Hermione et Harry.

_ Il m'a obligé à les écrire devant lui. Il inspectait chacune de mes lettres pour s'assurer que je ne leur disais rien d'équivoque ou qui pourrait les inquiéter…

Molly mit alors sa main devant sa bouche.

_ Il t'a enchaîné…

_ Dobby n'a pas réussi à les enlever complètement et ce n'était pas le plus urgent. Seules les chaines m'empêchaient de me déplacer correctement alors on est allé au plus simple.

_ Ma pauvre chérie… Il te faut de l'eau… On va nettoyer tout ça et… je vais te trouver des vêtements propres et… tu vas manger… je vais te faire un bon petit plat pour que tu retrouves des forces et…

Molly Weasley trépignait en allant à droite et à gauche. Mélinda haussa alors les sourcils avant de l'interrompre.

_ Me soigner et me nettoyer sont je pense les plus urgents Mme Weasley et ensuite j'aimerai surtout dormir si ça ne vous dérange pas…

_ Oh mon dieu, bien sûr ma chérie ! Tout ce que tu veux ! Oui, je vais aller chercher mes potions et lotions !

Elle disparut donc dans la cuisine. Mélinda se tourna alors vers Dobby.

_ Peux-tu ramener mes affaires, Dobby ? Je souhaiterai récupérer ma baguette surtout.

_ Oui Miss. Dobby y va tout de suite Miss.

L'elfe disparut alors dans un pop et laissa donc Mélinda quelques instants, seule dans la pièce. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle avait mal… tellement mal mais elle était soulagée d'être sortie de là-bas. Au moins ici, elle aurait à manger tous les jours, elle aurait un endroit où dormir confortablement et paisiblement… elle aurait des amis… Ses amis… Elle prit alors toute conscience de son apparence. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils la voient comme ça. Elle entendit alors les pas de Molly se rapprocher à nouveau d'elle et s'asseoir tout à côté. Elle avait apporté une longue cape noire, des chaussons et tout un attirail de fioles.

_ Il faudrait enlever tes vêtements…

Mélinda hocha alors la tête et défit ses lacets, enleva ses baskets trempées, puis ses chaussettes. Ses pieds étaient d'une pâleur inquiétante, ses ongles avaient beaucoup poussés et elle les sentait comme atrophiés à force d'être inutilisés mais elle avait encore assez de force pour tenir debout grâce à eux. Elle commença ensuite à retirer son pantalon et là Mme Weasley put se rendre compte de l'étendue des dégâts. Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas le temps de l'enlever complètement qu'une voix s'éleva.

_ Molly, chérie, nous sommes rentrés !

Ni une, ni deux, Mélinda renfila son pantalon et se confina dans le canapé afin de ne pas être vue.

Molly constata alors l'état d'extrême frayeur qu'éprouvait la jeune fille.

_ Ce n'est que le reste de la famille, ma chérie… lui chuchota-t-elle alors doucement.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça…

Molly Weasley regarda à nouveau la jeune fille de haut en bas et jugea qu'elle avait raison. Ils pourraient la voir quand elle serait propre.

_ Arthur, restez tous dans la cuisine et ne bougez surtout pas !

_ Molly ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tout va bien ?

_ Tout va bien ! Fais ce que je te dis c'est tout, cria-t-elle du canapé ne quittant pas Mélinda des yeux.

Ils étaient tous là, à quelques mètres derrière le canapé, dans la cuisine. Mélinda tenta de ne pas y penser et regarda Mme Weasley telle une enfant perdue. Celle-ci l'enveloppa dans la cape noire qu'elle avait apportée et lui mit les chaussons aux pieds. Molly aida ensuite la jeune fille à se relever. Il fallait qu'elles aillent dans la salle de bain. Elles y seraient plus tranquilles… Elles avancèrent donc doucement vers les escaliers. C'est alors qu'un pop résonna à nouveau dans la maison.

_ Voilà Miss ! Dobby a rapporté la malle de Miss Mélinda et sa baguette magique. Le jeune maître Drago a dit à Dobby que c'était le plus important !

_ Dobby ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

_ Oh, Harry Potter est enfin arrivé ! Mr Harry Potter va être content, Dobby a sauvé sa Mélinda Dent ! Dobby est allé au Manoir et vous l'a ramené sur ordre du jeune maître Drago, Monsieur.

Mélinda venait d'entendre la voix d'Harry pour la première fois en deux mois… Elle aurait voulu… elle aurait tellement voulu… mais comment pourrait-elle dans l'état dans lequel elle était ?

_ Lindy ?

Mélinda serra alors la main de Mme Weasley d'autant plus fort.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça… murmura-t-elle pour que seule la matriarche l'entende.

_ Harry, mon chéri, s'il-te-plait, n'avance pas davantage. Il vaut mieux que tu attendes un peu avant de la voir…

Le jeune Potter n'en fit rien et continua d'avancer jusqu'à tendre son bras afin de poser la main sur l'épaule de son amie. Ce fut l'équivalent d'une décharge électrique pour la jeune fille. Elle lâcha vivement la main de Mme Weasley, resserra la cape autour d'elle et fit demi-tour afin de trouver la sortie vers l'extérieur. Cependant, Harry était bien plus rapide qu'elle. Il arriva en premier à la porte et se posa devant elle en la prenant doucement par les épaules. Mais Mélinda n'était pas prête, elle essaya de trouver un autre moyen de sortir d'ici mais Harry était maintenant trop proche d'elle, elle ne pouvait plus éviter ça…

_ Lindy, calme-toi, ce n'est que moi…

Justement, c'était bien parce que c'était lui que Mélinda ne voulait pas qu'il soit si proche. Mais il n'en fit qu'à sa tête et descendit la capuche de sur sa tête. Si, elle n'était pas autant déshydratée, elle en aurait sans doute pleuré tant elle avait honte. Elle ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans ses yeux, elle ne voulait pas qu'il ressente ça pour elle…

_ Arrête de me regarder comme ça, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

_ Mélinda… que s'est-il passé ?

Elle détourna alors son visage de lui pour tomber sur ceux de la famille Weasley et Hermione. Ils ne devaient pas la regarder ainsi. Elle avait déjà suscité ce genre de regards dans le passé et elle ne pouvait plus les supporter… Elle ne voulait pas de la pitié des gens, elle n'en voulait pas…

_ Mélinda ?

Alors, elle se dégagea du jeune homme et le regarda méchamment, il l'aurait voulu… Elle enleva donc la cape, la laissant tomber au sol et révélant ainsi son corps meurtri. De la pitié, leurs visages passèrent à l'effarement.

_ Ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'étais enfermé dans le manoir Malefoy pendant deux mois, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tu es content maintenant Potter ?

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle fit volte-face et grimpa les marches menant à l'étage aussi vite que possible. Hors de la vue des autres, elle s'arrêta en haut et attendit que Mme Weasley la rejoigne.

_ Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire Harry ? Ne pouvais-tu pas attendre qu'elle soit disposée à vous parler au lieu de la forcer ?

Molly se tourna alors vers Ginny.

_ Peux-tu aller me chercher des vêtements ? Je doute que les siens lui aillent désormais et si ça ne va pas je les ferai rétrécir… elle est tellement maigre…

Puis, elles disparurent à leur tour dans les escaliers après un hochement de tête de la part de sa fille.

Harry prit alors sa tête entre ses mains. Mélinda était méconnaissable…

_ Le jeune maître Drago a dit à Dobby que Lucius Malefoy avait enfermé Miss Mélinda dans les cachots, trois jours après son arrivée…

_ Trois jours ?

Dobby hocha la tête et raconta une nouvelle fois ce qu'il savait sur l'été qu'avait passé leur amie et sur leur évasion miraculeuse.

_ C'était juste… il s'en est fallu de peu et sans les réflexes de Miss Mélinda, le pauvre Dobby n'aurait peut-être pas réussi à la sauver…

_ Il la regardait nous écrire… murmura alors Hermione. Et on n'a rien vu… on a pensé que ça allait et qu'elle préférait ne pas s'étendre alors qu'en fait…

_ Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas, termina Ron totalement ahuri, faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine.

_ Comment a-t-elle réussi à garder toute sa tête pendant aussi longtemps après toutes les tortures qu'elle a subi ?

_ C'est une bonne question Harry Potter, Monsieur, Dobby s'est posé la même ! Le jeune maître Drago a dit qu'elle avait déjà beaucoup souffert pendant son enfance et même après tout ce que Lucius Malefoy lui a fait, elle a réussi à rester elle-même… Mais Dobby sait qu'elle restait aussi beaucoup sous sa forme animale ! C'est sans doute ça qui a sauvé Miss Mélinda…

_ Sa forma animale ? coupa alors Arthur, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis que sa femme lui avait interdit de venir dans le salon.

_ Mélinda est un Animagus non déclaré. Le professeur Dumbledore est au courant… ajouta Hermione en hochant la tête.

_ Dément… chuchotèrent les jumeaux en chœur.

Ginny redescendit alors au salon et était aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny ? demanda alors Fred en voyant le visage de sa sœur.

_ J'ai apporté les vêtements pour Mélinda dans la salle de bain et j'ai vu… Maman m'a fait tout de suite sortir… Elle a tellement mal partout… Maman est en train de la soigner mais je doute que ça suffise. Elle a tant de blessures, de coupures d'hématomes, de bleus…

_ Des bleus ? Ça devrait être le moins grave, non ? questionna Ron sans comprendre.

_ Ils sont situés sur ses cuisses… vers l'intérieur… précisa la rousse en mettant la main sur sa bouche.

Ils entendirent alors Ron se précipiter vers l'extérieur et vomir dans le jardin. Hermione se mit à sangloter si fort qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Harry était comme figé, incapable de faire le plus simple des gestes ou de dire le moindre mot.

_ Il l'aurait… il l'a… violée ? l'interrogea alors George, aussi pâle que sa sœur.

_ Je… Je ne sais pas… Maman m'a demandé de sortir avant que je dise quoique ce soit…

Ginny alla ensuite se réfugier dans les bras de son père et sanglota également. Ron était revenu et serrait doucement Hermione dans ses bras tout en la berçant pour la calmer. Cependant, les larmes menaçaient de couler également de ses yeux bleus.

_ Dobby ne croit pas que Lucius Malefoy soit allé jusque-là… Il a peut-être essayé mais ce doit être pour ça que Miss Mélinda se transformait en panthère pour qu'il ne tente rien de plus…

_ Il ne m'a pas touché, coupa alors Mélinda en redescendant à son tour, suivie par Mme Weasley.

_ Mélinda…

_ Il a essayé, c'est vrai mais du jour où je me suis changée en panthère, il n'a plus rien tenté, donc je suis restée comme ça, à son plus grand damne…

Harry ne perdit plus une minute et se leva afin de s'approcher de la jeune femme. Il avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux et espérait vraiment qu'elle n'allait pas une nouvelle fois le repousser. Ses cheveux étaient redevenus presqu'entièrement blonds et étaient attachés en queue de cheval. Le sweet-shirt rouge et le jean délavé de Ginny étaient légèrement trop grands pour elle mais au moins ils étaient propres. On pouvait distinguer sur ses épaules l'un des, sans doute, nombreux bandages recouvrant son corps. Elle esquissa alors un maigre sourire avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

_ Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus comme ça mais je n'étais pas…

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry la prenait déjà dans ses bras et l'étreignait avec tendresse. Mélinda sentit alors quelques gouttes glisser dans son cou. Elle passa donc ses bras autour de lui et lui frotta gentiment le dos. Malgré tout, elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse qu'il soit encore et toujours à ses côtés…


	14. Chapter 13 : Fenrir Greyback

**NDA :** Chers lecteurs et Chères lectrices, je m'excuse pour tout ce retard ! J'ai été très occupé ces deux dernières semaines et j'en ai oublié de poster les chapitres ! Pour me faire pardonner vous aurez un chapitre aujourd'hui et un chapitre demain ! Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une bonne lecture et merci encore pour votre fidélité !

 **Chapitre 13 : Fenrir Greyback**

Mme Weasley avait ensuite essayé de la gaver durant le dîner mais même si son corps était affamé, son cerveau avait fini par s'habituer au manque de nourriture. Alors, elle mangea plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu rien que pour faire plaisir à la matriarche Weasley. Harry, Ron et Hermione ne la lâchaient plus d'une semelle et même si pour l'instant cela ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, elle savait que dans quelques jours, elle devrait faire en sorte qu'ils lui lâchent un peu les baskets. Les autres membres de la famille continuaient de la regarder avec pitié et même si elle détestait ça, elle ne fit aucune réflexion, elle n'en avait plus la force.

Molly Weasley, n'ayant pas pu guérir la plupart de ses blessures, envoya Dobby quérir le professeur Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh. Elle avait également envoyé une lettre à Rémus afin de le prévenir. Après le diner, Mme Weasley voulut installer Mélinda dans la chambre de Ginny avec Hermione mais la jeune femme en décida autrement.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

Les trois autres femmes de la maison froncèrent les sourcils d'incompréhension. Que voulait-elle dire ?

_ Je… je ne voudrais déranger personne ou vous réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer avec difficulté.

_ Pourquoi tu nous réveillerais pendant la nuit ? demanda alors Ginny.

_ Parce qu'elle fera des cauchemars qui la pousseront entre autre à se réveiller en sursaut, répondit alors Harry en regardant Mélinda.

Il comprenait tout à fait… Mélinda n'ajouta pas un mot, Harry s'en était chargé. Mme Weasley semblait à cours d'argument afin d'inciter la jeune blonde à dormir avec les filles.

_ Je peux très bien dormir sur le canapé. Au moins, là, je ne dérangerai personne.

_ Mais enfin tu ne nous déranges pas du tout et je préfèrerai être près de toi si jamais tu fais un cauchemar, répliqua Hermione en lui prenant la main.

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment le problème Hermione… je ne veux être une charge pour personne et je préfère gérer ça, seule, affirma-t-elle en fixant gentiment son amie.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de raisonner avec cette tête de bois. Elle était pire qu'Harry quand elle l'avait décidé…

_ Très bien, si tu préfères dormir ici, je ne te forcerai pas mais je veux que tu me promettes de venir me voir si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit ! Sommes-nous d'accord ?

_ Oui, Mme Weasley, je vous le promets, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Molly lui rendit son sourire et alla chercher le nécessaire pour que Mélinda passe la nuit dans le salon.

_ Tu es sûre que tu veux dormir ici ? Tu pourrais aussi venir dormir dans ma chambre ! suggéra Ron un peu hâtivement au goût des filles qui se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

_ Oh, et tu suggères que je dorme dans les bras de qui Ron, ceux d'Harry ou les tiens ?

Hermione et Ginny pouffèrent alors de rire en voyant les joues rougissantes des deux garçons.

_ Ça c'était bien envoyé, commenta Ginny en mettant sa main devant la bouche.

Mélinda souriait légèrement. Au plus grand soulagement d'Harry, mais également à son plus grand damne, Mélinda redevenait un peu elle-même. Pour combien de temps, là était toute la question. Elle était forte mais pourrait-elle supporter de maintenir les apparences bien longtemps ? Harry en doutait…

Puis, on frappa à la porte et Mélinda sursauta en regardant l'entrée d'un air apeuré. Le survivant se rapprocha alors d'elle. Il avait vu juste tout ça n'était qu'une façade… Arthur alla donc ouvrir et fit entrer le professeur Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh, Dobby les talonnant de près.

Mélinda s'accroupit alors et tendit la main vers le petit elfe qui se rapprocha.

_ Miss Mélinda semble aller un peu mieux. Dobby est content de la voir sourire.

_ Je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'être venu me sauver Dobby… Sans toi, je n'aurai probablement pas survécu à la prochaine nuit…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On aurait fini par venir te chercher et puis les vacances arrivant à leur terme, il t'aurait renvoyé à Poudlard…

_ Non Ron, Lucius avait découvert des choses sur moi et il allait s'en servir pour me briser et je sais que je n'aurai pas pu tenir plus longtemps…

_ Quelles choses ?

_ Chaque chose en son temps Harry. Si tu le veux bien, Mme Pomfresh et moi-même sommes venus afin d'ausculter Miss Dent.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'avança alors vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il lui sourit gentiment, lui indiquant l'étage. Ils disparurent alors tous les trois les laissant sans voix au rez-de-chaussée.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu découvrir qui aurait pu la faire flancher ? Elle a tenu pendant deux mois et une seule nuit aurait suffi pour la détruire…

_ Mélinda avait une vie avant nous Ron ! Une vie dont on ne sait pratiquement rien hormis le fait qu'elle vivait avec Rémus Lupin, qu'ils voyageaient beaucoup et qu'elle a appris à devenir Animagus afin de l'aider durant ses transformations.

_ Elle est vraiment exceptionnelle, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Ginny aux paroles d'Hermione.

_ Je suis bien d'accord avec vous Miss Weasley, dit alors Dumbledore qui était redescendu sans se faire remarquer.

_ Comment va-t-elle ? demanda alors Harry en allant vers le directeur.

_ Pour l'instant, je laisse Mme Pomfresh s'occuper d'elle, elle sera bien plus à même de savoir ce qu'il en ait vraiment de son état aussi bien physique que mental si elles sont de femme à femme. Mais je dois bien avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit dans un si piètre état…

_ Vous l'avez aussi senti Albus… chuchota alors Arthur.

_ Bien sûr. Sa magie est sur le point de se rompre et d'atteindre un niveau exponentiel. Elle réprime avec une grande force la rage sommeillant en elle et j'ai la très nette impression qu'elle fait cela depuis bien plus longtemps qu'on ne le pense…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il aurait bien aimé que son professeur soit plus explicite pour une fois mais il n'eut le temps d'ajouter un mot. En effet, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement avec fracas et un homme à l'air ahuri se tenait dans l'embrasure.

_ Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il regardait partout dans la pièce.

_ Calmez-vous Rémus ! Mme Pomfresh est en train de l'ausculter.

_ Il faut que je la vois… il faut que je sois auprès d'elle… Albus, dites-moi où elle est !

Harry était totalement bouleversé de voir son ancien professeur dans un tel état de nervosité. Il était complètement paniqué de ne pas voir Mélinda devant lui comme pour se rassurer qu'elle était au moins vivante. C'était totalement surréaliste, lui qui était toujours si calme et posé, il perdait pied et semblait venir d'un autre univers. Alors, ils entendirent des pas dévalant l'escalier.

_ Miss Dent ! Revenez ici nous n'avons pas encore fini !

Mais visiblement, Mélinda avait entendu la voix de son parrain et était descendu en quatrième vitesse. Le lycanthrope ouvrait déjà les bras à la jeune fille qui vint s'y blottir. Elle agrippa la veste de Lupin et enfouit sa tête sur son torse. Remus semblait si soulagé de l'avoir avec lui à nouveau… La pièce était silencieuse, personne n'osait les déranger dans ce moment intime et privilégié entre ce parrain et sa filleule. Puis, après quelques minutes, Mélinda se dégagea de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Harry fronça alors les sourcils. Elle arborait une expression qu'il n'avait vue qu'une seule fois sur son visage, le soir où Lupin s'était transformé devant eux en loup-garou. Quelque chose clochait…

_ Tu es vivante… tu n'as pas bonne mine et tu es visiblement blessée mais… tu es vivante. Ces deux derniers mois je me suis battu afin de te récupérer… quand j'ai appris que Fudge t'avait envoyé chez les Malefoy, j'ai su quelle erreur j'avais fait de ne pas m'être battu tout de suite, je croyais juste qu'il était préférable que tu ailles chez les Weasley mais les Malefoy…

_ Je sais Rémus… je sais… ce n'était pas de ta faute Lucius a embobiné Fudge… tu n'avais aucune chance.

_ Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas…

Harry avait raison, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et Rémus l'avait senti à son tour.

_ Je n'ai pas osé poser la question plus tôt mais je ne peux plus attendre…

Elle se tourna alors davantage vers les parents Weasley et le professeur Dumbledore qui attendaient patiemment la jeune fille.

_ Est-ce que vous avez eu vent d'une évasion qui aurait eu lieu récemment ?

Arthur et Molly se regardèrent sans comprendre. Ils ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à ça.

_ Après la fuite de Black, Azkaban a décuplé sa vigilance ! Je doute que qui que ce soit puisse s'évader à l'heure actuelle, affirma Mr Weasley avec le soutien de sa femme.

_ Je ne parlais pas d'Azkaban mais de la prison de Nurmengard…

Molly et Arthur ne purent retenir un frisson au nom de la sinistre prison. Rémus regardait sa filleule comme s'il craignait ce qu'elle allait leur annoncer. Enfin, Mélinda était tournée vers Dumbledore qui la fixait de ses yeux bleu perçants. Le directeur ouvrit alors la bouche pour lui répondre.

_ J'ai effectivement lu un article récemment sur une évasion à la prison de Nurmengard. C'est là-bas que Grindelwald est enfermé, alors je me tiens toujours au courant des évènements s'y déroulant…

_ Qui s'est échappé Albus ? demanda alors Lupin avidement.

_ Un meurtrier placé sous haute protection. Un partisan reconnu de Voldemort. Un loup-garou qui a la fâcheuse tendance à s'en prendre aux jeunes enfants… Fenrir Greyback.

_ C'est lui ! C'est lui qui a essayé de retenir Miss Melinda et le pauvre Dobby au manoir ! C'est lui qui a infligé une nouvelle blessure à la jambe de Miss Mélinda !

_ Il a QUOI ? hurla Rémus, hors de lui en regardant la pauvre Mélinda, dont les tympans devaient souffrir.

_ Il m'a juste griffé le mollet. Ça aurait pu être bien pire… Il a tout dit à Lucius…

_ Tout… tout ?

_ Disons tout ce qu'il sait je suppose… mais c'est suffisant. Lucius avait une bombe entre les mains et je me suis enfuie grâce à Drago, Narcissa et Dobby, juste à temps…

Lupin se recula alors légèrement d'elle. Il savait… Il savait qu'il s'en était fallu de peu. Greyback chez les Malefoy n'était en soit pas un fait étonnant mais il était catastrophique pour la survie de leurs secrets. Rémus n'osait regarder Albus Dumbledore dans les yeux. Il serait capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert en un instant.

_ Cela suffit à présent ! Mélinda nous n'avons pas fini ton auscultation alors tu remontes avec moi immédiatement et quand à vous autres, vous n'avez pas intérêt à nous interrompre de nouveau ! Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Tous hochèrent la tête sans un mot supplémentaire. Mme Pomfresh était si remontée qu'il valait mieux obéir. Mélinda jeta un coup d'œil discret à Harry avant de gravir une nouvelle fois les escaliers. Le jeune Potter aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il se tramait mais il sentait qu'il ne pourrait rien obtenir, ni de Rémus, ni d'elle… Tout était encore placé sous le sceau du mystère. Mélinda était une énigme vivante qu'il aurait bien voulu résoudre, seulement, il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir la vérité. Il voulait savoir afin d'aider Mélinda, de la connaître mieux, de savoir qu'elle lui faisait confiance… et en même temps, son passé semblait si ténébreux et tabou qu'il se demandait si savoir le soulagerait vraiment… Ils attendirent alors qu'elles finissent. Pendant ce temps, Mme Weasley installait quelques affaires afin que Mélinda dorme dans le salon en toute quiétude.

_ Si ça ne vous dérange pas Molly, Arthur, je souhaiterais veiller sur Mélinda cette nuit. Je serai rassuré lorsqu'elle aura passé au moins une bonne nuit de sommeil et comme ça je serai auprès d'elle si elle a besoin de moi…

_ Bien entendu, Rémus, nous comprenons et elle sera sans doute plus à l'aise avec toi qu'avec nous, lui répondit Mr Weasley avec gentillesse.

Quant à Harry, il se disait que jamais il n'arriverait à trouver le sommeil cette nuit si cela continuait ainsi… Même s'il savait que Rémus prendrait très bien soin d'elle tout seul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir également veiller à ce qu'elle dorme paisiblement… Il savait qu'il s'agissait de pensées étranges pour un simple ami de la jeune fille mais il ne pouvait retenir ses sentiments qui l'assaillaient lorsqu'il pensait à elle. Et s'il devait être honnête à cent pour cent avec lui-même, il pensait tout le temps à elle… Quand enfin Mélinda et Mme Pomfresh revinrent parmi eux, la jeune sorcière avait repris des couleurs et semblait plus détendue.

_ J'ai pu guérir la plupart des blessures surinfectées, réparer les côtes cassés, soigner les diverses infections et bleus… Cependant, certaines blessures prendront plus de temps à cicatriser entièrement et d'autres resteront à vie…

Mélinda tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter les regards appuyés de Rémus et Harry mais elle ne pourrait leur échapper bien longtemps.

_Molly, Arthur, il est temps pour Mme Pomfresh et moi-même de nous en aller. Les enfants nous nous reverrons à Poudlard, j'ai encore tout un tas de préparatifs à finaliser comme vous vous en doutez…

_ Des préparatifs ? demanda alors Ginny, surprise autant que les autres.

Chaque année est différente, certes, mais il n'y a normalement pas besoin de « préparatifs » si accaparants.

_ Vous le verrez lorsque vous ferez votre rentrée, coupa alors Mme Weasley.

_Harry, pourrais-je te parler un instant dehors ?

_ Oui, professeur.

Mme Pomfresh dut donc attendre quelques instants, le temps qu'Albus Dumbledore parle à son élève fétiche.

_ Après ce qu'il s'est produit à la Coupe du Monde plus aucun endroit n'est sûr Harry… L'avenir est très incertain, quelque chose se prépare et nous devons nous tenir prêts…

_ Professeur… Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça maintenant ? Les Mangemorts ?

_ Pour nous faire peur… et nous laisser dans le doute sur le prochain retour de leur Maître…

_ Voldemort…

_ Prend soin de toi Harry... et prend soin d'elle aussi… j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit mêler à tout ça bien plus que je ne l'aurai cru.

Le survivant hocha alors la tête. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la lâcher de sitôt. Dumbledore lui accorda ensuite un sourire bienveillant avant de signaler à Mme Pomfresh qu'il était temps. Ils disparurent alors du jardin du Terrier laissant Harry seul, anxieux de ce que le futur avait encore en réserve pour lui et ses amis. Il retourna donc dans la maison et ne trouva plus que ses deux meilleurs amis, Mélinda et Rémus.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda alors Ron, curieux.

_ Rien d'important… juste de faire attention. Comme si je pouvais contrôler quoi que ce soit…

Assise sur le canapé, Mélinda esquissa un fin sourire moqueur. Harry vint alors s'asseoir près d'elle.

_ Il m'a aussi dit de prendre soin de toi.

Le regard perçant du jeune homme fit perdre le sourire à Mélinda qui était à présent plus gênée qu'autre chose.

_ Tu… tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé parce que Dumbledore te l'a demandé…

_ Qui dit que je me sens obligé ? Il n'avait même pas besoin de me le demander…

Mélinda ne savait plus où se mettre sous ces yeux verts insistants. Rémus tentait de cacher son sourire avec difficulté, tandis que Ron et Hermione se jetaient des regards entendus. Cependant, Hermione prit finalement son amie en pitié.

_ Harry, il faut qu'on monte se coucher. Il est tard et je suis certaine que le Professeur Lupin et Mélinda sont fatigués eux-aussi.

Comme elle le pensait, Harry n'osa pas la contredire et suivit ses amis à l'étage non sans lancer un dernier regard à la jeune sorcière qui le suivait des yeux alors qu'il gravissait les marches.

_ Tu as des amis extraordinaires. Tu devrais laisser Harry prendre soin de toi s'il le souhaite vraiment…

_ Il n'a ni à s'inquiéter, ni à prendre soin de moi ! Il n'a pas besoin de ça dans sa vie ! Je ne veux pas être un fardeau…

Rémus la contempla tristement. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la materner, il s'agissait de l'aimer. Mais visiblement, sa filleule n'était pas prête à se laisser aimer ou alors elle n'envisageait même pas que cela soit possible. Il préféra ne pas insister, elle avait trop souffert à cause de lui. Inutile de la presser, elle prendrait sa décision lorsqu'elle sera prête. Sans mot supplémentaire, Mélinda enleva le jean de Ginny et le troqua contre un pantalon de pyjama que Mme Weasley lui avait descendu. Elle hotta le sweat-shirt rouge et garda le débardeur noir qu'elle portait en-dessous. Puis, elle prit la potion de sommeil sans rêve amenée par Mme Pomfresh. Elle finit par se glisser sous les couvertures du canapé. Elle eut d'abord du mal à se sentir à l'aise, l'habitude de dormir sur un sol dur sans doute. Rémus vint alors lui embrasser gentiment le front. Ceci l'apaisa et pour la première fois depuis deux longs mois, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle ferma donc les yeux, cessa de gigoter et s'abandonna dans les bras de Morphée. Rémus s'installa dans le fauteuil non loin du canapé et pria Merlin, que son sommeil soit paisible et réparateur.

-o-

_ NOOOONNNN !

Le lycanthrope se réveilla alors en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui, s'attendant à une intrusion dans le Terrier mais personne… Mélinda remuait dans tous les sens tout en criant, les yeux clos. Il ne l'avait pas entendu se débattre ainsi d'un cauchemar depuis longtemps. Il s'approcha donc d'elle et tenta de l'apaiser mais elle ne le laissait pas la toucher. Elle se débattait bec et ongle contre un ennemi invisible. Elle pleurait… Jamais la présence de Rémus Lupin n'avait eu si peu d'effet sur elle… il était à cours de solution. C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas dévalant l'escalier. Il se tourna pour voir Harry, vêtu d'un pyjama, ses lunettes de travers sur son nez, complètement paniqué. Il s'avança à son tour vers Mélinda. Par miracle, il réussit à attraper son fin poignet et le serra doucement avant de la secouer légèrement tout en l'appelant. Rémus vit alors sa filleule ouvrir les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle comme si son cauchemar aurait dû se trouver encore non loin d'elle mais Harry la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Tout va bien… c'était un cauchemar… je suis là.

Le masque de Mélinda se fendit d'un coup sec. Elle s'agrippa à lui et pleura dans le creux de son cou. Harry la laissa faire et l'entoura de ses bras.

_ Il ne me laissera jamais en paix… Il m'a déjà tout pris… Il ne s'arrêtera pas avant de m'avoir aussi…

Harry s'allongea alors à ses côtés sur le canapé et lui fit face.

_ Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Peu m'importe si tu me repousses ou si tu me dis que tu ne veux pas de mon aide, je ne t'écouterai pas. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Ne compte pas sur moi pour être berné par ton attitude froide et distante. Je sais qui tu es vraiment…

Rémus écarquilla les yeux. Harry était tellement sincère et déterminé qu'il peinait à en croire ses propres oreilles. Se pouvait-il qu'Harry éprouve quelque chose pour Mélinda ? En avait-il lui-même conscience ? Mélinda ressentait-elle quelque chose pour le jeune Potter ? Quoi qu'il en soit, les paroles du Gryffondor avaient suffi à la tranquilliser car, sans une parole de plus, elle s'était blottie contre lui et tous deux avaient fermé les yeux.

Molly Weasley qui avait assisté à la scène, se joignit à Lupin.

_ C'est une relation privilégiée. Ils ont déjà tant souffert tous les deux…

Rémus hocha la tête, elle avait raison… Telle une mère, elle alla les recouvrir d'une couverture sans les déranger dans leur sommeil bien mérité. Puis, elle invita Rémus à poursuivre cette conversation dans la cuisine.

_ Molly… j'ai des choses à faire à partir de demain qui ne pourront attendre. Je vais lancer une procédure au Ministère afin de récupérer la garde de Mélinda ou au moins faire en sorte que Malefoy n'est plus aucun droit sur elle. Je voudrais cependant vous faire une requête qui vous paraîtra probablement déplacée…

Molly l'incita à continuer alors que ses sourcils froncés trahissaient sa curiosité.

_ Jusqu'à la rentrée, laissez Harry et Mélinda dormir ensemble.

_ Rémus, tu n'es pas sérieux ?

_ Vous les avez vu Molly ! Ils s'apaisent l'un l'autre. De toute façon, je suis certain qu'Harry se glissera en catimini toutes les nuits dans le salon pour pouvoir la rejoindre. Vous avez juste à faire comme si vous ne le saviez pas. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour la calmer alors que je l'ai toujours consolé lors de ses cauchemars depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Harry a réussi en quelques secondes… Laissez-le faire, je vous en prie…

Molly Weasley regarda en direction du salon. Cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'autoriser une telle chose mais elle l'avait elle-même dit : c'est une relation privilégiée. Alors oui. Elle ferait comme si elle ne savait pas qu'Harry et Mélinda dormaient ensemble. Elle espérait simplement qu'ils ne prendraient pas cela tout de suite pour habitude… Ils étaient encore tellement jeunes.


	15. Chapter 14 : A bord du Train

**NDA :** Bonsoir et voilà comme promis le nouveau chapitre ! Je vous remercie pour votre soutien et vous dis à bientôt ! Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 14 : A bord du train**

Comme Rémus l'avait prévu, les dernières nuits avant la rentrée se passèrent de la même façon. Harry descendait rejoindre Mélinda tous les soirs lorsqu'ils pensaient que tous étaient endormis. Il avait répété cette routine tous les soirs malgré les protestations de Mélinda. Cette dernière ne faisant pratiquement plus de cauchemar, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Potter s'obstinait à venir dormir avec elle.

_ Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, lui répondait-il avec un sourire en coin.

Pour toute réponse, Mélinda levait les yeux au ciel et se poussait pour lui laisser sa place.

_ J'ai plutôt l'impression que ça t'arrange bien…

_ Ce qui veux dire ?

_ Comme ça, tu ne fais plus de cauchemars toi non plus.

Cette affirmation avait momentanément déstabilisé Harry, qui la regardait d'un air curieux.

_ Hermione m'a dit que tu en avais fait un nouveau et que ta cicatrice recommençait à te faire mal…

_ J'aurai préféré qu'elle ne te dise rien…

_ Elle s'inquiète et elle avait besoin d'en parler. Ne lui en veux pas, c'est dur pour elle et Ron de comprendre…

Harry acquiesça. Oui, ses meilleurs amis ne comprenaient pas mais Mélinda, elle, était différente. Il s'allongea donc de nouveau à côté d'elle. Il lui avait raconté ce nouveau rêve, les évènements survenus durant la Coupe du monde, ainsi que ceux du début d'été lorsque les Weasley étaient venus le chercher. Elle avait gloussé avec plaisir quand il lui décrivit la blague des jumeaux aux dépends de son cousin Dudley. Les Farces pour sorciers facétieux finiraient par avoir un sacré succès. Mélinda en était certaine. Néanmoins, elle avait un avis différent de celui de Ron et Hermione concernant son rêve.

_ Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore. Tes rêves concernant Voldemort n'ont jamais été innocents. Quelque chose se prépare, c'est certain. Appelle ça un mauvais pressentiment mais j'ai peur que la surprise de cette année nous éclate à la figure…

_ Tu penses à quoi exactement ? A une bombe ? plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire refoulé.

_ Ne rigole pas c'est sérieux ! Non, mais un équivalent qui aura l'effet d'une bombe… J'espère que Dumbledore se tient sur ses gardes. Poudlard est sans doute l'endroit le plus sûr actuellement, grâce à lui, espérons juste qu'il le reste.

Harry hocha la tête. Ils seraient plus en sécurité une fois de retour à Poudlard. Il serra alors son amie un peu plus contre lui. Il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi ailleurs qu'avec elle… Comment feront-ils une fois rentrés au château, était une toute autre question…

Enfin, la veille du départ arriva. Alors, ils préparèrent leurs bagages avec entrain. Mélinda et Mme Weasley avaient passé en revue toute sa garde-robe afin de rétrécir la plupart de ses vêtements. Oh bien sûr, elle avait repris du poil de la bête mais quatre jours étaient loin d'être suffisants et il fallait bien qu'elle rende ses affaires à Ginny. Une fois chose faite, elle remercia la jeune rousse.

_ J'aurai voulu faire plus…

_ Ne dis pas de bêtise Ginny. C'était déjà très gentil de ta part de me prêter tes vêtements. Pour le reste, c'est à moi de surmonter ça…

Ginny sourit timidement. Elle était une Weasley et sa force de caractère n'était pas à prouver mais elle se sentait bien inférieure à la jeune sorcière devant elle qui avait tant souffert et qui pourtant n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle. Elle était contente qu'elle aille mieux et avec leur famille, elle était bien entourée. Elle parlait politique avec Percy, et même si le débat était parfois houleux, elle avait la maturité pour contrer le côté hautain du jeune homme. Il pouvait être fier d'être au service d'un homme comme Bartemius Croupton mais elle en savait assez sur le sorcier qui était en partie responsable de la chute de sa propre famille… De plus, Hermione et elle ne cautionnaient aucunement son attitude envers son elfe de maison Winky. En revanche, elle appréciait plus les discussions qu'elle avait avec Charlie et Bill. Les deux plus âgés de la fratrie étaient bien plus simples et agréables que leur frère Percy. Charlie dressait des dragons en Roumanie. Un sujet des plus captivants pour la jeune fille accroc au soin aux créatures magiques. Le jeune homme ne se privait donc pas et divertissait la sorcière avec ses histoires et anecdotes sur ces grands reptiles. Quant à Bill, pour un employé de Gringotts, il représentait parfaitement le dicton : l'habit ne fait pas le moine. Cheveux longs, boucle d'oreille et barbe naissante. Mélinda appréciait le fait qu'il ne souhaitait en aucune façon être conforme à l'image que l'on attendait de lui, malgré les efforts de Mme Weasley pour tenter de lui couper ses cheveux… Pour ce qui était des jumeaux, Mélinda les connaissaient déjà mais ils avaient pris le parti de la mettre dans la confidence pour leurs nouveaux « produits ». Avec ses capacités en potion, elle serait sans doute en mesure de les aider… Elle était bien moins farouche qu'Hermione lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amuser la galerie. Elle avait bien besoin de rire en ce moment et c'était le travail de Ron de s'assurer qu'elle ne perdrait jamais son sourire. Le pauvre n'eut pas forcément beaucoup d'effort à fournir lorsqu'Hermione et elle aperçurent sa nouvelle « robe de soirée ». Mélinda crut s'étouffer en voyant la dentelle et les frous-frous parsemant la tenue violette jurant atrocement avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux roux si bien qu'elle finit par prendre le pauvre garçon en pitié. Elle l'examina sous toute les coutures et une fois son fou rire passé, elle rassura son ami.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux faire quelques petites choses pour arranger ça.

_ C'est vrai ? lui demanda le rouquin plein d'espoir.

_ Je ne te promets pas la lune mais je peux faire en sorte d'éliminer la dentelle, avec un sortilège de camouflage je pourrais cacher les reliefs du velours, rétrécir le nœud et faire en sorte qu'une chemise blanche convienne plutôt que cette ridicule coiffe…

Elle releva alors les yeux pour constater que ses trois amis la regardaient totalement abasourdis.

_ Tu peux faire tout ça ? l'interrogea Hermione qui avait déjà du mal à tenir une aiguille.

_ Rémus a dû passer un tas d'entretien et il ne gardait jamais un emploi très longtemps malheureusement et je devais faire en sorte qu'il soit au moins présentable lors de ses entretiens ! Je reprisais ses chaussettes, repassait ses capes et ses chemises lorsqu'il n'avait pas le temps de le faire lui-même, je faisais attention à l'état de ses robes car il n'avait pas forcément les moyens de s'en acheter des neuves…

_ Wow ! Tu pourras m'apprendre quelques trucs ?

_ Si tu veux, ça n'a rien de très compliqué, tu verras.

_ Merci beaucoup Mélinda, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi !

_ Tu te présenterais avec cette robe horrible sur le dos tout en rasant les murs ? proposa-t-elle en déclenchant une nouvelle crise de rire pour Hermione et elle.

Ron rit également de bon cœur, acceptant de se moquer de lui-même pour une fois. Harry, lui, observait ses trois amis et riait avec eux. Il se sentait chanceux de les avoir… Chanceux de pouvoir encore rire et se sentir « normal » avec eux…

-o-

Le matin fut agité le jour du départ. Les affaires de Mélinda et Harry étaient prêtes et ils attendaient patiemment dans le salon que les autres finissent de se préparer. Amos Diggory appela Arthur par le biais de la cheminée en catastrophe environ deux heures avant leur départ. Apparemment, cela concernait une intrusion chez un certain Fol-Œil.

_ Alastor Maugrey Fol-Œil ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Mélinda.

_ Oui, il est à la retraite mais on dit qu'il est devenu un peu timbré, répondit Bill alors qu'il se trouvait dans la cuisine.

_ Il était un excellent Auror, c'est certain, ajouta Percy.

_ Chasseur de mages noirs, expliqua Mélinda pour Harry. « Excellent » est un doux euphémisme ! La moitié des cellules d'Azkaban sont pleines grâce à lui !

Bill acquiesça et ajouta que sa paranoïa n'avait nul autre pareil.

_ Rémus m'en a beaucoup parlé. Il a énormément d'estime pour lui.

_ Papa aussi, c'est pour cela qu'il va sans doute essayer de le sortir d'affaires si des moldus ont assisté à un usage abusif de la magie par sa faute…

Arthur partit alors de la maison et il ne les accompagnerait donc pas à la gare comme prévu. Mme Weasley se chargea ensuite de commander trois taxis moldus à la cabine téléphonique du village. Le voyage ne fut pas de tout repos. Pattenrond leur avait infligé une bonne dizaine de griffures chacun et Mélinda n'arriva à le calmer que quelques minutes avant leur arrivée. Entre lui et Coquecigrue, Hedwige étant partie porter une lettre à Black, le chauffeur devait les prendre pour des illuminés. Ils traversèrent la gare de King's Cross aussi vite que possible, empruntèrent le passage de la voie 9 ¾ et trouvèrent finalement un compartiment vide où installer leurs affaires. Le quatuor retourna ensuite sur le quai dire au revoir à Mme Weasley, Bill et Charlie. Leurs paroles énigmatiques les perturbèrent légèrement. Mais qu'allait-il donc se passer de si important à Poudlard cette année ?

_ Le professeur Dumbledore vous expliquera tout, assura la matriarche.

_ Nous nous reverrons très bientôt crois-moi, avait alors dit Charlie en serrant sa petite sœur contre lui.

_ Oui, je me demande si je ne vais pas en profiter pour venir vous rendre une visite cette année ! Les prochains évènements du château risquent d'être intéressants, je vous envie…

_ Allez-vous nous dire ce qu'il se trame ! crièrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

_ Tu verras bien… leur rétorqua Charlie en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Le sifflement strident sonnant le départ du train retentit alors.

_ Merci pour tout Mme Weasley, dit alors Hermione avec reconnaissance.

_ Oui, merci Mme Weasley pour votre hospitalité… Je n'aurai pas su où aller sans vous… ajouta Mélinda de la même voix que son amie.

Harry remercia également la mère de son meilleur ami avant qu'ils ne montent à bord sous le regard bienveillant de Molly, qui était ravie de les avoir eus chez elle cet été. Puis, ils repartirent en direction de leurs compartiments respectifs. Mélinda s'installa proche de la fenêtre, en face d'Hermione et Harry s'assit à ses côtés. Les spéculations allaient bon train sur le mystérieux évènement. Leur curiosité était mise à rude épreuve lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix trainante de Drago Malefoy passant devant leur compartiment. Durmstrang ? Pourquoi parlait-il de Durmstrang ?

_ C'est quoi Durmstrang ?

_ C'est une école de sorcellerie. Elle doit se trouver dans l'est, au nord, vers les pays baltes. Elle a mauvaise réputation, on y étudie la magie noire après tout…

_ Quelle plaie que Malefoy n'y soit pas allé… qui aurait cru qu'en plus d'être un fils à papa, c'était aussi un fi fils à sa maman ?

_ Durmstrang ne serait pas si mal famée si le directeur n'était pas Igor Karkaroff.

_ C'est vrai, approuva Ron. Il parait que c'est un ancien mangemort…

_ En ce qui me concerne, ce n'est pas une rumeur mais une certitude. Beaucoup de parents ont retiré leurs enfants de l'école à cause de sa politique d'intimidation. Il est cruel et très arrogant… En fait, il me fait penser à Lucius Malefoy.

Le ton de Mélinda était sombre. Harry avait la très nette impression qu'une tempête régnait dans sa tête.

_ Comment le connais-tu aussi bien ? demanda alors Hermione, plus curieuse et inquisitrice que jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait du passé de son amie.

Mélinda soupira bruyamment avant de se détourner du paysage campagnard anglais pour venir vers eux.

_ J'ai vécu en Bulgarie les six premières années de ma vie et je suis allée à Durmstrang pendant un an avant que Rémus ne décide de m'en faire partir et de revenir vers l'Angleterre. Il a pris le parti de m'enseigner lui-même la magie avant qu'il ne soit finalement embauché à Poudlard l'an passé.

_ Ça s'est si mal passé que ça là-bas ?

Mélinda secoua la tête à l'entente de la question de Ron.

_ Nous étions quelques-uns à refuser de pratiquer certains sortilèges en cours de magie noire. Ils ont une manière d'enseigner très offensive. Il fallait à tout prix savoir se défendre mais surtout attaquer. En soit, c'est une façon d'apprendre comme une autre mais il fallait n'avoir aucun remord et ne compter que sur soi. C'est sans doute en partie pour ça que je suis une solitaire…

Harry, Ron et Hermione la regardaient tristement. Cela eut le don de l'agacer au plus haut point.

_ Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! Je suis assez grande pour me défendre et me débrouiller. Il s'agit de ma vie et je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me plaigne…

_ Ce n'est pas de la pitié que l'on ressent pour toi ! l'interrompit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Non, c'est plus du regret. J'aurai voulu être avec toi pour t'aider et faire en sorte que tu ne sois pas seule. Tu t'en es très bien sortie sans nous j'en suis sûr, mais je suis content que tu n'ais plus à le faire.

Les paroles de Ron réchauffèrent le cœur de Mélinda. Hermione refoula ses larmes et sourit au rouquin avec gratitude pour avoir su trouver les mots afin de rassurer leur amie. Harry ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de prendre la main de la jeune fille. Son fin sourire et son regard apaisant suffisaient à Mélinda. Alors, elle sourit à son tour.

_ Drago ne se serait pas senti à l'aise là-bas. Il a beau dire qu'il aurait préféré y étudier, je suis certaine qu'il n'aurait pas approuvé toutes leurs méthodes. Il aurait subi pour ne pas décevoir son père mais il tient plus de sa mère qu'on ne pourrait le croire…

_ J'ai vu sa mère. Elle m'a juste paru hautaine et imbus de sa petite personne, répliqua Harry en grimaçant légèrement.

_ Ce n'est qu'un masque, une façade. Elle a un rang à tenir dans la société sorcière car après tout c'est une Black avant d'être une Malefoy.

_ Quoi ? Une Black, elle ? Comme Sirius.

Harry et Hermione n'en revenaient pas. C'était totalement surréaliste.

_ Toutes les vieilles familles de sorciers sont reliées entre elles. Maman est cousine aussi avec une branche de la famille Black.

_ Oui, c'est une Prewett, non ? Mais Narcissa Malefoy et Sirius Black sont des cousins beaucoup plus proches. Black est le mouton noir de la famille, il s'est disputé avec ses parents et a quitté la maison à seize ans pour ne jamais y revenir. Il avait des idéaux différents. Pour être amis avec Rémus, c'était nécessaire je pense…

_ Donc Malefoy est un cousin proche de Sirius. C'est impensable.

_ Pas tant que ça, Potter ! Ce sourire moqueur et narquois pour commencer, ils ont le même tous les deux ! Sans parler de leurs yeux gris clair et on ne va pas se le cacher, Sirius est lui aussi très arrogant…

Harry dut acquiescer à regret. Il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison mais il ne le dirait pas à voix haute. Il prit donc un regard boudeur sous le sourire narquois de son amie. Un sourire étrangement familier… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder que Seamus, Dean et Neville entraient dans leur compartiment. S'en suivit une discussion animée sur le Quidditch et la coupe du monde. Hermione se plongea alors dans la lecture d'un nouveau bouquin et Mélinda l'imita bien volontiers. Elle laissa tout de même trainer une oreille afin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le match en détail. Harry ne lâchait toujours pas sa main et elle put voir les regards appuyés des trois Gryffondors en remarquant leurs mains jointes. Ils ne firent cependant aucun commentaire, en espérant qu'ils ne se transformeraient pas en commères en sortant du train.

Leur discussion continua un bon moment même après le départ de Seamus et Dean mais Neville, qui n'avait pu assister à la finale, resta afin d'en savoir le plus possible. Ron lui montra donc sa figurine de Victor Krum. Mélinda sourit en la voyant. Elle connaissait Krum pour l'avoir affronter une fois à Durmstrang. L'un de leur passe-temps était de faire combattre des élèves n'ayant pas le même niveau scolaire. Ainsi, des premières années pouvaient se retrouver face à des troisièmes, voir même des quatrièmes années si l'envie leur prenait. Mélinda s'était donc confronté à lui et s'était bien défendue mais Krum, à l'époque, avait plus de pratique avec certains sortilèges offensifs. Elle avait perdu mais il avait pris parti de lui apprendre ce qu'il savait à la suite de ce duel. Ils étaient donc devenus amis jusqu'à ce que Mélinda s'en aille.

C'est ce moment que choisit Drago pour interrompre leur conversation et leur lecture.

_ Tiens, tiens… ça faisait longtemps. Alors, comment vont mes Gryffondors préférés ?

_ Drago, ne commence pas s'il-te-plait…

Le ton de Mélinda était posé mais ferme. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui. Elle savait qu'elle lui devait beaucoup mais ça ne lui donnait toujours pas le droit de les tourmenter ainsi. Quant à Malefoy junior, il eut un instant d'hésitation, regarda en arrière sans croiser les yeux arriérés de ses deux acolytes. C'est là qu'il aperçut la robe de soirée de Ron dépassant de sa valise. Il ne put donc s'empêcher de se moquer avec joie du rouquin. Ron finit par lui arracher la robe des mains avant de l'envoyer se faire voir. Néanmoins, le Serpentard ne s'arrêta pas là.

_ Alors, Potter, dis-moi tu vas t'inscrire ? Tu devrais le faire Weasley, cela te permettrait peut-être de ramener de l'or à ta famille qui en a tant besoin, les nargua-t-il, sous les ricanements de Crabbe et Goyle.

Cependant, lorsqu'il comprit que les Gryffondors n'avaient aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient, il jubila d'autant plus.

_ Non… Vous n'êtes même pas au courant ! Ton père ne t'a rien dis Weasley ! Le mien m'a tout raconté depuis longtemps et il le tenait de la bouche de Cornelius Fudge, je suppose que ton père n'a pas assez d'influence au Ministère pour…

Néanmoins, Mélinda ne le laissa pas finir et se leva pour se mettre face à lui. Surpris, il recula de quelques pas, sortant pratiquement du compartiment.

_ Tu ferais mieux de te taire Malefoy ! Je t'interdis de t'en prendre à la famille de Ron et surtout à son père qui a mille fois la gentillesse et la bienveillance du tien ! Je te suggère aussi de t'abstenir de chanter les louanges de ton cher paternel… surtout devant moi…

Drago baissa alors la tête quelques secondes avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner de la jeune fille autant que possible. Elle avait pourtant omis de remarquer les yeux exorbités des trois Serpentards mais également ceux des quatre Gryffondors. C'est lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Harry qu'elle glissa le sien vers elle. Elle scintillait. De son corps émanait une lumière étincelante. Elle tenta de calmer son cœur battant la chamade, puis se détourna d'eux en s'asseyant de nouveau à sa place. Elle sentit alors Harry lui prendre doucement la main, une nouvelle fois, elle prit ensuite une profonde inspiration et la lueur disparut. Que lui arrivait-il encore ?

_ Ça… ça va Mélinda ? demanda Ron, inquiet pour son amie.

_ Je ne sais pas…

Elle croisa alors les visages tourmentés de ses camarades. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait mais elle ferait mieux de suivre le conseil qu'elle avait elle-même donné à Harry quelques jours plus tôt : parler au professeur Albus Dumbledore, le plus tôt serait le mieux.


	16. Chapter 15 : Un Pouvoir Instable

**NDA :** Bonsoir à tous et toutes ! Excusez-moi pour cette longue attente mais j'ai de moins en moins de temps et l'inspiration se fait rare ^^ Disons juste que j'ai beaucoup moins de plaisir à écrire la 4ème année de nos héros pour des raisons très simples, le tome 4 est celui que j'ai le moins apprécié au niveau des films… Mais bon, trêve de bavardages et bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 15 : Un Pouvoir Instable**

Mélinda était loin de s'attendre à ça… Elle avait prédit à Harry une bombe leur explosant au visage mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il y en aurait en fait trois et que la première exploserait le soir de la rentrée. Bon, certe, il fallait l'avouer l'annulation de la coupe de Quidditch des quatre maisons n'était pas une catastrophe nationale mais elle crut que Ron et Harry ne s'en remettraient pas sans l'amorçage des deux autres bombes. La seconde surprit énormément les habitants du Terrier et leurs invités de cet été. En effet, Alastor Maugrey Fol-Œil, qui avait ce matin même des ennuis avec le Ministère, était en fait leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Harry pensait que jamais il n'aurait un professeur digne de remplacer Lupin mais Maugrey avait probablement l'expérience et les capacités de leur en apprendre beaucoup. C'était, en tout cas, ce que Mélinda songeait. Son ancien métier lui conférait de très bonnes dispositions pour l'enseignement de cette matière. Ils verraient bien… cette deuxième bombe était amorcée mais allez savoir lorsqu'elle explosera…

La troisième et plus importante des trois eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour Mélinda. Néanmoins, cela expliquait certains points obscurs. Déjà la surcharge de travail dont faisait allusion Dumbledore pour les préparatifs de cette année prenait tout son sens, le fait que Drago parle de Durmstrang devenait logique et enfin la raison de l'annulation de la coupe de Quidditch des quatre maisons s'expliquait. Alors, Poudlard allait accueillir un évènement légendaire : le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'était apparemment un tournoi dangereux et une limite d'âge fut fixée au grand damne de Fred et Georges, entre autre. Mélinda n'avait ni l'envie, ni l'ambition d'y participer mais elle put lire dans les yeux d'Harry et Ron que l'éventualité de représenter leur école était bien tentante. Pourtant, Dumbledore avait été très clair : les élèves n'ayant pas l'âge requis devaient s'abstenir de tenter de participer ou alors il faudrait en assumer les conséquences. Selon Mélinda, les arrogants qui envisageaient de participer n'avaient pas toute leur tête ou alors ils n'avaient jamais perdu une personne chère ou subi de dures épreuves dans leur vie… Après tout, s'ils tenaient tant que ça à mourir, c'était leur problème… la gloire a un prix… un prix des plus élevés. Pour ce que l'on désire le plus, il y a un coût qu'il faut bien payer un jour.

-o-

Sa première nuit sans Harry ne fut pas des plus reposantes mais elle n'en dit mot à quiconque et préféra insonoriser son lit par peur de réveiller ses camarades. Elle savait qu'Hermione n'était pas dupe mais elle savait aussi que son amie n'en parlerait pas à Harry. Au moins, elle pouvait compter sur la jeune fille pour la couvrir lorsqu'elle osait dire en regardant Harry et Ron dans les yeux qu'elle dormait bien. Et puis, la Gryffondor avait d'autres chats à fouetter car elle s'était activement plongée dans une lutte qui, selon Mélinda, était très noble mais pratiquement vouée à l'échec. Hermione se lançait corps et âme dans la défense des droits pour les elfes de maison. En soit, c'était une entreprise des plus intéressantes et très généreuse mais aller faire comprendre à Miss Granger que les elfes de maison n'ont qu'un seul but dans la vie : servir dignement leur maître. Certes, Dobby, dont parlait beaucoup Hermione à titre de référence, était une exception mais rien d'autre. De plus, il servait la famille Malefoy et elle ne pouvait que comprendre son désir de se libérer de la tyrannie de son maître. Alors, Mélinda avait pris le parti de soutenir la jeune fille sans vraiment s'impliquer elle-même pour l'instant. Quant à Harry, il était préoccupé de ne pas voir Hedwige revenir. Il l'avait envoyé avec une lettre pour Black et elle n'avait jamais mis aussi longtemps pour revenir… Il y avait de quoi être inquiet bien sûr, mais la blonde pensait plutôt que Black avait dû s'expatrier assez loin pour brouiller les pistes sur sa fuite. Alors, le fait qu'Hedwige prenne du temps à aller et venir prenait tout son sens. Elle tenta de rassurer son ami ainsi mais elle sentit que ça ne l'aidait que légèrement… Il ne serait rassuré que lorsqu'il verrait le plumage blanc de sa chouette.

Les premiers cours de la rentrée avaient été plutôt tranquilles. Tant mieux. Mélinda avait pris beaucoup de retard cet été et elle aurait souhaité pouvoir être à jour mais son esprit était plus accaparé par sa condition physique et mentale que par les cours. Elle espérait pouvoir récupérer le rythme une fois qu'elle aurait parlé à Dumbledore… Pour en revenir aux cours, celui de Botanique n'avait rien de compliqué puisqu'il s'agissait de recueillir le pus des Bubobulbs qui aiderait Mme Pomfresh à remédier à l'acné de certains élèves. Mélinda fut ensuite ravie de retourner en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Cependant, le sujet d'étude d'Hagrid était des plus étranges et répugnants. Des Scroutts à pétard avait-il dit ? Le projet était de les élever car ils venaient tout juste d'éclore. Mais qu'était-ce donc que ça ? Ni Mélinda, ni aucun autre élève, n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces créatures et au bout de quelques minutes à poser quelques questions innocentes à Hagrid, Mélinda comprit. Elle s'éloigna du groupe pour parler à son professeur loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

_ Hagrid, par Merlin, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vous qui les avez créé ?

Le regard déviant et embarrassé d'Hagrid se passait de tout commentaire. Mélinda passa alors une main sur son visage.

_ Hagrid ! Les animaux fantastiques sont très réglementés ! Croyez-vous sincèrement qu'aucun élève, ni aucun prof ne vous dénoncera au Ministère ? On ne sait même pas ce dont ils sont capables ! D'ordinaire, j'adore vos cours mais là c'est du suicide !

_ Mélinda, je sais ce que je fais et je suis ton professeur ! Tu dois juste faire ce que je dis et je suis certain qu'ils ne sont pas si dangereux que ça…

Au même instant, comme pour le contredire, Dean Thomas se mit à crier de douleur. Un Scroutt venait de lui exploser dans les mains.

_ Ce sont des choses qui arrivent… se contenta de dire Hagrid en retournant vers ses élèves.

Mélinda se massa brièvement les tempes. Elle se sentait de nouveau perdre le contrôle de ses émotions, et par extension de ses pouvoirs mais il y avait de quoi. Si ces Scroutts devenaient hasardeux alors que l'on tentait seulement de les nourrir qu'adviendra-t-il lorsqu'ils auront atteints leur taille adulte ?

Lorsque la pause déjeuner retentit, Mélinda n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de quitter le parc du domaine. Harry fit remarquer que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle n'était pas emballée pas un cours d'Hagrid. Ron renchérit en disant que ces repoussantes créatures finiraient peut-être par s'avérer très utiles, comme le sang de dragon. Toutefois, Hermione et Mélinda en doutaient. Il s'agissait juste d'une expérimentation d'Hagrid qui ne donnerait probablement rien de bon hormis des brûlures, coupures et autres blessures à ceux qui tentaient de les apprivoiser… c'est-à-dire eux.

Ensuite, Harry, Mélinda et Ron se rendirent en cours de Divination sans Hermione, qui elle, avait Arithmancie. Cette dernière ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ces trois amis s'obstinaient à assister au cours du Professeur Trelawney. Pour Ron, il se disait que la Divination serait sans doute plus simple que l'Arithmancie vu l'engouement de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pour cette matière. Pour Mélinda, c'était tout autre chose. Bien sûr que Trelawney n'avait rien d'une extra-lucide d'ordinaire mais elle devait lui accorder qu'elle avait fait une véritable prédiction l'année passée… D'après Dumbledore, ce n'était pas la première fois, alors il valait mieux garder un œil sur elle au cas où. Elle soupçonnait Harry de rester exactement pour la même raison qu'elle mais également pour la même que Ron… La leçon en elle-même se passa plutôt bien, ils étudiaient l'interprétation des étoiles. Trelawney se focalisa un instant sur Harry et lui prédit de futures épreuves difficiles. Mélinda leva alors les yeux au ciel. S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'Harry aurait toujours des épreuves à surmonter… Puis, Ron et Harry écopèrent d'un devoir supplémentaire suite à une remarque et au fou rire à peine dissimuler de Ron, Harry, Dean et Seamus. C'est donc en râlant plus que jamais qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le Hall afin de rejoindre Hermione mais c'est en passant non loin du bureau directorial que Mélinda se stoppa.

_ Tout va bien Lindy ? demanda alors Harry en se retournant vers son amie.

_ Je dois aller voir Dumbledore. Je voudrais qu'il m'accorde un rendez-vous dès que possible, j'ai quelques petites choses à lui demander…

Ron et Harry froncèrent alors les sourcils. Que lui voulait-elle exactement ?

_ Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien de grave. Je… je voudrais juste savoir comment Rémus s'en sort avec le ministère. Je n'ai pas envie de passer un autre été chez les Malefoys.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent. Oui, ils pouvaient comprendre ça.

_ Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? proposa alors le brun.

_ Non, je vais juste lui demander quand il peut me recevoir. Je ne resterai pas longtemps, je vous retrouve dans la Grande Salle dans quelques minutes.

Harry hocha la tête et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

_ On te voit tout à l'heure.

Mélinda leur accorda un fin sourire avant de bifurquer dans un couloir la menant à destination, laissant ses amis continuer leur chemin sans elle. Elle se retrouva alors devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau sans savoir quoi faire. Elle n'avait pas le mot de passe… Cependant, elle n'eut pas à s'en préoccuper longtemps car Rogue sortait du bureau faisant pivoter la statue. Il passa devant elle, la regarda un instant, puis grimaça en marchant à travers le couloir tel un tourbillon noir annonçant une terrible tempête. Il était visiblement de très mauvaise humeur mais Mélinda se glissa derrière la gargouille avant qu'elle ne se referme, laissant le maître des potions maudire qui il voulait. Elle monta les quelques marches et se retrouva devant une grande porte en bois. Elle frappa trois coups et attendit que la voix du propriétaire des lieux lui permette d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit alors d'elle-même et elle pénétra dans le vaste bureau du directeur. Elle se retrouva en face d'Albus Dumbledore et d'Alastor Maugrey Fol-Œil. Mélinda commençait à comprendre pourquoi Rogue était parti furieux…

_ Excusez-moi de vous déranger professeur mais je souhaiterai prendre un rendez-vous avec vous pour une conversation… en privé, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le nouvel enseignant.

_ Bien sûr Mélinda. Je suis justement libre ce soir après le diner, si cela te convient. Le mot de passe est Bubble gum, répondit le vieil homme en la scrutant de ses yeux bleus derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

_ Oui, c'est parfait, dit-elle en allant sortir, ne souhaitant pas les déranger davantage.

_ Attend Dent. Je descends avec toi.

Il n'y avait pas de question dans la voix de Maugrey, c'était si elle le voulait ou non. Mélinda jeta alors un dernier regard au directeur, qui n'avait pas bougé de place, avant de sortir en compagnie de l'étrange auror retraité.

Ils firent quelques pas sans dire un mot avant que Mélinda ne s'aperçoive que l'œil fou du professeur restait obstinément fixé sur elle.

_ Avez-vous quelques choses à me demander, professeur ?

_ Tu ne te laisses pas facilement intimider Dent. Les autres élèves baissent les yeux lorsque mon œil magique est sur eux, ricana-t-il en claudiquant dans le vaste couloir.

_ Vous ne répondez pas à la question, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire tout en regardant droit devant elle.

_ Aucune question n'est nécessaire pour l'instant, je préfère surveiller. Vigilance Constante ! Vois-tu Dent, les actes sont plus parlant pour moi que les mots.

Mélinda aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais elle entendit des éclats de voix lorsqu'ils approchèrent du Hall. Elle distingua clairement les voix d'Harry, Ron et Drago. Elle se hâta donc d'arriver jusqu'à ses camarades, Maugrey sur ses talons. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Drago Malefoy pointer sa baguette dans le dos d'Harry. Il allait lui jeter un sort tel un traître…

_ Sûrement pas mon gars ! gronda la voix juste à côté de Mélinda.

Avant que le jeune Malefoy ne puisse faire un geste, Maugrey le transforma sous les yeux de tous en une fouine au poil aussi clair que ses cheveux. Mélinda n'en revenait pas. Elle voyait leur professeur se tenir à côté de cette petite fouine et lui faire faire des acrobaties dignes d'un numéro de cirque. Elle s'avança alors pour rejoindre ses amis tout en affichant un sourire à peine retenu face à la punition du Serpentard. Elle s'arrêta non loin de Maugrey qui continuait à faire virevolter l'animal jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall n'intervienne et rende son apparence à Drago. Crabbe et Goyle l'aidèrent à se relever et on put l'entendre murmurer quelque chose comme : « Quand mon père le saura… ». Cependant, ceci eut l'effet d'énerver Fol-Œil encore plus et il s'apprêtait à faire subir au Serpentard mille tourments lorsque l'animagus l'arrêta de nouveau. Drago Malefoy fuit à l'intérieur de la salle non sans jeter un regard en direction de Mélinda. La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir qui eut l'effet escompté : le blond baissa la tête et alla s'asseoir à la table des serpents pour le diner. Mélinda rejoignit alors ses amis toujours à côté de la porte. Ron avait un regard jovial extrêmement perturbant.

_ Ron ?

_ Chut ! Pas un mot… laissez-moi savourer ce moment et le graver pour toujours dans ma mémoire… Malefoy la fouine bondissante !

Les quatre Gryffondors ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Oh oui, ils s'en souviendraient longtemps. Mélinda tira alors le rouquin par sa manche et l'emmena s'asseoir à leurs places. Ils s'installèrent donc à table et commencèrent à manger.

_ Ça c'est bien passé avec Dumbledore ? demanda alors le survivant.

Hermione fronça alors les sourcils tandis que Ron attendait également la réponse.

_ J'ai pris rendez-vous avec lui ce soir pour en parler.

_ Parler de quoi, questionna alors Hermione tâchant de ne pas éveiller les soupçons des garçons sur le mal-être de leur amie.

_ De Rémus et de ses progrès avec le Magenmagot. Il faut que je sache si je vais devoir retourner au Manoir Malefoy ou pas parce que si c'est le cas, j'envisage sérieusement de faire comme Sniffle.

Sniffle était le nom qu'ils avaient choisi pour parler de Sirius Black lorsqu'ils étaient en public. Melinda put alors voir l'horreur sur le visage de ses amis et regretta ses paroles. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas partir mais elle préférait s'expatrier plutôt que de devoir y retourner, elle savait que ses amis comprenaient mais ils n'étaient, pour autant, pas obligés d'approuver. Mélinda resta très silencieuse jusqu'à la fin du repas. Elle savait qu'Harry la regardait fixement tandis qu'Hermione parlait des droits des elfes de maison. Ron tâchait d'écouter la jeune fille mais il tendait à s'endormir la tête dans son assiette alors qu'Harry et Mélinda ne l'écoutaient que d'une oreille. Ils savaient tous les deux que leur quatuor ne tenait qu'à un fil et bien que Mélinda ne se sente pas inclus à cent pour cent, Harry, lui, ne voyait plus leur groupe sans elle.

Après le repas, Mélinda prit de nouveau la direction du bureau directorial. Harry s'était bien sûr proposé pour l'accompagner mais elle insista pour y aller seule malgré l'insistance du jeune homme. Elle lui suggéra alors de la suivre sur la carte du maraudeur afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle. Harry accepta finalement cette option et la laissa aller seule. Elle se retrouva donc une nouvelle fois devant la gargouille et prit quelques minutes avant de dire le mot de passe. Elle hésitait… Seulement, elle ne voyait pas d'autres options, elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça… sa magie devenait de plus en plus instable. Il fallait que ça s'arrête.

_ Bubble gum.

L'immense statue pivota alors afin de la laisser entrer dans le passage menant au directeur. Elle frappa ensuite poliment et entra dans la pièce. Il était toujours là assis derrière son bureau, les yeux braqué sur ce qu'il semblait être un vieux journal. Elle s'avança alors vers lui avant qu'il ne lui fasse signe de s'asseoir. Enfin, il délaissa le journal et fixa ses yeux bleus perçants sur elle.

_ Alors, Mélinda. Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à me parler en privé ?

Mélinda se tortilla sur le fauteuil quelques secondes avant de se décider finalement à ouvrir la bouche.

_ Ma magie est instable professeur. Je sais que vous l'avez remarqué et j'ai besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose.

Dumbledore posa ses vieilles mains sur son bureau. Il ne la contredisait pas, il attendait juste qu'elle aille au bout de ses pensées.

_ J'ai… j'ai besoin que vous preniez mon cœur magique.

_ Je te demande pardon !

_ Oui… j'ai besoin que vous le preniez mon étoile, mon cœur magique, la source de mes pouvoirs !

_ Tu ne peux être sérieuse Mélinda ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes ! Tu vas non seulement perdre tes pouvoirs mais ta vie aussi !

_ Non… Rémus l'a déjà fait quand j'étais petite et que ma magie était aussi instable. J'avais toujours mes pouvoirs mais je pouvais les contrôler. Là je ne contrôle plus rien, vous le savez bien !

_ Tu veux dire lorsque tu avais environ six ans ? demanda-t-il alors en lui tendant le journal qu'il avait toujours devant lui.

En première page, il y avait la photo d'un homme sortant d'une maison en courant et tenant tout contre lui une petite fille brune d'environ six ans. Le journal bulgare datait de huit ans presque jour pour jour.

_ Alors, vous savez…

_ J'ai recherché les faits divers de ces dix dernières années en rapport avec Greyback et j'ai fini par trouver la raison pour laquelle il avait été enfermé à Nurmengard. Je pensais effectivement que ton histoire avec lui devait être terrible mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça… ni au nom de cette femme que je connaissais bien, le nom de ta mère…

Mélinda pinça ses lèvres sans pour autant baisser les yeux. Elle le défiait presque.

_ Allez-vous le leur dire ?

_ Non, c'est à toi de leur dire lorsque tu seras prête… soupira-t-il doucement en lui souriant avec bienveillance.

Mélinda hocha la tête et laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle ne s'était même pas sentie retenir.

_ Je ne suis pas prête et je ne sais pas si je le serais un jour…

_ C'est difficile… surtout qu'aucun d'eux n'a fait ce qu'il fallait pour prendre soin de ta chère mère. Je ne pensais même pas qu'elle était morte. J'espérais qu'elle était partie pour se reconstruire une vie ailleurs, loin d'eux… Je me rends compte à présent que cela lui aurait été à jamais impossible.

_ Allez-vous m'aider professeur ?

Le silence s'imposa alors dans le vaste bureau. Les ronflements d'ordinaire sonores des anciens directeurs s'étaient étrangement tus comme s'ils attendaient la réponse de leur successeur. Puis, il prit une profonde inspiration et coupa court au suspens.

_ Oui… en mémoire de ta mère et parce que tu as raison… c'est la seule solution pour contrôler l'instable pouvoir qu'est le tien à l'heure actuelle…


	17. Chapter 16 : 3 Sorts 3 Ecoles 3 Sorciers

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous ^^ Voilà pour vous le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et merci à mes fidèles qui continuent de lire ma fic malgré mon retard ! Bonne lecture !

Réponse review Adenoide (guest) : quand je dis « pouvoir » cela n'a rien de spécifique, je parle de sa magie en générale commune à chaque sorcier et sorcière. Il s'agit de sa Magie qui est instable et pas d'un quelconque pouvoir en particulier ^^

 **Chapitre 16 : Trois Sorts, Trois Ecoles, Trois Sorciers**

Mélinda se sentait bien plus légère. Ses pouvoirs étaient de nouveau sous contrôle grâce au professeur Dumbledore qui gardait précieusement l'étoile, le cœur ou bien encore comme le disait certains sorciers, le cristal à la source de ses pouvoirs magiques. Elle avait donc meilleur caractère et se détendait petit à petit surtout auprès de ses amis. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient bien remarqué que la jeune fille était de bien meilleure humeur depuis son rendez-vous avec le directeur. Ils en étaient ravis mais Harry se demandait ce que le professeur avait pu lui dire. Il n'était pas dupe, tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec Rémus et il se demandait ce que le vieil homme avait pu réaliser et que lui-même ne pouvait pas faire pour aider son amie. Néanmoins, toutes ces questions restèrent en suspend surtout lorsqu'arriva enfin leur premier cours avec Alastor Maugrey dit Fol-Œil. Donc, comme l'année précédente, Harry et Mélinda étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre juste derrière Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient impatients de voir ce que l'ancien auror leur réservait.

_ Rémus Lupin m'a envoyé une lettre afin de me mettre au courant du niveau de votre année. Vous avez apparemment acquis de bonnes bases concernant les créatures magiques comme les loups garous, les strangulots, les pitiponks, les épouvantards et d'autres.

L'œil magique s'était brièvement fixé sur Mélinda lorsqu'il prononça le nom de son parrain mais vite il se désintéressa d'elle pour virevolter dans son orbite.

La classe acquiesça aux paroles de leur nouvel enseignant. Beaucoup pensaient toujours que Lupin était à ce jour leur meilleur professeur pour cette matière. Allaient-ils aujourd'hui changer d'avis ?

_ Vous êtes cependant très en retard en ce qui concerne les sortilèges et comment s'en protéger. Le Ministère a son point-de-vue sur la question et pense que vous êtes trop jeunes pour savoir ce que certains sortilèges font. Je ne suis pas d'accord et le professeur Dumbledore non plus visiblement ! Il faut que vous sachiez ce qui vous attend et vous tenir prêts ! Vigilance Constante !

Les élèves de leur année n'avaient jamais été aussi silencieux et attentifs au moindre mot d'un professeur. Ce dernier se retourna afin d'écrire frénétiquement deux mots sur le tableau noir : Sortilèges Impardonnables. Mélinda tenta alors de rester aussi calme et impassible que possible. Elle ne devait rien laisser paraître… Il gronda alors sévèrement Lavande qui regardait un magazine avec Parvati alors qu'il avait le dos tourné, puis sans attendre il interrogea Ron sur les pires sortilèges qu'il connaissait.

_ J'ai entendu mon père parler du sortilège de l'Imperium…

_ Oh oui, ton père le connait bien celui-là. Il a donné du fil à retordre au ministère il y a quelques années. Peut-être que ceci t'expliquera pourquoi…

L'auror alla alors chercher une grosse araignée entreposée dans un bocal sur son bureau. Il l'a fit grossir avec un sortilège d'amplification avant de lui lancer : Impero ! Il fit alors promener la bête parmi les élèves lui ordonnant de ci de là jusqu'à ce qu'il lui suggère de se noyer elle-même avant de la faire revenir dans sa main. Les élèves commencèrent alors à comprendre.

_ Certains sorciers ont juré avoir obéi à Vous-Savez-qui sous le sortilège de l'Impérium. Malheureusement, il est difficile de discerner les menteurs de ceux qui disent la vérité… Qui en connait un autre ? aboya-t-il alors à l'assemblée.

Harry semblait captivé par ce cours tandis que Mélinda tentait de se faire aussi invisible que possible. Elle vit alors quelques mains se lever dont Hermione et, à sa grande surprise, celle de Neville.

_ Londubat c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en jetant rapidement un coup d'œil sur la liste des élèves.

_ Oui… Il y a le sortilège Doloris.

Mélinda prit alors une profonde inspiration et s'agrippa à son bureau.

_ Oh oui, l'horrible Doloris, le cruel sortilège de torture.

Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur l'araignée déposée juste devant Neville, se trouvant non loin à gauche de Mélinda, et jeta : Endoloris. La créature se tordit alors de douleur sous leurs yeux en émettant une respiration saccadée comme si elle aurait hurlé de douleur si elle avait seulement pu. Mélinda gardait son regard obstinément fixé devant elle jusqu'à ce que leur professeur cesse de torturer la pauvre bête. Elle vit alors Harry la scruter avec inquiétude. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux en passant sa main sur son front. Harry prit donc sa main sans un mot. Il mordait à présent sa lèvre inférieure comme s'il s'empêchait d'ouvrir la bouche. Ils étaient si concentrés qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que l'ensemble de la classe était tournée vers eux. Ils ne s'en rendirent compte seulement lorsque Maugrey déposa l'araignée sous le nez de Mélinda.

_ Connaissez-vous en un autre Dent ?

Mélinda prit une profonde inspiration tandis qu'Harry serrait davantage sa main tremblante.

_ Le troisième et dernier impardonnable… Avada Kedavra.

_ Pas plaisant du tout et irréversible… Avada Kedavra, lança-t-il sur l'araignée qui s'éteignit sans vie sur le bureau touchée par un éclair vert.

Mélinda osa alors un regard vers Harry qui gardait ses yeux braqués sur la bête morte.

_ On ne connait qu'un être qui ait réussi à en réchapper. Et il est ici, juste devant moi.

Harry sembla alors se réveiller lorsqu'il leva la tête vers leur enseignant. Mélinda maintenait la pression de leurs mains enlacées alors que le jeune homme avait le regard dans le vague. Il comprenait comment ses parents étaient morts. En un sens, Mélinda l'enviait, ses parents n'avaient pas soufferts bien longtemps… Ils séparèrent ensuite leurs mains afin d'écrire la leçon concernant les sortilèges terribles qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Une fois le cours terminé, Mélinda n'avait qu'une envie : s'éloigner du regard inquisiteur de Maugrey le plus possible. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être perturbée par le sort Doloris. Elle savait que Neville lui aussi était ébranlé mais elle était probablement la seule de l'école à savoir pourquoi sans aucun doute. En sortant, elle croisa brièvement le regard de Drago car malgré son attitude envers ses amis, le jeune Malefoy était toujours préoccupé pour sa cousine. Elle hocha discrètement la tête vers lui sans pour autant lui accorder un sourire. Il ne le méritait pas après son comportement désagréable.

Harry aussi avait la tête ailleurs en sortant de la classe. Les trois Gryffondors étaient touchés de près par ces sorts impardonnables. Mélinda sortit à la suite de Neville, ses amis sur les talons et rattrapa le jeune Londubat jusqu'à lui attraper doucement le bras. Ce dernier se tourna alors vers elle. Ils ne dirent mot, Neville comprit facilement qu'elle savait et c'est Hermione qui lui posa la question.

_ Tout va bien Neville ?

_ Je… C'était un bon cours… très intéressant… je me demande ce qu'i manger pour ce soir…

Ron et Hermione froncèrent alors les sourcils. Neville n'était certes pas un modèle d'assurance mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça. Mélinda hésitait encore à réconforter Neville lorsque Maugrey arriva derrière eux et posa sa grande main sur l'épaule du Gryffondor.

_ Fiston, ça va ? Viens avec moi, j'ai un livre à te montrer.

Neville regarda brièvement Mélinda avant de suivre l'ex-auror. Cependant, ce dernier n'avait pas encore tout dit.

_ Tu vas bien Potter ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit Harry fermement, vexé qu'il ose poser la question.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir. Il fallait que tu saches. Dent, je voudrais te parler concernant tout cela, une prochaine fois peut-être.

Les deux yeux de leur professeur étaient à présent braqués sur la jeune blonde. Elle ne céda pas à ce regard perçant et se contenta d'hocher la tête en restant de marbre. Ils s'éloignèrent donc du quatuor malgré les yeux apeurés de Neville. Harry, Ron et Hermione tournèrent à leur tour leur regard vers Mélinda mais elle les ignora et repris son chemin vers la grande salle, le diner n'allait pas tarder à être servi.

-o-

Mélinda était restée obstinément silencieuse durant tout le diner. Le cours de Maugrey avait ramené des souvenirs qu'elle se forçait à oublier. Bien sûr, il y avait l'été dernier mais, l'assassinat de sa mère devant ses yeux d'enfant la hantait et l'obsédait d'autant plus. Elle devait se concentrer et faire en sorte de confiner ses souvenirs dans un coin reculé de son cerveau afin d'en faire abstraction et de continuer à vivre malgré eux. Elle mangea donc à peine et faisait son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître de son tourment mais elle ne trompait pas ses trois amis. Ils savaient qu'elle n'avait besoin que de leur présence et pas de leurs paroles qu'ils auraient voulues réconfortantes. Alors, eux aussi s'obstinaient à parler, faire comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas facile et Harry ne la quittait pas des yeux mais au moins, elle restait là avec eux et n'allait pas s'isoler dans un recoin du château.

Après le repas, Hermione les laissa remonter dans la salle commune tandis qu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque. La Gryffondor avait hésité avant de choisir d'y aller mais elle était assez intelligente pour savoir que Mélinda n'aurait pas été dupe et lui en aurait voulu de ne pas la croire capable de surmonter cela seule. Alors, non sans un regard bien appuyé sur les garçons, elle prit le chemin de la librairie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la tour de Gryffondor, Mélinda prit quelques instants pour savoir ce qu'elle allait faire. Harry et Ron, eux, s'installèrent à une table et sortirent leur livre de divination. Ils avaient après tout un devoir supplémentaire à faire. Harry regardait du coin de l'œil la jeune fille qui restait plantée devant l'entrée, comme toujours, impassible. Ron faisait de même sauf que son regard oscillait entre Mélinda et Harry. Il attendait visiblement que son meilleur ami fasse ou dise quelque chose. Cependant, il n'eut pas besoin d'intervenir car Mélinda s'assit finalement sur le canapé et sortit un livre de son sac. Comme au bon vieux temps, elle lisait un livre au coin du feu alors que les garçons s'acharnaient sur leur devoir. Malgré elle, elle esquissa un sourire, tout n'avait pas changé finalement… Bien qu'elle tentait de rattraper son retard sur les sortilèges, elle laissait trainer une oreille auprès de Ron et Harry qui avaient pris le parti d'inventer de funestes prédictions afin de contenter leur professeur de divination. Des brûlures, des punitions, des catastrophes, les deux Gryffondors avaient de l'imagination lorsqu'il s'agissait des ennuis et autres problèmes en général. Les garçons ne firent aucun commentaire mais ils avaient distinctement entendu leur amie rire de leurs bêtises. Et, pour une fois, Hermione aurait été ravie qu'ils fassent les clowns et bâclent leur devoir.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un bruit contre la fenêtre. D'un même mouvement, leurs têtes se tournèrent en direction de la vitre. Ils virent alors cette pauvre Hedwige martelant la vitre de son bec, la réponse de Black à sa patte après des semaines d'absence. Harry se jeta alors sur la lettre, pressé d'enfin lire la lettre tant attendue. Mélinda, quant à elle, prit la chouette sur ses genoux et lui donna du Miam-Hibou qu'elle avait gardé dans son sac pour le moment où la chouette blanche reviendrait enfin. Elle la caressa gentiment tandis qu'elle mangeait avidement la nourriture offerte et que Potter se décomposait à la lecture de la missive.

_ Non, non, non, fit-il en se frottant machinalement le front.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ?

_ Il revient… Il revient en Angleterre. Il va se faire prendre s'il revient… je dois l'en empêcher !

_ Harry… il s'inquiète et après ce qu'il s'est passé à la Coupe du Monde… commença Ron avant d'être coupé.

_ Il ne doit pas revenir à cause de moi ! Quelle idée j'ai eu de me plaindre ! Il n'y a rien de grave, ma cicatrice me fait toujours un peu mal de temps en temps ça ne veut rien dire !

_ Calme toi… Même s'il revient, il a été assez intelligent pour leur échapper jusqu'à présent … proposa finalement le rouquin en vain.

_ Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'il retourne à Azkaban !

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, le survivant monta les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir et se cloîtra dans son lit en fermant ses rideaux à baldaquin.

Mélinda était restée silencieuse pour une bonne raison.

_ Tu n'aurais pas pu lui faire entendre raison de toute façon, dit-elle alors que Ron s'asseyait à côté d'elle, la chouette toujours sur ses genoux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire à ton avis ?

_ Envoyer une lettre à Sniffle pour tenter de l'empêcher de revenir mais si tu veux mon avis, ça ne servira à rien… Il doit déjà être presque de retour en Angleterre.

Ron soupira alors en s'affalant dans le sofa. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre mais Mélinda, elle, comprenait les sautes d'humeur du jeune Potter. Elle hésitait d'ailleurs à monter le voir et lui dire ce qu'elle pensait… A cet instant, Hermione entra dans la salle commune et vit ses deux amis assis sur le canapé.

_ Où est Harry ? dit-elle alors surprise de ne pas le voir avec eux.

Ron expliqua alors la situation à Miss-je-sais-tout. Cette dernière acquiesça finalement et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Mélinda. Elle prit donc Hedwige avec elle, sous le regard méfiant de son amie.

_ Va lui parler ! Tu peux lui faire entendre raison, nous, il ne nous écoutera pas.

Elle savait qu'Hermione avait encore une fois raison. Décidément, cette maudite journée n'avait pas de fin. Elle se releva alors et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons sous les regards des deux autres lions.

_ Tu penses que ça suffira, demanda alors Ron à son amie.

_ Si ELLE n'arrive pas à le secouer, personne ne le pourra…

_ C'est quand même dingue le poids qu'elle a sur lui.

_ Et le poids qu'il a sur elle…

Ils hochèrent alors la tête d'un air entendu et Hermione prit la place de Mélinda sur le canapé. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

Mélinda n'alla pas par quatre chemins et ouvrit les rideaux d'Harry d'un air décidé avant de grimper dans le lit à ses côtés sous les yeux médusés de Neville et Dean avant qu'elle ne les referme derrière elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota Harry, les yeux écarquillés en observant la blonde s'installer à ses côtés.

_ Je vais te parler franchement Harry parce que je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur aujourd'hui à être patiente avec toi ! Je trouve que tu es un hypocrite sur ce coup-là…

_ Mais je…

_ Laisse-moi finir ! Ron a raison ! Il revient parce qu'il s'inquiète et parce qu'il sait que tes rêves et ta cicatrice sont à prendre au sérieux et tu le sais parfaitement !

_ Est-ce que je…

_ Non ! Il veut être là pour toi et c'est sa décision pas la tienne ! Tu es un ado et Sniffle est un adulte, s'il veut revenir il reviendra que ça te plaise ou pas !

_ Vas-tu me…

_ LAISSE-MOI FINIR POTTER ! Si les rôles étaient inversés, si tu étais à sa place, tu ferais exactement pareil alors l'hypocrite que tu es va ranger son frein et accepter les risques que son parrain prend pour lui !

Maintenant qu'elle avait fini, Harry était devenu muet et la regardait comme s'il s'attendait à une autre vague de sermons. Mais celle-ci ne vint pas, Mélinda avait fini et face au mutisme du jeune homme, elle allait repartir mais ce dernier la retint en lui prenant la main et l'attirant contre lui.

_ Il ne me reste que lui…

_ Je sais que tu as cette impression parce qu'il est le lien le plus proche se raccrochant à tes parents. Mais tu nous as nous aussi, Ron, Hermione, moi, Rémus et Dumbledore… Tu dois aller lui parler de ta cicatrice et de ton rêve… Tu as voulu en parler à Sniffle et c'est très bien mais je pense sincèrement que le directeur aurait été bien plus approprié.

Harry hocha la tête et déposa son front contre le sien. Il avait peur… pour Sirius, pour ses amis, pour Mélinda… il avait peur pour tout le monde en fait. Ils s'allongèrent alors face à face et gardèrent le silence, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre. Mélinda attendit d'être sûre qu'il soit bien endormi pour quitter le dortoir des garçons. Elle retrouva ensuite ses deux camarades toujours dans la salle commune.

_ Alors ?

_ Il dort. Il va bien mais il faudra le surveiller comme le lait sur le feu. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je ne sais pas mais… je sens que cette année sera loin d'être de tout repos.

_ Pour changer… maugréa Ron avant de monter à son tour au dortoir.

-o-

Les semaines filèrent ensuite à toute vitesse et le jour de l'arrivée des délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang approchait. Les cours se faisaient plus intenses et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt engloutis sous une montagne de devoirs. Maugrey avait continué son cours sur les Impardonnables et les avait même soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium. Tandis qu'Harry avait démontré une force mentale peu commune, Mélinda savait déjà comment protéger son esprit de ce genre d'invasion. Elle pouvait dire merci à Rémus, les cours particulier avaient payé et ni Lucius Malefoy, ni Alastor Maugrey Fol-Œil n'étaient parvenu à percer son bouclier. Maugrey était sans aucun doute le plus surpris de toute l'assemblée. Quant à Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils comprenaient à présent comment leur amie n'était pas devenue folle après les tortures qu'elle avait subies. Encore s'il n'y avait que ça, mais tous les professeurs s'étaient donnés le mot et les surchargeaient de travail à croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès. Même Hagrid s'y mettait et leur avait donné pour projet d'étudier le comportement des Scroutts à pétard.

L'arrivée des élèves des autres écoles était prévue pour le 30 octobre et plus le jour approchait et plus les questions allaient bon train sur le déroulement du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Qui jugerait les épreuves ? Comment allaient-ils être choisis ? Combien de tâches devront-ils relever ? Comment arriveront-ils au château ? Pour cette dernière question, Mélinda savait déjà comment les élèves de Durmstrang voyageraient. Le bâteau reposant au cente du lac de Durmstrang était ensorcelé et ne devait pas être là seulement pour faire jolie. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu naviguer mais ce n'était pas le style de Karkaroff de garder et conserver un objet qu'il considérerait inutile. D'ailleurs, la confrontation qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver avec son ancien directeur la stressait légèrement. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de deux ans mais l'animosité entre eux était loin d'avoir disparue. Elle espérait juste qu'il se tiendrait à carreau et qu'il n'osera rien tenter sous le nez de Dumbledore. Elle devait compter sur lui pour sa sécurité. Albus Dumbledore avait forcément lu son dossier scolaire et savait que le directeur de Durmstrang ne la portait pas dans son cœur. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérait que tout se passerait bien…

Le jour J enfin arriva, ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le parc pour accueillir leurs invités. La délégation de Beauxbâtons apparut en premier dans un magnifique carrosse doré, tiré par de gigantesques chevaux d'un blanc pur. Mélinda était envoûtés par ces charmantes créatures et un immense sourire naquit sur son visage d'ordinaire si fermé. Harry aussi souriait en constatant le sourire retrouvé de son amie. Madame Olympe Maxime, directrice de l'école Beauxbâtons, était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une grande dame et devait même dépasser Hagrid de presque une tête. Derrière elle, une dizaine de filles et de garçons la suivait, tous vêtus d'un uniforme bleu clair très élégant. Une jeune fille blonde attirait en particulier l'œil de beaucoup de garçons. On ne pouvait pas vraiment les contredire, elle était vraiment d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Dumbledore les accueillit avec tout le charisme du grand sorcier qu'il était. Puis, ils attendirent l'arrivée de la deuxième école.

Mélinda ne s'était pas trompée et lorsque Lee Jordan pointa le Lac noir du doigt, un immense galion surgit de l'eau et vogua jusqu'à atteindre le quai menant à la rive du lac. Le navire n'avait pas du tout changé, il était exactement fidèle au souvenir que Mélinda en avait gardé. Ils virent ensuite les élèves habillés de grandes fourrures épaisses venir dans leur direction, Igor Karkaroff en tête. Les deux directeurs se serrèrent chaleureusement la main et Dumbledore les invita alors à entrer dans le château. Et c'est alors, tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction de la Grande Salle, que Mélinda crut que Ron allait s'étouffer en reconnaissant un élève de Durmstrang que son amie, sans le savoir, ne connaissait que trop : Viktor Krum.


	18. Chapter 17 : la Décision de la Coupe

**NDA :** Bonsoir à tous ^^ voilà le prochain chapitre mais attention il s'agit du dernier que j'ai en stock :s pour la suite il faudra encore attendre un peu :s ! Pour information, il y a deux phrases en bulgare dont la traduction se trouve à la fin du chapitre ^^ !

Bonne lecture et Bonnes fêtes !

 **Chapitre 17 : la Décision de la Coupe de Feu**

Au grand désespoir de Ron, Viktor Krum et ses camarades s'étaient installés à la table des Serpentards tandis que les élèves de Beauxbâtons avaient préféré la table des Serdaigles. Finalement, les trois directeurs et directrice s'installèrent ensemble à la table des professeurs. Ils furent ensuite rejoints par Ludo Verpey et Bartemius Croupton qui devaient sans aucun doute compléter le jury du tournoi. Dumbledore prononça ensuite un discours de bienvenue à l'attention de leurs illustres invités et les invita finalement à déguster le fabuleux festin les attendant.

Quant à Mélinda, elle tentait de se faire toute petite afin qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas ou en tous cas pas tout de suite. Elle avait bien fait finalement d'insister auprès de Rémus pour changer la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Karkaroff ne daignait même pas regarder les élèves de Poudlard et ses élèves ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué parmi les Gryffondors. Hermione était sur les nerfs. Ron l'exaspérait au plus haut point tant par son attitude vis-à-vis de Krum que par celle qu'il eut envers une élève particulièrement jolie de Beauxbâtons. Ron pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une Vélane et vu les regards que beaucoup de garçons lui donnaient, Mélinda ne pouvait lui donner tort. Cependant, elle eut un léger pincement au cœur lorsque les yeux du survivant scrutèrent une certaine Serdaigle se trouvant non loin de la supposée Vélane. La blonde ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de se replier sur elle-même un peu plus.

Lorsque la fin du repas arriva enfin, Dumbledore se mit debout et s'adressa de nouveau à l'assemblée d'élèves attentifs se tenant devant lui. Il prit alors la parole des plus sérieusement du monde.

_ Maintenant que nous avons tous profité de ce bon repas, il est tant que vous sachiez comment seront sélectionnés nos trois champions.

Il leva donc sa baguette et diminua les flammes éclairant la Grande Salle avant de faire léviter un objet recouvert d'un tissu bleu roi. Il matérialisa ensuite une haute colonne, puis déposa l'objet dessus et révéla enfin le juge impartial du tournoi.

_ La Coupe de Feu. Il s'agit d'un artefact magique très ancien. Il sera le juge impartial parmi vos candidatures qui lui seront proposées. Il suffira d'écrire vos nos noms, prénoms ainsi que votre école et de les déposer dans la coupe. Vous aurez 24 heures pour prendre votre décision et participer, passer ce délai, la Coupe de Feu décidera qui seront les trois élèves les plus dignes de représenter leur école demain soir, jour d'Halloween. Il me faut maintenant vous prévenir que soumettre votre candidature vous soumet également à un contrat magique avec la Coupe de Feu. Une fois sélectionné, il vous sera impossible de faire marche arrière, il vous faudra participer au Tournoi que vous le souhaitiez ou non. De plus, comme vous le savez déjà, j'ai moi-même fixé une limite d'âge autour de la coupe interdisant les élèves de moins de dix-sept ans à participer. Je vous recommande donc de bien réfléchir avant de vous décider ! Je croix qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous retenir plus longtemps. L'heure est venue de tous aller nous coucher. Bonne nuit à tous.

Harry et ses amis attendirent quelques instants avant de se lever que la foule d'élèves se soit un peu dissipée. Ils écoutèrent en attendant les jumeaux Weasley manigancer avec Lee Jordan un moyen de participer au tournoi et ce malgré la limite d'âge. Mélinda les trouvait bien inconscient de vouloir participer après les avertissements de leur directeur. La blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser amèrement qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien perdu d'important pour persister ainsi… Ils se levèrent ensuite de leurs places et se dirigèrent vers le Hall d'entrée. Néanmoins, Mélinda n'avait pas remarqué que Karkaroff et ses élèves en avaient fait de même et qu'ils allaient se rencontrer aux portes de la Grande Salle. Harry étant en première ligne, il s'arrêta poliment afin de laisser passer la délégation de Durmstrang mais c'était sans compter sur le directeur qui reconnut le survivant à sa fameuse cicatrice frontale. Il se figea alors un instant sans remarquer Mélinda se trouvant juste à côté du jeune Potter, seulement Viktor Krum, lui, la reconnut…

_ Mélinda ?

Ceci eut pour effet de faire légèrement sursauter Karkaroff, qui délaissa Harry pour se concentrer sur son ancienne élève.

_ Toi ?

Sa voix était haineuse et il serrait ses poings de colère sous les yeux de l'assemblée.

_ _Zdraveite Viktor, mnogo vreme ne vizhdam*_ , dit alors Mélinda sous les yeux médusés de ses camarades.

Krum lui accorda donc un sourire sous le regard hargneux de son directeur. Il se serait sans aucun doute mis à crier à l'assassin si Maugrey ne se tenait pas à présent juste derrière elle jetant un froid sur le visage de Karkaroff.

_ Karkaroff, allez-vous finir par avancer ! Vous bloquez le passage !

Mélinda vit alors qu'en effet, une file d'élève s'était créée derrière eux, attendant de sortir.

_ Si vous avez quelque chose à dire à Dent ou Potter, je vous suggère de le faire maintenant, sinon avancez !

_ Elle ne devrait pas être ici… Dumbledore n'aurait jamais dû l'accepter ici avec ce que j'ai mis dans son dossier…

_ Le professeur m'a permis d'entrer à Poudlard parce qu'il sait que je n'ai fait que me défendre contre vous. Je ne vois pas en quoi sa décision pourrait être remise en question. Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici.

Le ton était resté poli mais sans appel. Karkaroff serra donc les dents, aussi jaune soient-elles, et sortit de la pièce non sans jeter un dernier regard hautain vers la jeune sorcière contrastant largement avec le large sourire affiché par Viktor. Mélinda le lui rendit bien volontiers alors qu'il suivait son directeur vers la porte d'entrée du château. Elle scruta ensuite les autres élèves de Durmstrang et put voir des sourires similaires à celui de Krum mais aussi des regards arrogants dignes de leur directeur lui étant destinés. Lorsque le dernier élève franchit la sortie et qu'eux-mêmes montaient les escaliers menant à la tour de Gryffondor, Mélinda retint difficilement un ricanement.

_ _Dobre doshli v Khoguort s*…_

_ A tes souhaits… ne put s'empêcher de dire Ron à sa camarade.

_ Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu connaissais Krum ? demanda donc Harry sans ménagement alors qu'ils gravissaient les marches.

_ Parce que vous ne me l'avez pas demandé.

La réponse était simple mais surtout bien pratique ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry.

_ Et… il y a quoi entre vous exactement ? Il te regardait comme si tu étais une revenante et en même temps la septième merveille du monde !

_ Arrête Harry, tu es ridicule ! Nous sommes juste amis et nous avons trois ans d'écart avec lui ! Il m'a juste pris sous son aile lorsque j'étais en première année jusqu'à ce que Rémus me sorte de cette école !

_ Qu'est-ce que Karkaroff voulait dire lorsqu'il affirmait que Dumbledore n'aurait pas dû t'accepter ici ?

_ Disons juste que j'avais organisé une petite mutinerie contre les cours de magie noire et les pratiques pour la plupart barbares de notre cher directeur et bizarrement, il l'a mal pris… Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le soutien de beaucoup de parents…

_ Toi ? Tu as organisé une révolte contre lui ?

Mélinda leva les yeux au ciel aux paroles d'Harry. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas encore montré toute sa force de caractère à Poudlard. Elle était bien plus encline à Durmstrang à semer la pagaille et se battre pour ce qu'elle croyait juste mais elle s'était calmée et avait fait profil bas jusqu'à maintenant…

_ Ce n'est pas l'enseignement de la magie noire qui posait vraiment problème au contraire c'était très intéressant et je regrette que Dumbledore ne souhaite pas que l'on sache à quoi s'en tenir avec ça…

_ Alors, c'était quoi le problème ? demanda alors Hermione, qui n'était que partiellement d'accord avec son amie sur ce point.

_ Le problème était qu'on la pratiquait !

Cela eut pour effet de leur clouer le bec, une nouvelle fois.

_ Je ne supportai pas les dégâts que cela causait et j'étais loin d'être la seule. Pour me calmer, Karkaroff m'a fait affronter un élève de quatrième année afin qu'il soit certain que je perde et pour me donner une leçon. Manque de chance pour lui, je suis tombée sur Viktor et même si j'ai effectivement perdu contre lui, il m'a ensuite pris sous son aile et m'a beaucoup appris. Il m'a encouragé et a tenté de me protéger mais lorsqu'est venu l'heure de punir quelqu'un, je me suis rendue seule et j'ai protégé mes camarades qui risquaient beaucoup plus que moi… Karkaroff dit qu'il m'a renvoyé et en un sens c'est vrai mais Rémus ne lui a pas laissé ce plaisir et m'a retiré du système scolaire à temps pour que le renvoi ne soit pas officiel sur mon dossier.

_ Dément ! En fait, tu étais une vraie rebelle avant de venir à Poudlard !

_ Tiens donc ! J'aurai cru que tu serais plus intéressé par Viktor que par moi, Ronald…

_ Si tu pouvais m'obtenir l'autographe de Krum, je ne t'en apprécierai que plus mais je dois bien avouer que je suis fière d'être ami avec quelqu'un qui a osé tenir tête à Igor Karkaroff ! Il donne froid dans le dos celui-là, presqu'autant que Rogue.

Les quatre amis rirent alors de bon cœur. C'était aussi pour ça que Mélinda n'était pas intimidée par le maître des potions. Elle avait déjà eu affaire à un mangemort, bien avant de le rencontrer.

_Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit tout ça avant ? demanda ensuite Hermione, dont le ton était bien plus doux à présent.

_ Parce que quelque part j'avais honte. Ce n'est pas facile de dire que l'on n'a pas voulu de vous dans une école. En arrivant à Poudlard, j'ai fait table rase du passé et je n'ai pas eu la même attitude. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas en parler parce que ce ne sont pas des souvenirs agréables…

Harry comprenait que Mélinda ne soit pas encline à leur révéler tout ça mais il aurait voulu qu'elle le fasse quand même. Il y avait beaucoup trop de zones d'ombres dans son passé et le survivant voulait savoir… Il voulait tout savoir en fait mais Mélinda ne semblait malheureusement pas prête à tout lui dire. Alors, si elle n'était pas prête maintenant, le serait-elle un jour ? Harry n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse à cette question.

-o-

_ Harry Potter… Harry Potter !

La voix du grand Albus Dumbledore était autant surprise qu'en colère. Mélinda le sentait bien dans le ton de sa voix lorsqu'il lut le nom noté sur le mystérieux quatrième parchemin. C'était totalement surréaliste. Elle vit alors Hermione pousser Harry à se lever. Mélinda regarda donc le visage du jeune homme, il semblait complètement ahuri. Alors, elle sut. Elle sut qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Ce n'était donc pas lui qui avait mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Le jeune homme avança alors jusqu'au directeur qui lui tendit le morceau de parchemin, non sans être soumis aux regards haineux et surpris de l'assemblée. Tout cela semblait irréel. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la majorité du corps enseignant pour quitter la salle à leur tour et rejoindre les quatre champions. Mélinda attendait obstinément assise à sa place que les élèves sortent également. Elle voulait attendre le retour du survivant. Néanmoins, elle ne put faire abstractions des commentaires désagréables lancés dans le dos du brun qui n'était pas là pour se défendre. Elle voyait bien qu'Hermione et Ron gardaient fermement la bouche fermée mais elle ressentit quand même une certaine impatience dans leur attitude… pourtant, c'est en les regardant dans les yeux qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait aucunement d'impatience mais bien de colère. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'eux ainsi que quelques enseignants dans la pièce. C'est alors que le silence devint trop pesant pour Mélinda et qu'elle fit partager le fond de sa pensée.

_ Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Je suis certaine qu'il n'a pas mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Il n'est pas suicidaire à ce point…

_ Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi… ne put s'empêcher de couper cyniquement Hermione.

_ Parce que tu ne l'es pas toi ?

La Gryffondor regarda alors ailleurs conservant de nouveau le silence tout comme Ron qui ne décrochait pas un mot.

_ Non mais je rêve là ! Vous pensez sincèrement qu'il l'a fait ? Si c'était le cas, il te l'aurait dit Ron, à coup sûr ! Pas à Hermione ou à moi, parce qu'il sait ce qu'on lui aurait dit mais à toi il en aurait parlé sans hésiter !

_ C'est ce que j'aurai cru…

Le rouquin se leva alors et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas dépité mais c'était sans compter sur Miss Dent.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches exactement ? Tu as vu sa tête lorsque Dumbledore l'a appelé ! Il était aussi surpris que nous. Tu ne devrais avoir aucun doute sur son innocence parce que nous le connaissons et que nous savons qu'il…

_ Je pensais le connaître ! Ce n'est pas la peine de le défendre ! Tu dis qu'il était surpris ? C'est peut-être juste parce qu'il pensait ne pas être sélectionné !

Mélinda secoua alors la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait être aussi borné.

_ Il n'a pas été sélectionné en tant que champion de Poudlard mais comme un quatrième champion ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est un hasard ? Si vraiment il avait mis son nom dans la Coupe, il aurait été pris à la place de Cédric, pas en plus ! Hermione, dis-lui enfin !

Malheureusement, Miss-je-sais-tout n'avait pas l'air apte à décider quoique ce soit ce soir. Elle semblait livrer une bataille infernale avec son cerveau. Alors, elle secoua la tête.

_ Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser… J'ai besoin de réfléchir, on en reparlera demain…

Ron hocha la tête et reprit sa route suivit de près par Hermione.

_ Vous ne l'attendez même pas ! s'offusqua alors Mélinda.

Ils lui jetèrent alors un dernier regard avant de franchir le seuil de la Grande Salle et de monter l'escalier de marbre. Le silence se propagea de nouveau dans la vaste pièce. Elle vit ensuite qu'Hagrid était planté à l'entrée de la salle et semblait attendre lui aussi. Mélinda décida de le rejoindre et s'arrêta juste à côté de lui. Il était le dernier professeur à être resté.

_ C'est bien que tu attendes Harry…

La jeune sorcière ne fit aucun commentaire. Décidément, l'année ne s'annonçait pas sous les meilleurs auspices.

_ Et c'est bien aussi que tu le défendes et que tu ais autant confiance en lui…

_ Ils ne comprennent pas… Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre car ils n'ont jamais perdu quelqu'un qui comptait vraiment à leurs yeux… Harry attirent les ennuis et souvent il va se jeter dans la gueule du loup mais seulement lorsque la vie des autres est en dangers. Il n'est pas inconscient au point de prendre ce genre de risque lorsque tout ce qu'il veut c'est être un adolescent normal, comme les autres…

_ Il faut rester positif Mélinda… Je suis certain que le professeur Dumbledore va être en mesure d'annuler la décision de la Coupe de Feu ! Harry n'aura donc pas à concourir dans ce tournoi…

La voix d'Hagrid était emplie d'espoir. Cependant, il s'agissait d'un artefact magique extrêmement puissant et ancien. Elle doutait donc que Dumbledore, ou tout autre sorcier, puisse changer les choses. De plus, avec la chance d'Harry, ce serait étonnant qu'il s'en sorte aussi facilement sur ce coup-là… Non, Mélinda n'avait aucun doute. Harry Potter serait forcé de participer au tournoi qu'il le veuille ou non.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit apparaître par la même porte au fond de la salle. Il était suivit de prêt par leurs enseignants, Mme Maxime, Karkaroff, les trois champions et les officiels du tournoi : Croupton et Verpey. Harry et le vieux directeur s'arrêtèrent devant eux tandis que les autres traçaient leur chemin afin de rejoindre leurs quartiers. Mélinda savait que le directeur de Durmstrang continua de la fixer pendant quelques instants mais elle n'en avait que faire. Harry la regardait avec un air de chien battu qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

_ Ils te laissent concourir alors…

Potter hocha donc la tête sans un mot. Il ne semblait pas plus ravi qu'elle de cette décision car visiblement il n'avait pas eu le choix.

_ Ce n'est malheureusement pas de notre ressort Mélinda, ajouta Albus avec ses yeux bienveillants et plein de compassion à l'égard de son élève.

_ Vous feriez bien de remonter à la tour de Gryffondor à présent, sans faire de détour bien entendu… Hagrid, je crois qu'il est temps que nous allions nous coucher nous aussi.

Le garde-chasse ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de regarder Harry les yeux mouillés avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur du château. Harry et Mélinda attendirent de le voir franchir le seuil de la porte avant de s'engager à leur tour dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Ils gravirent les marches sans s'adresser la parole, regardant obstinément devant eux. Mélinda se mordait la lèvre inférieure en souhaitant de toutes ses forces que son ami finisse par lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est alors, au détour d'un couloir au deuxième étage, qu'Harry s'arrêta, lui prit la main et la serra contre lui s'agrippant avec force à sa robe noire de sorcière. Elle ne le voyait pas mais il avait enfoui son visage dans son épaule en tentant de retenir ses larmes. Trop surprise par cette soudaine panique, la jeune blondinette ne dit rien et lui rendit son étreinte tout en le berçant doucement. Au bout de quelques instants, elle sentit Harry soupirer et reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

_ Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe, je te le jure…

_Je sais ! Je sais… lui assura-t-elle en passant sa main dans sa tignasse brune.

_ Je ne comprends pas… si ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis mon nom, alors qui ?

Mélinda se détacha légèrement de lui tout en restant dans ses bras afin de le regarder dans les yeux, ses yeux rougis par des larmes de désespoir. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi contre lui ?

_ Quelqu'un qui n'a pas de bonnes intentions envers toi tu peux en être sûr…

_ Maugrey dit que ce serait un sorcier expérimenté qui aurait jeté un puissant sortilège de confusion pour que la coupe pense que je sois un élève d'une quatrième école.

_ Et comme tu étais le seul à te présenter au nom de cette école, tu allais être sélectionné à coup sûr… C'est très intelligent, il faut l'avouer…

_ Tu t'extasieras sur la personne qui veut me tuer une autre fois s'il-te-plait…

_ Je ne m'extasie pas du tout Potter ! Mais il faut être réaliste, la personne qui a mis ce plan en marche est visiblement quelqu'un de très intelligent qui sait ce qu'il fait et qui a un but bien précis !

_ Me faire du mal… ou pire me tuer…

Mélinda n'ajouta rien à cela car c'était précisément ce qu'elle redoutait, oui.

_ Qu'en pensent Ron et Hermione ?

Mélinda se tortilla alors mal à l'aise. Elle se dégagea donc de ses bras et reprit son chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor.

_ Pas grand-chose… Ils étaient secoués… je… on n'a pas vraiment… ils sont vite remontés à la salle commune avec les autres.

_ Sans m'attendre ?

Mélinda se pinça la lèvre encore une fois, tout en regrettant l'époque où elle n'hésitait pas à dire à Potter ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

_ Ils pensent que j'ai mis mon nom dans la coupe, c'est ça ?

Mélinda aurait voulu lui dire non mais elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir car il allait finir par le savoir.

_ Tu es la seule à avoir cru à mon innocence sans que j'aie eu besoin de me défendre…

_ Je suis certaine que tu peux compter sur leur soutien mais… ta sélection a été difficile à avaler et très franchement je doute que les autres élèves soient tendres avec toi durant les prochains jours. Il va falloir que tu gardes ton sang-froid et que tu fasses profil bas…

Harry acquiesça sans ajouter une parole, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte… Mélinda s'autorisa alors un instant de faiblesse et prit la main du jeune homme totalement perdu à ses côtés. Il lui accorda un sourire et ils continuèrent leur marche sans délier leurs mains. Ils finirent leur route dans le silence, mais cette fois, ce fut un silence apaisant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler davantage, la présence de l'autre suffisait à calmer momentanément leurs inquiétudes légitimes et respectives. Ils se séparèrent finalement au moment d'entrer dans leur dortoir. Ils se lancèrent un dernier regard avant d'entrer dans leurs chambres.

Mélinda aurait cru que ses camarades seraient déjà couchées mais elles étaient toutes là, bien éveillées, chacune assise sur leur lit.

_ Alors ? demanda finalement Hermione tandis que son amie avançait sans un mot vers son lit à baldaquin.

_ Quoi _alors_ ? Il n'a pas mis son nom comme je te l'avais dit ! Mais… ils l'obligent à concourir quand même…

_ Ils l' _ **obligent**_ … ne put s'empêcher de répéter Lavande en jetant un regard entendu vers Parvati Patil.

_ Oui, ils l'obligent ! Parce qu'Harry, même s'il n'a pas mis son nom, est lié à la Coupe de Feu par un contrat magique ! Il n'a pas le choix ! Ce genre de contrat ne peut être rompu à moins d'en subir les conséquences !

_ Oh et quelles conséquences étaient insurmontables pour Harry Potter ? Une heure de détention ? se moqua Parvati en ricanant légèrement.

_ Non, la mort.

Hermione eut alors un hoquet de surprise.

_ Arrête un peu Mélinda…

_ Je ne plaisante pas Brown ! Ce genre de contrat avec un artefact magique est très puissant et d'une grande complexité ! C'est la même chose qu'un serment inviolable ! Harry n'a pas le choix : soit il respecte sa part du contrat, soit il meurt !

_ C'est impossible ! Dumbledore ne soumettrait personne à un tel choix ! s'emporta Hermione avec assurance.

_ Dumbledore n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Les règles ont été érigées bien avant qu'il ne devienne directeur ! C'est pour ça qu'il avait fixé la limite d'âge et que seuls les élèves de plus de 17 ans étaient autorisés à participer car ils ont étudiés ce genre de contrat en cours de sortilèges et savent à quoi s'en tenir contrairement à nous !

Un froid glacial se propagea dans la chambre alors que les trois jeunes filles contemplaient Mélinda avec des yeux horrifiés.

_ Vous pensiez sincèrement que participer à ce tournoi serait sans conséquence et qu'Harry était assez arrogant et fou pour avoir mis son nom dans la coupe sans se faire prendre et sans en subir le contrecoup ?

Hermione ouvrait et fermait la bouche toutes les secondes cherchant apparemment une réponse qui n'énerverait pas davantage la filleule de Rémus Lupin. Quant à Lavande et Parvati, elles étaient devenues muettes et avaient la décence de se sentir coupable d'avoir condamné Harry sans savoir. Miss Granger était visiblement, et pour la première fois, incapable de justifier son comportement envers son meilleur ami. Elle comprit finalement à quel point elle avait été injuste lorsqu'elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Mélinda alors secoua la tête, dévastée qu'elle ait dû expliquer à la fameuse Miss-je-sais-tout ce qu'elle aurait dû voir et comprendre depuis le départ. N'y tenant plus, Mélinda fit volte-face et sortit de la chambre pour retourner dans la salle commune.

Quelques flammes subsistaient encore dans l'âtre de la cheminée donnant à la pièce une lumière malingre suscitant à l'introspection. La blonde commença alors à faire les cent pas pour tenter de se calmer. Elle pensait que Ron était le plus borné des trois, mais finalement Hermione n'avait rien à lui envier… Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Mélinda passa alors une main sur son front. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire… Elle entendit soudain une porte claquée et une personne descendait les escaliers menant dans la salle commune. Elle vit alors à quelques pas d'elle le survivant, à peu de chose près dans le même état qu'elle. Il soupira alors bruyamment en s'approchant d'elle jusqu'à se trouver juste devant son amie.

_ Je me suis disputé avec Ron…

_ Je me suis disputée avec Hermione.

Harry fit alors le tour du canapé et s'assit en regardant le feu crépiter légèrement. Les coudes sur ses genoux, il secouait la tête tentant vainement de calmer ses nerfs à vifs. Mélinda vint s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme et lui prit une nouvelle fois la main, le forçant ainsi à s'installer dans le fond du canapé, dans le confort des coussins. Elle prit ensuite un plaide, l'étala sur leurs jambes avant de se coller à lui le plus naturellement du monde. Ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble depuis la rentrée. Mélinda n'avait rien dit au jeune homme des cauchemars qui continuaient à l'assaillir chaque nuit depuis lors. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'Harry aussi subissait des rêves pour le moins perturbant en compagnie de Queudver et Voldemort. Il était donc plus que ravi de pouvoir, malgré les évènements, envisager un sommeil sans cauchemar avec la seule personne qui le soutenait, plus que ses meilleurs amis. Finalement, lorsque Mélinda sentit la tête du survivant se déposer contre la sienne, elle sut qu'il s'était endormi et qu'elle pouvait à présent faire de même sans redouter les horribles images de l'été dernier refaisant surface.

 **NDA :**

* _Zdraveite Viktor, mnogo vreme ne vizhdam_ : Bonsoir Viktor, ça faisait longtemps.

* _Dobre doshli v Khoguort s_ : Bienvenue à Poudlard…

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ) à bientôt !


End file.
